


Солнце над Стоунхенджем

by Serenada_san



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Скованный мужчина напрягся, вздохнул устало и раздраженно и с той же смесью эмоций в голосе глухо произнес:<br/>- Это ты. – Как констатация крайне неприятного и практически неизбежного факта. Голос был задыхающимся, но от этого не менее высокомерным. – Ну ради Мерлина, почему это непременно должен быть ты?"</p><p>Главный аврор Поттер ищет повод задержаться на работе. И находит его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***

\- Отдел тайн! – без выражения сообщил высокий женский голос. Он камешком сорвался в глубокую тишину Министерства, потом лифт, не дождавшись новых пассажиров и никого не высадив в пустом темном коридоре, обиженно громыхнул золотой решеткой и пополз туда, куда и должен был отправиться с самого начала, – вниз. 

Он в последнее время любил пошутить, этот лифт, и вел себя иногда безобразно, какими бы заклятьями его ни увешивали сотрудники Министерства, от зеленых юнцов до убеленных сединами старцев. Лифту с обитающим в нем безразличным женским голосом было чихать, и если днем он еще проявлял благоразумие, то по вечерам жил собственной жизнью, напоминая норовом хогвартские лестницы. 

Знакомый до тошноты коридор, упирающийся в единственную дверь, беззвучно вздохнул им вслед и скрылся из виду. Гарри стоял не шевелясь и изо всех сил старался не показывать малодушного облегчения, когда они начали подниматься. Сколько лет… сколько лет прошло, а от этого места, особенно в тихий поздний час, внутри по-прежнему тоскливо сжималось. Если время лечит, то в этом случае Гарри досталось бракованное лекарство. 

\- Этаж второй. Департамент магического правопорядка, в том числе отдел неправомочного использования колдовства, штаб-квартира авроров и секретариат Визенгамота, - монотонно объявил голос, и Робертс шагнул из лифта.

Гарри последовал было за ним, но тут же остановился, будто налетел на невидимую стену.

\- Не идешь? – Робертс удивлено оглянулся на него.

\- Я, пожалуй… выйду через улицу, - после колебания решился Гарри. – Свежего воздуха глотну, а там уже аппарирую.

\- Как знаешь, - Робертс пожал плечами и спохватился, когда решетка уже захлопнулась, а дребезжащий механизм снова пришел в действие: - Приятного вечера!

\- И тебе, - ответил Гарри, хотя и не был уверен, что его услышат: дьявольская колесница с визгом карабкалась вверх, как выбирающееся из земного чрева чудище. 

Гарри прикрыл глаза, уставшие от чтения чужих каракулей в потемках, подавил зевок и точно так же, хотя и с меньшим усилием, подавил мысль о том, что ему не очень хочется домой. 

Робертс, наверное, уже зашел в кабинет и набирал горсть летучего порошка, чтобы попасть в свою холостяцкую берлогу на окраине городишки, название которого Гарри никак не мог запомнить. Можно было бы точно так же воспользоваться камином – и прямо сейчас отряхиваться от серебристого пепла, снимать тяжелый вычурный мундир, усаживаться в любимое кресло с удобной высокой спинкой… Только сидеть ему там в своем кресле одному, потому что Лили на пару дней забрала к себе Молли, а Джинни обычно дома – все равно что на работе. Кто бы мог подумать, что она окажется еще большим трудоголиком, чем Гарри?  
О том, что это, пожалуй, и к лучшему, Гарри старался не думать вовсе. 

Лифт, ползущий вверх, вдруг притормозил, резанул по нервам скрипом тросов. Кабину тряхнуло, она замерла, словно в задумчивости, а потом начала спуск. Гарри обратил бы внимание на то, что двигаться она сейчас стала почти бесшумно, если б на него не накатило раздражение. Ну что за выкрутасы? Сначала Отдел тайн, теперь его куда везут?

\- Этаж третий, - отчеканила женщина не терпящим возражений голосом, когда лифт остановился. Золотая решетка лязгнула и приглашающе распахнулась.

Пока Гарри пытался заставить треклятый механизм двигаться и одновременно прикидывал, не проще ли будет подняться по лестнице, голос заученно вещал: 

\- Департамент волшебных происшествий и катастроф, в том числе отряд размагичивания в чрезвычайных ситуациях, штаб модификаторов памяти и комитет магглоприемлемых объяснений.

\- Да-да, без тебя знаю, - буркнул Гарри и подумал, что разговаривать с магической фонограммой – большой шаг на пути к беседам с самим собой. 

Женский голос умолк, решетка и не думала закрываться. 

«Видимо, все-таки лестница», - смирился Гарри и подумал о предстоящей небольшой разминке даже с радостью. Он шагнул в тускло освещенный зачарованными бра коридор. Выход на лестничную площадку был в его противоположном конце. Гарри успел сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем предчувствие, вытолкнутое из глубин подсознания, заставило его выхватить палочку. Он следовал давнишнему наказу покойного Люпина слушать свою интуицию, и она редко его подводила. 

Гарри еще не успел понять, что его насторожило, когда в нескольких ярдах впереди, там, где тени сгущались, послышался узнаваемый хлопок. Кто-то аппарировал. Аппарировал внутри Министерства магии.

Опережая мысли, тело действовало самостоятельно: сказались годы оперативной работы со скользкими типами, которые почему-то никогда не желали побеседовать с господами аврорами по-хорошему. Рука взметнулась в доведенном до автоматизма движении, палочка рассекла воздух, с ее кончика сорвался каскад золотых искр, и заклинание попало точно в цель, сковывая нарушителя укрепленными антиаппарационными узами. 

Не опуская палочки, Гарри приближался к скрытой темнотой фигуре, быстро перебирая в уме варианты: взлом ради ограбления? подготовка покушения на убийство? шпионаж? Единственная зона, свободная для аппарации в Министерстве, располагалась в Атриуме, жестко контролировалась охраной и в такое позднее время стопроцентно была перекрыта.  
Уже заинтригованный, Гарри подошел достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть растрепанную светловолосую голову, согнутую вопросительным знаком спину и стянутые за ней руки. Вторженец, пойманный с поличным, не дергался, просто стоял, привалившись плечом к стене, и тяжело дышал, как будто он сюда не аппарировал, а бегом спускался с самого верхнего этажа. В его долговязой фигуре Гарри почудилось что-то смутно знакомое. 

\- Люмос, - сказал он. Палочка ярко засветилась, тени шарахнулись из-под его ног в стороны, как бродячие кошки от собачьего лая. 

Скованный мужчина напрягся, вздохнул устало и раздраженно и с той же смесью эмоций в голосе глухо произнес:

\- Это ты. – Как констатация крайне неприятного и практически неизбежного факта. Голос был задыхающимся, но от этого не менее высокомерным. – Ну ради Мерлина, почему это непременно должен быть ты? 

Гарри обошел своего пленника по кругу, бесцеремонно ткнул палочкой чуть ли не ему в лицо, хотя сомнений уже быть не могло. 

\- Малфой.

Все удивление в одно слово не поместилось, пришлось задействовать брови, которые на какое-то микроскопическое мгновение попытались сойтись на переносице. 

\- Я польщен. - Малфой все так же тяжело пыхтел, но старался выпрямиться. – Вы даже помните мою фамилию, господин Главный аврор. 

\- А яда в тебе с годами меньше не становится.

\- Я его коплю. Для особых случаев. 

\- Ладно, стой смирно, - зачем-то сказал Гарри, хотя Малфой и так был неподвижен, разве что грудь ходуном ходила под помятой и довольно грязной – будто в ней по земле валялись – мантией. – И не вздумай что-нибудь выкинуть. Я сейчас сниму заклятье. Потом мы пройдем в твой кабинет и ты расскажешь, какого дементора тут происходит.

Он старался говорить сухо и официально, но в душе шевельнулась радость: у него появился повод задержаться, пусть даже из-за Малфоя. 

А тот как-то подозрительно улыбнулся, отчего ненормально белое лицо стало похоже на жутковатую театральную маску, кивнул:

\- Конечно. Объяснительную напишу. И отчет. А потом ты отнесешь мое тело в наш фамильный склеп. Ты же герой, тебе по статусу положено быть благородным. 

Что-то в его – даже не словах – ехидно-вежливом тоне дало Гарри понять, что Главный аврор страшно тупит. «Тело», он сказал? 

Глаза Гарри быстро осмотрели упомянутое тело, но с учетом темноты и закутанности оного в плотную мантию ничего особенного не заметили. Потом взгляд опустился ниже, на пол. 

\- Блядь, – с чувством проговорил Гарри, обращаясь в основном к самому себе.

\- Слава работникам Аврориата и их доблестному начальству, - безо всякого выражения выдал Малфой и все-таки сделал попытку сползти по стене в лужицу собственной крови, которая успела натечь, пока они вели светскую беседу. 

Гарри схватил его за плечи, но тут же убрал одну руку, чтобы снять магические оковы. Малфой напрягся, открыл было рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Пару секунд он как будто чего-то настороженно ждал, потом выдохнул уже спокойнее. 

\- Прошло, - пробормотал он себе под нос. 

Гарри, подумав, добавил простенькое кровеостанавливающее заклинание общей направленности, такому учат даже зеленых курсантов академии. Всегда может пригодиться на вызове. Обезболивать так же вслепую не решился, тут стоило разобраться с характером повреждений. 

Малфой снова промолчал, только встряхнул руками, как после умывания, и потер запястья. 

\- Тебе надо в больницу? На тебя напали? Как ты здесь оказался? 

\- Сколько вопросов, аврор, - с бледной кривой усмешкой качнул белобрысой головой Малфой. – На меня напали, да, но в больницу мне не надо. Расщепление. Ничего такого, с чем я не справлюсь сам. Если ты дашь мне такую возможность, разумеется. 

\- Где твой кабинет?

\- Да вон он, - Малфой кивнул на дверь чуть дальше по коридору. Вдохнул, собираясь с силами, чтобы оттолкнуться от стены. Гарри вдруг вспомнилось, как Рон с расщепленной рукой отключился от боли. Да и другие расщепленные, попадавшиеся ему во время службы, реагировали не лучшим образом. То ли у Малфоя за прошедшие годы болевой порог стал на порядок выше, то ли сила воли развилась до небесных высот, но держался он хорошо. 

Мельком подивившись странности ситуации, Гарри подхватил Малфоя под руку и буквально на себе дотащил до двери. Ждал, что тот начнет вырываться, но так и не дождался. Может, боль все-таки перевесила в бывшем однокурснике спесь. Он едва переставлял ноги, и складывалось впечатление, что делает он это только на той самой силе воле. До небес. 

Пока Малфой рылся в складках мантии в поисках палочки, Гарри заметил, что пальцы у того мелко трясутся. На каменном полу остался след из черных в сумраке капель крови. 

Наконец послышались отпирающие заклинания, палочка выписала в воздухе несколько сложных узоров, и замок тихо щелкнул. Они вдвоем зашли в кабинет. Гарри все пытался вспомнить, как точно называется должность Малфоя, – и не мог. А ведь они как-то раз даже сотрудничали с тех пор, как тот устроился в Министерстве.

В кабинете пахло прохладой и свежестью, как будто тут совсем недавно проветривали, что было, конечно, невозможно.  
Гарри по давней привычке быстро осмотрелся на новом месте, отмечая безупречный порядок с поправкой на рабочий процесс. На углу стола лежала аккуратная стопка бумаг, рядом на высокой подставке громоздился большой зачарованный глобус, который медленно вращался, подсвечиваясь время от времени то с одного, то с другого боку. Какие-то схемы, развешанные на паре пробковых досок (там даже была схема лондонского метро), вереница книг на полках, почти полностью закрывающих две стены, забитый колбами, баночками и бутылями шкафчик в самом углу. Все небольшое пространство кабинета было использовано, и притом с умом. 

«Не то что у меня», - самокритично подумал Гарри и чуть не подпрыгнул: в сонной, глубокой тишине кабинета раздался голос, который он не слышал очень, очень давно. С той самой памятной ночи, когда Хогвартс был наполовину разрушен.

\- Драко, ты ранен? 

\- Просто расщепление, - ответил Малфой как мог ровно. - Ничего страшного.

\- Экстракт бадьяна, тертый рог единорога. И женьшень, конечно. А еще…

\- Я знаю, профессор, знаю. Поттер, можешь уже от меня отцепиться, мы пришли. 

Гарри разжал пальцы, опуская Малфоя на скрипнувший стул с невысокой спинкой, и поднял палочку выше. Свет выхватил висящий на стене портрет. Черные волосы, крупный нос крючком, взгляд нечитаемый, губы плотно сжаты. Северус Снейп во всей своей сомнительной красе, разве что моложе, чем Гарри его помнил.  
Он почему-то совсем не удивился, увидев портрет бывшего слизеринского декана в кабинете Малфоя. 

\- Какие у нас важные гости, - процедил Снейп с такими знакомыми презрительными нотками, что Гарри поневоле испытал прилив ностальгии. 

\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался он. Вспомнил кое-что и с мальчишеской озорной серьезностью добавил: - Сэр. 

Тонкие губы Снейпа скривились насмешливо-одобрительно:

\- Отрадно, что за прошедшие двадцать лет вы усвоили хотя бы элементарные правила. 

Он вдруг прищурился, улыбнулся чуть более ядовито.

\- Кстати… Вы, я слышал, назвали сына в мою честь? Я бы умер от счастья, Поттер, если б не был уже мертв.

\- И, я смотрю, смерть вас не слишком изменила. 

Взгляд его матовых глаз впился в лицо Гарри. Между темными бровями легла глубокая складка. Гарри несколько секунд спокойно и прямо глядел на него, хорошо понимая этот болезненный, жадный интерес, потом отвернулся к Малфою. Тот успел немного отдышаться, зажег мерцающий шар, который был у него в роли настольно лампы, и уже по воздуху левитировал к себе несколько склянок из того самого шкафчика, который служил ему, видимо, и аптечкой, и рабочей лабораторией. 

\- Акцио сушеная медуница, - подумав, добавил он, но шкаф остался безответным. Малфой скривился: - Все-таки закончилась. 

Призванные склянки выстроились перед ним на столе в шеренгу, рядом приземлилась пустая объемистая колба. 

\- Помощь нужна? – спросил Гарри скорее для проформы, уже предугадывая ответ. 

\- Неужели ты поднаторел в зельях? – вопросом же отозвался Малфой, не глядя на него. Он был сосредоточен на том, чтобы вытащить пробку из ближайшего к нему бутылька, а когда ему это удалось, сделал приличный глоток прямо из горлышка. Замер, прикрыв глаза. Длинно выдохнул. 

Гарри видел, как мертвенная бледность покидает его лицо. Разница по сравнению с обычным видом Малфоя была вроде бы и небольшой, но все равно бросалась в глаза даже в неярком теплом свете. Скулы слегка порозовели, губы перестали сжиматься в страдальческую нитку. Он провел по ним языком и сделал еще глоток. 

Потом быстрым нерассуждающим движением палочки вспорол одну штанину. Он не проронил ни звука, но Гарри не то что увидел – почувствовал даже, как он дернулся. Обнажая рану, Малфой сорвал заклинание Гарри, благо то держалось на соплях. В воздухе отчетливо расплылся металлический запах крови. 

Гарри шагнул к нему, одновременно взмахом руки зажигая остальные магические шары, болтающиеся под потолком.

\- Твою мать, - оценил он состояние правого малфоевского бедра, разорванного от колена почти до самого паха. 

\- Оставь мою мать в покое, Поттер, - устало, надломившимся голосом отозвался Малфой.

\- Кончай выделываться, Малфой. Твой камин подключен к Святого Мунго? 

\- Уж Главный аврор мог бы знать, что не все, – Малфой на миг задохнулся, и оттого ударение на слове получилось еще более резким, – кабинеты Министерства оборудованы, как его собственный. 

\- Значит, спустимся в Атриум, - ответил Гарри с холодком. Из центральных каминов можно было добраться куда угодно. 

\- Нет, - отрезал Малфой таким тоном, что стало ясно: спорить бесполезно. 

Он водил палочкой над изувеченной ногой. Потрескивающие очищающие чары медленно убирали разводы крови, потом запахло как в больнице – дезинфицирующие заклятья Малфой тоже когда-то успел освоить. 

Гарри начинал закипать. Вопрос, какого гиппогрифа он вообще тут пляшет вокруг Хорька, уже с минуту маячил на периферии. Он вроде собирался просто разобраться с нарушением правила об аппарации в здании. А теперь что? А теперь, кажется, готов поиграть в доктора с вечной занозой в одном месте Драко Малфоем.

Малфой издал странный задушенный звук и вцепился в край столешницы побелевшими пальцами. Палочка, зажатая в другой руке, лихо плясала. Да, знания, что делать в таких случаях, у Малфоя были, а вот сил на их применение уже не осталось. К тому же тело знало, что заклинание крайне болезненное, и на подсознательном уровне не позволяло его применить в полную силу, а ополовиненное оно не имело никакого смысла. Гарри такое уже видел. В том числе по этой причине авроры никогда не отправлялись на задания в одиночку: напарник не только прикрывал спину, но и мог оказать нужную первую помощь, если все пойдет не по плану. 

\- Профессор, хоть вы бы ему мозги прочистили, что ли, - без всякой надежды оглянулся Гарри на портрет. 

\- С мистером Малфоем в его жизни это делали уже достаточное количество раз, - проговорил Снейп сухо и скрылся за рамой картины. 

Послав мысленное проклятие своенравному лифту, с которого все началось, Гарри присел перед Малфоем на корточки, оттолкнул его руку с палочкой и железной хваткой стиснул тощее колено. Рана выглядела скверно, хотя все-таки начала уже затягиваться.

\- Займись лучше своим зельем, - буркнул он в ответ на невнятные возражения. 

Гарри на всякий случай уточнил, правильно ли он разобрал заклинание, которым Малфой пытался организовать самолечение. Убедившись, что сможет его воспроизвести, он направил кончик палочки на поврежденную ногу и вывел нужный узор.

Малфой не вскрикнул, наверное, только потому, что никак не мог сделать вдох. Он окаменел и вжался в спинку стула, инстинктивно пытаясь отодвинуться от источника боли. Ни о каком составлении зелья не могло быть и речи. 

Когда заклинание прозвучало в третий раз, Малфой отодрал руку от столешницы и слепо вцепился в аврорский мундир, сминая его рукав в кулаке. Гарри бросил на него удивленный взгляд, но Малфой пялился немигающими глазами на светящийся настольный шар, который от всплесков магии время от времени мерцал, как на сеансе гипнотерапии.  
На лице Малфоя застыло беспомощное выражение, отчего он показался моложе и живо напомнил Гарри о событиях, которые и без того преследовали его долгие годы. Странно было видеть Малфоя сейчас именно таким. 

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем хватка на плече Гарри разжалась. Малфой убрал руку, перед этим неловким быстрым жестом попытавшись расправить измятую мантию. Кровотечение наконец совсем прекратилось, края раны хоть и не идеально, но сошлись. С коррекцией Малфой точно справится потом сам. 

\- А в Мунго все-таки сходи. Я не целитель, знаешь ли, - сказал Гарри, поднимаясь на затекших ногах. 

\- Ненавижу это место, - без выражения отозвался Малфой, все так же глядя на светящийся шар.  
Только сейчас Гарри припомнил, что лет десять назад именно больница Святого Мунго стала последним пристанищем умирающего Люциуса Малфоя. Добавить тут было нечего. 

Драко откинул назад волосы, вытер испарину со лба и, на мгновение скривив рот, сказал:  
\- Спасибо.

Гарри кивнул, оценив его способность к благодарности, но Малфой мотнул головой и уточнил:  
\- За то, что остановил меня.

\- Остановил? – недоуменно переспросил Гарри, отрывая взгляд от раны.

\- Спонтанная аппарация, - сказал Малфой, принимаясь за ждущие своей очереди бутылочки. Гарри напряг память, вспоминая основные свойства названных Снейпом компонентов. Бадьян, женьшень… По-видимому, Малфой делал несложное по составу кроветворное зелье. – Я по всему миру прыгал, прежде чем оказался здесь. 

\- И сколько раз? 

\- Я не считал. Был занят, знаешь ли, тем, чтобы половину себя не оставить где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке, - огрызнулся Малфой. Склянка в его руке звучно лязгнула о колбу, в которой смешивались компоненты зелья. Подумав, он все же добавил: - Может, тридцать. Или больше. 

Тридцать аппараций подряд. Гарри передернуло. Неудивительно, что Малфой едва дышал, когда смог прекратить перемещаться. Даже одно путешествие сквозь давящую, стискивающую темноту не было приятным, как бы ты к этому ни привык, а много раз подряд без передышки, да еще против воли… 

\- Представляешь, - усмехнулся Малфой, - я даже в Хогвартсе был. Надеюсь, Слизнорта не хватил удар, когда я объявился в его кабинете. Надо будет завтра ему сову послать, - добавил он с неподдельной озабоченностью.

\- Но в Хогвартсе же барьер еще мощнее, чем здесь!

\- О да, я почувствовал. Как сквозь бетонную стену пройти. Два раза, - ухмылка у него потускнела. – Меня тогда и разорвало. Это еще повезло, что защита у Макгонагалл слабее, чем была раньше у Дамблдора, а то меня вообще размазало бы тонким слоем. И ведь подумал-то о школе случайно, а уже раз – и там. Хорошо еще, что меня в Гринготтс не занесло. Гоблины меня живым не выпустили бы. 

\- Везунчик, это точно, - пробормотал Гарри. С учетом всего услышанного сносное состояние Малфоя уже казалось ему чудом. – А теперь давай сначала. Ты сказал, на тебя напали? 

\- Я думаю, что напали, - нехотя признался Малфой. – Исподтишка, так, что я даже не почувствовал. Хотя что это за заклятье такое – ума не приложу. 

Гарри нахмурился. Что-то похожее он недавно слышал или читал, но с работой это не было связано. Что-то безобидное…  
Точно. Альбус в письме рассказывал, как рейвенкловцы подшутили над своим однокурсником. 

\- Возможно, это зачарованный предмет, - сказал Гарри задумчиво. – На днях в Хогвартсе третьекурсники разыграли приятеля: купили в Хогсмиде новый товар – заколдованное перо и подбросили ему. Стоило только мальчишке применить магию, как перо сработало и заставило его воспроизводить одно и то же заклинание. Ему повезло, что это было безобидное Вингардиум Левиоса. Просто поднял в воздух половину мебели в кабинете Флитвика. Вместе с самим Флитвиком.

\- То есть, по-твоему, в хогсмидском магазине розыгрышей можно найти нечто, способное пробить защиту Хогвартса? – скептично уточнил Малфой. 

Он как раз нагревал дно колбы огоньком, дрожащим на кончике палочки, и пристально наблюдал, как зелье меняет цвет. Как только оно набралось глубокой зеленью, Малфой всыпал в него щепотку серебристого порошка и одновременно с тихим хлопком убрал огонь. 

Гарри покачал головой – скорее, самому себе, потому что Малфой был слишком увлечен колбой. 

\- Если эту штуку допустили к продаже детям, она не может быть опасной. Наверняка эффект у нее непродолжительный и проходит сам по себе через несколько минут, да и на список воспроизводимых заклинаний должно быть наложено ограничение. Что, если тебя тоже хотели разыграть? Могли применить что-то посильнее, хотя и похожее, но… сработать на аппарацию? Да еще в таком количестве и с такими точками перемещения… Вот это херово. 

\- Не могу не согласиться с почтенным господином аврором, - снова одарил его вниманием Малфой, - хотя от его лексикона и вянут уши. 

Он отставил варево в сторону, чтобы немного остыло, а сам попытался наспех починить распоротую брючину. Если его снова начал заботить внешний вид, Малфой определенно приходил в себя.

\- С доставкой тела в склеп ты все-таки погорячился, - заметил Гарри, усаживаясь на стул для посетителей. 

\- Не мог отказать себе в удовольствии вызвать у тебя то имбецильное выражение. Как в старые добрые времена.

\- Ты бы за своими выражениями следил, Малфой. И за языком. 

Физиономия Малфоя приняла вид покорности, немного смазанный уехавшим вбок углом рта.

\- Как господину Главному аврору будет угодно. Кстати, я и так злоупотребил вашим временем, поэтому не смею больше задерживать и отвлекать от насущных дел. Борьбы с силами зла… и прочего. 

Гарри весело скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Это такой тонкий намек, чтобы я выметался?

\- А что, тебе чаю предложить? 

\- Почему бы и н…

\- Закончился, - обрубил Малфой. – Поттер, ты хотел объяснений – я их дал, как мог. Завтра, разумеется, подготовлю отчет, копию направлю в твою приемную, хотя вряд ли я там добавлю что-то новое. Могу еще раз поблагодарить: спасибо, что помог. Могу письменную благодарность прислать, вместе с отчетом. Что-нибудь еще? 

\- Да. Что последнее ты держал в руках, прежде чем пуститься в странствия по континентам? 

Гарри видел, что Малфой измотан и жаждет отделаться от него, но беспокойство и любопытство перевешивали чувство жалости. 

\- Ничего особенного, - подавив вздох, ответил тот. – Я закончил с делами, собрался домой. Захватил только кое-какие документы, чтобы просмотреть их перед сном…

Он запнулся и нахмурился. Палочка в его пальцах качнулась, несколько раз стукнула по столу, как хвост рассерженной кошки. 

\- Что? – Гарри подался вперед.

\- Возможно… свитков было на один больше, чем нужно. Я не пересчитывал специально. Просто взял всю стопку. Я же сам ее складывал. Потом я поднялся в Атриум и аппарировал домой. Успел оставить вещи на столе – и началось. 

\- То есть свиток сейчас в мэноре? Есть вероятность, что его кто-то возьмет? Твоя жена, например?

\- Нет, - поколебавшись, ответил Малфой. – Я живу в другом месте, и никто его взять не может. 

Гарри удивился, но удержался от расспросов. После войны семейство Малфоев всеми правдами и неправдами сражалось за свое имение и в итоге смогло его удержать. Значительную долю состояния они, конечно, потеряли, но мэнор отвоевали, и было странно слышать теперь, что Драко покинул особняк. Семейные неурядицы? Кажется, Рон что-то такое даже упоминал с год назад, и не без злорадства, но Гарри было не до того и он все пропустил мимо ушей. 

\- Я приму все меры безопасности и переправлю свиток и все, что еще сумею найти, в Министерство. Завтра же. А сейчас, Поттер, если ты не возражаешь, я бы хотел отдохнуть. Путешествия меня несколько утомили, знаешь ли. 

\- Да уж представляю, - ответил Гарри, все еще не шевелясь. – Прямо здесь отдыхать будешь? 

Малфой с усилием выпрямился, стиснул челюсти. 

\- Извини? – холодно спросил он. 

\- Домой-то как думаешь добираться? 

\- Вызову такси, - отозвался Малфой неожиданно и очень ядовито.

\- Лондонское такси? – хмыкнул Гарри. – Так и разориться недолго. Или ты живешь поблизости?

Малфой не собирался отвечать, а Гарри и не настаивал. Пока. Вместо этого продолжил размышлять вслух:

\- На метле ты не продержишься и пяти минут, это понятно. 

\- Аппарации исключены как минимум в течение суток, - раздался вдруг от стены низкий голос Снейпа. 

Гарри, не оборачиваясь, кивнул в ту сторону и поднял вверх указательный палец:

\- Вот. Профессор дело говорит. Аппарации исключены. Значит, что у нас остается? Камин? 

Малфой смотрел на него сумрачно и явно вспоминал те счастливые дни, когда он мог без оглядки осыпать Гарри Поттера оскорблениями и всячески демонстрировать собственное над ним превосходство.  
Гарри подозревал, что мнение насчет превосходства у Малфоя могло и не поменяться, а вот с демонстрацией было уже не так радужно.

\- Честное слово, Малфой, - справедливо не дождавшись ответа на риторический вопрос, продолжил Гарри, - у тебя от всех этих прыжков мозги перекорежило. С такой кровопотерей тебе только по каминам шляться. Чтобы по дороге отрубиться и попасть хрен знает куда. 

\- Ваше благородство, господин аврор, и впрямь не знает границ, - с сухим смешком сказал Малфой. – Может, вам лично проводить меня до самого дома? Чтобы уж наверняка быть уверенным в моем благополучии. 

\- А что… Неплохая мысль. Заодно и свиток сразу заберу. Нечего ему у тебя валяться до утра. Мы еще не даже знаем, что это такое. 

\- Поттер! – закипая, выдохнул Малфой. – Ты в своем уме? Что у вас там творится в Аврориате, если ты не можешь выделить сотрудника на это дело? Завтра, Поттер. Завтра! Это делается просто: вызываешь к себе оперативника, даешь указания – и он мчится их выполнять, окрыленный доверием самого Избранного. 

\- Да, можно и так, - легко согласился Гарри, совершенно пропуская мимо ушей его тон. – Но самому тоже бывает приятно размяться. Так что давай, Малфой, ноги в руки. Сегодня у тебя почетный эскорт. Люблю, знаешь ли, доводить дело до конца. Тем более когда речь идет о безопасности двух самых защищенных мест в Великобритании.

Малфой сверкнул глазами, едва заметный румянец на скулах стал чуть ярче. Его Слизеринское Высочество гневалось. 

\- Не выйдет, достопочтенный Главный аврор, - сказал он как можно спокойнее, наливая в стеклянный бокал готовое зелье. Отпил немного, оценивая результат. - Боюсь, мы не поместимся в одном камине. 

\- Еще как выйдет, любезный мистер Малфой, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Мы воспользуемся аврорским камином. 

Малфой, допивавший лекарство, чуть не поперхнулся. 

\- Собираешься конвоировать меня как преступника? 

\- Ну почему сразу преступника. Мы этот камин и для других посетителей используем. Для немощных, например. Или для пострадавших, как в твоем случае. 

В кабинет вдруг юркнула припозднившаяся служебная записка, с тихим шелестом подлетела к Малфою, клюнула его в плечо. Тот поморщился, медленным отяжелевшим жестом отогнал назойливый листок, и Гарри понял, что он сдается. 

\- Ты не отвяжешься, - устало выдохнул Малфой.

\- Точно, - подтвердил Гарри. 

Ему в голову пришла одна мысль, и он огляделся. Выудил из подставки для перьев самое большое, орлиное, и принялся чертить палочкой магические узоры во внезапном приступе вдохновения. Когда он закончил и произнес заклинание, перо стало вытягиваться и одновременно утолщаться, пока не превратилось в трость с серебряным набалдашником в виде драконьей головы. 

\- Если не хочешь, чтобы я снова тащил тебя на себе, - сказал Гарри, протягивая трость Малфою. 

Тот кисло усмехнулся, принимая ее. 

\- Десять баллов Гриффиндору.

Он перелил зелье в бутылку, уменьшил ее и положил в карман мантии, поправил сдвинутые документы на краю стола, убрал в ящик все еще порхающую неподалеку записку и только после этого медленно поднялся. Гарри верно предположил, что нога Малфоя еще далека от полного исцеления, хотя идея с тростью вдруг показалась ему не такой удачной, когда с лица Малфоя, сжавшего пальцами голову дракона, на мгновение сошло всякое выражение. 

Снейп на стене тяжело вздохнул, но промолчал. 

До лифта добрались в тишине. Малфой шел медленно, сильно прихрамывая. Гарри сдерживал шаг, чтобы не заставлять его напрягаться больше необходимого. Подумать только, скажи ему кто на первом курсе, что однажды он будет печься об удобстве своего злейшего врага, Гарри только расхохотался бы. Сейчас же это было немного странно, но не более того. Воды утекло достаточно, и всякая вражда, какая была между ними, давно сошла на нет, а взаимные обиды остались в далеком, темном, для обоих тяжелом прошлом. Впрочем, привычка задевать друг друга оказалась сильнее времени. 

Лифт-бунтарь в этот раз вел себя смирно и без лишних выкрутасов доставил их на второй этаж. Дежурный аврор при виде вернувшегося начальства вскочил с места и вытянулся в струнку. Гарри заметил на его столе наспех захлопнутый журнал «Вестник квиддича». Он жестом разрешил подчиненному сесть и кивнул Малфою в отгороженный отсек помещения, где располагался расширенный трехместный камин, который все называли грузовым.

Дежурный проводил спутника Гарри насупленным взглядом. Узнал. Что ни говори, а в Аврориате многие так и не смирились с некоторыми судебными решениями, принятыми после войны. 

Малфой, не глядя по сторонам, прохромал к камину и без лишних колебаний шагнул в его просторное нутро. Наверное, задерживаться в аврорском царстве ему тоже не улыбалось. Гарри зачерпнул из старого котелка горсть дымолетного порошка и встал рядом с ним, сжимая твердое худое плечо Малфоя.

\- Ты ничего? Голова не кружится? – спросил он.

\- Жить буду, - ответил Малфой, впервые с разговора в его кабинете открыв рот. Он обеими руками стискивал набалдашник трости. 

\- Тогда давай адрес. Его должен произнести я, иначе камин не сработает. 

Малфой повернулся к нему, медля, и насмешливо сощурился. 

\- Ланкастер-гейт, тридцать девять. 

\- Ланкастер…. Это Бейсуотер? – нахмурился Гарри. Ему был знаком этот район. Очень, очень дорогой. 

И совершенно маггловский. 

\- Подберите челюсть, господин аврор, и давайте уже отправляться. 

Гарри справился с удивлением, громко повторил адрес и добавил «Главный аврор Поттер». Зеленые языки пламени взметнулись, коротко протрещали, проверяя личность Гарри, и увлекли их вверх. 

После самого первого печального опыта каминных перемещений он обычно зажмуривался, чтобы сажа не попадала в глаза и голова кружилась не так сильно, но сейчас не удержался и взглянул на Малфоя. Того снова заливала бледность с зеленоватым отливом, будто отблески пламени все еще тянулись за ними. Мимо с бешеной скоростью проносились чужие каминные решетки. Гарри развернулся к Малфою, подтянул его ближе и крепко сжал второе его плечо. Теперь они летели почти в обнимку. 

Малфой вдруг тоже приоткрыл глаза и слабо, незнакомо улыбнулся. В школе Гарри ни разу не видел у него такой улыбки. Уж точно не в его адрес. 

Еще через несколько долгих секунд они вышли из камина в какой-то каморке. Малфой пошатнулся, сильно навалился на трость, но почти сразу выпрямился и стал отряхиваться от пепла. Приведя себя в порядок, он толкнул дверь, которая отделяла закуток с камином от темного помещения, пропахшего лекарствами. Они были в аптеке. В такой поздний час она уже не работала. Малфой с зажженной палочкой подошел к одному из шкафов, что-то поискал и с одобрительным хмыком вытащил с полки одну коробочку. 

\- Медуница, - снизошел он до объяснений. Подойдя к стойке, достал несколько монет и оставил их прямо перед кассой. – Удобно, что ее можно найти даже в маггловских аптеках. Она, конечно, высушена не совсем правильно, но на этот раз сгодится. 

\- Маггловская аптека с волшебным камином? – с сомнением спросил Гарри. 

\- Вообще, это смешанное заведение, но магических препаратов здесь уже очень мало – спроса нет. Зато есть камин. Единственный на всю округу . Хозяин держится за это место из чистого упрямства, говорит, аптеку еще его прапрадед основал. Теперь тут все заполонили магглы, все остальные наши давно покинули этот район, а старик Грэм – ни в какую. И меня это полностью устраивает. 

Договорив, Малфой привычным жестом повел палочкой над мантией, отчего она немного изменилась и стала больше похожа на длинный плащ. Он обернулся к Гарри.

\- Если ты все еще собираешься меня преследовать, советую сделать то же самое. Людей на улице сейчас немного, но ни к чему лишний раз привлекать внимание. 

Гарри наложил на себя маскирующие чары. Звякнув напоследок подвешенным над дверью колокольчиком, они вышли из аптеки в вечерний лондонский туман. 

\- Отсюда всего полквартала, - не дожидаясь вопроса, сказал Малфой. – Ничего ближе найти не смог. 

\- Как тебя вообще сюда занесло? – не сдержался Гарри. 

Малфой, неторопливо постукивая по мостовой концом трости в такт шагам, повел плечом. 

\- Респектабельный район. От работы не очень далеко. И здесь, - он сбился с шага и с ритма ударов, - спокойно. 

\- А магглы? – спросил Гарри с искренним интересом. – Не бесят?

Малфой насмешливо покосился на него.

\- Ты хоть помнишь, где я работаю? 

\- Департамент происшествий и катастроф, - ответил Гарри достаточно уверенно, хотя отдел так и не вспомнил. 

\- Ведущий специалист по взаимодействию с магглами, подвергшимися волшебству, - сказал Малфой и покачал головой, будто сам себе не верил. – Куда еще они могли меня засунуть? Третий год пытаюсь перевестись, но куда там. «Ценный кадр», как же… Скажем так: магглы раздражают, но я привык. 

\- Кто бы мог подумать.

\- Мне уже не пятнадцать, Поттер. Мир изменился, - глядя под ноги, сказал Малфой и, не сдержавшись, тихо добавил: – Хотя не могу сказать, что в лучшую сторону.

Несколько минут они шли в тишине. Попадавшиеся навстречу люди не обращали на них внимания. Тишина стояла мягкая, спальная, только изредка вдалеке слышалось рычание проносящихся по дороге автомобилей. От свежего воздуха у Гарри стихла головная боль, глухо ворочавшаяся в затылке еще с обеда. Мысль о скором возвращении домой почему-то вызывала теперь еще меньше радости. 

\- Вот и пришли, - сказал вскоре Малфой с почти явным облегчением. Он дышал тяжело, лоб снова покрывала испарина. – Я сейчас…

Он не договорил, глядя на один из подъездов четырехэтажного дома из светлого камня. Оттуда вышел человек и почти сразу быстрым шагом направился к ним. 

\- Драко! – воскликнул он с приличного расстояния. 

Гарри мельком взглянул на Малфоя, который едва заметно нахмурился, и внимательнее рассмотрел подошедшего. Это был молодой мужчина, лет тридцати, темноволосый, подтянутый, в коротком маггловском пальто. Выглядел он…. Респектабельно. Под стать району и Малфою.

\- Добрый вечер, Джеймс, - поздоровался Малфой. Гарри невольно вздрогнул, будто это имя было самым редким в Англии. – Ты давно здесь? 

\- Нет, - с секундной заминкой ответил тот, и Гарри подумал, что лжец из него неважный. – Когда ты не появился, я забеспокоился и решил приехать. Извини, тебя… тебя, наверное, задержали дела? 

И он впервые перевел взгляд на Гарри. Малфой тоже посмотрел на него, довольно кисло. 

\- Джеймс, это мистер Гарри Поттер. Мистер Поттер, - обратился он к Гарри преувеличенно вежливо, - позвольте представить мистера Джеймса Хейли. 

\- Очень приятно, - улыбнулся Хейли, протягивая руку. – Вы, наверное, работаете вместе с Драко? В Министерстве, да?

Гарри ответил на рукопожатие и до конца осознал, что Хейли его не узнаёт.

\- Можно и так сказать, - ответил он, краем глаза замечая издевательскую усмешку Малфоя. – Только в разных подразделениях. 

Внимание Хейли снова вернулось к Драко. 

\- Боже, с тобой все в порядке? Тебе, к слову, идет, - нелогично заявил он, разглядывая трость – и всего Малфоя, с головы до ног.

\- Все хорошо, просто подвернул ногу, - успокаивающим тоном ответил Малфой и тепло улыбнулся, отчего в уголках глаз собрались первые, едва заметные морщинки. – Прости, не было возможности предупредить тебя. 

\- Ничего. Я просто… - Хейли замялся. На его открытом добродушном лице читалась растерянность. – Рад, что зря волновался. Теперь со спокойной душой можно и домой. 

Гарри почудилась вопросительная интонация в последней фразе. 

\- Я постараюсь связаться с тобой завтра, идет? – предложил Малфой.

\- Конечно. Только я тебя очень прошу: не присылай своего филина посреди дня. Он вчера влетел в кабинет и до смерти всех перепугал, - со смехом сказал Хейли. 

\- Я учту, - с насмешливым блеском в глазах кивнул Малфой. 

\- Тогда до встречи.

\- До встречи. 

Малфой первым протянул руку на прощание. Хейли крепко сжал ее обеими руками, тряхнул пару раз и, помедлив мгновение, отпустил.

\- Мистер Поттер, - кивнул он, дождался ответного кивка и пошел в ту же сторону, откуда появились Гарри с Малфоем. 

Несколько секунд Малфой провожал его взглядом, а потом повернулся к Гарри. На его лице не осталось и тени улыбки. Он выглядел раздраженным и… задетым, что ли. Уязвленным. 

\- Я сейчас вынесу пергамент и остальное, если что найду, - сообщил он. – Жди здесь.

\- Я мог бы и сам… - начал было Гарри, но его перебили. 

\- Не волнуйся, трогать ничего не стану. Натрогался уже. А ко мне в квартиру вы попадете только при наличии ордера, господин аврор, - сказал Малфой, и непонятно было, насколько он серьезен.  
Гарри предположил, что очень.

\- Жди, - резко повторил Малфой и заковылял к дому. 

Гарри хмыкнул самому себе, тоже подошел к подъезду и уселся на ступени крыльца. Этот вечер благодаря одному несговорчивому лифту принес ему немало впечатлений. Таинственная хрень, прорывающая мощные барьеры Хогвартса и Министерства, безусловно, стояла на первом месте. Второе и третье места внезапно и неотвратимо делили факты из жизни Драко Малфоя, только Гарри пока не мог определиться, что удивило его больше: наличие у Малфоя любовника – или то, что этот любовник был магглом.


	2. Chapter 2

***

\- …и где отчет по тем гребаным зельеварам?! Я что, тихо говорил? В следующий раз Сонорус использую, чтобы, мать вашу, все Министерство слышало!

Главный аврор Поттер вылетел из своего кабинета в общее огромное помещение и хищно оглядел подчиненных, чрезмерно деловито снующих туда-сюда и с серьезными минами сидящих за своими столами. 

Орать на сотрудников Гарри не любил, но те иногда просто не оставляли ему выбора. Зато все знали: если главный от души продерет глотку, то отойдет потом гораздо быстрее, так что заслуженные выволочки авроры переносили стоически. 

Гарри нацелился на окопавшегося в дальнем углу Джорджа Лемана, который еще вчера к обеду должен был отчитаться по контрабанде драконьих яиц, но тут взгляд зацепился за чужеродный элемент интерьера. Недалеко от входа, никем не замечаемый в грозовой атмосфере начальничьего гнева, стоял Малфой и паскудно усмехался. Это сразу сбило Гарри с боевого настроя, возвращая к мыслям, что занимали его накануне до глубокой ночи. 

\- Всем за работу, - сказал Гарри уже почти совсем спокойно и тут же поймал несколько изумленных взглядов. – За настоящую работу, а не видимость, как вот сейчас.

В офисе сразу стало легче дышать. Послышались прерванные разговоры, шелест пергаментов, скрип перьев. Буря миновала. Если бы авроры знали, кому стоит сказать за это спасибо, они бы, наверное, не расслаблялись так быстро. 

Гарри подошел к Малфою, который все еще торчал возле самых дверей, словно так и не решил до конца, стоит ли соваться в этот бордовый водоворот. 

\- Строгий, но справедливый глава Аврориата, - не дожидаясь приветствия и сам его пропуская, сказал Малфой с издевательским восхищением. Выглядел он не в пример лучше, чем вчера. – У меня прямо желудок свело от твоей крутости. 

\- Ты, Малфой, никак заблудился? – участливо поинтересовался Гарри. – Пространственная дезориентация после вчерашнего приключения? 

\- Нет, отчего же. Просто надо же мне было куда-то пойти, раз меня выгнали из собственного кабинета. 

Гарри с неудовольствием подумал, что поручение заняться кабинетом Малфоя он дал утром, одним из первых, а сейчас доходило два. Распустились что-то парни, давно выволочек не получали. Он мог закрыть на такое глаза в периоды особенной запарки, но, насколько он знал, сейчас ситуация была довольно спокойной. Или же его не поставили в известность о начале очередного аврала – и это тоже никуда не годилось. 

\- Сходил бы пообедать, - вслух заявил он и, не дожидаясь ответа Малфоя, продолжил: - А это мысль, кстати. Я все равно собирался заскочить к тебе сегодня. Пошли перекусим, что ли? Со вчера ни крошки во рту, а от кабинета уже тошнит. 

\- То-то ты такой злой, - заметил Малфой вполголоса. Он оглядел Гарри с головы до ног, словно раздумывал, достаточно ли тот хорош, чтобы составить ему компанию. Наконец кивнул: - Почему нет. Я тоже еще не обедал. 

Гарри боковым зрением заметил, что авроры, уже переведя дух после прерванной порки, обращают на них внимание. Он приглашающим жестом указал на дверь, позволяя Малфою выйти первым, а сам, задержавшись на пороге, сказал подчиненным: 

\- Если к вечеру у меня на столе не будет того, что там должно быть, кое-кто может недосчитаться премиальных. 

Вот это их точно взбодрит до нужной кондиции. 

\- Рад, что она тебе так понравилась, - со смешком заметил Гарри, пока они шли к лифту. Он кивнул на трость – ту самую, вчерашнюю, - которая снова глухо выстукивала по полу. 

\- Не обольщайся, Поттер, - лениво ответил Малфой. – Просто своей у меня нет.

\- Мог бы наколдовать сам.

\- Зачем? Ты вчера так из кожи вон лез… 

Гарри хмыкнул, посмотрел, как он тяжело ступает на правую ногу, и спросил уже серьезно:

\- Думаешь, долго еще заживать будет? 

\- Еще дня три. Но это уже мелочи. 

С официальным звоном распахнул двери подъехавший лифт. Гарри думал, что они отправятся в министерскую столовую, и удивился, когда Малфой выбрал Атриум. 

\- Ты куда собрался?

\- Хочешь добить меня здешней, с позволения сказать, едой? – скривился Малфой, особенно отчетливо напоминая прежнего себя.

\- Ну… что ж, веди, - усмехнулся Гарри. Ему уже было любопытно, где предпочитают трапезничать аристократичные министерские сотрудники.

И Малфой снова умудрился его удивить. 

Когда они на дребезжащем от усилия лифте добрались до телефонной будки, которая служила входом в Министерство, Малфой уверенным, хотя и медленным шагом направился вдоль улицы, почти не глядя по сторонам. Мантию он снова зачаровал перед самым выходом, Гарри последовал его примеру. 

Они шли минут десять, прежде чем Малфой свернул в небольшой проулок и вскоре толкнул тяжелую дверь. Гарри вошел следом за ним, не успев прочитать неброскую, но дорого выглядящую вывеску.  
Это оказалось кафе, небольшое, очень уютное, с продуманным до мелочей интерьером старой усадьбы. С первого взгляда было понятно, почему Малфою могло здесь понравиться, равно как и то, что кафе было маггловским. 

\- Хорошо. Скажу это вслух: я поражен, - честно признал Гарри. 

\- Не сомневаюсь.

Малфой снял замаскированную мантию, оставил ее на вешалке у входа и направился к угловому столику. Под верхней одеждой на нем были черные брюки и строгая кипенно-белая рубашка. 

Гарри, задержавшись у вешалки, присоединился к нему. Уселся напротив, более внимательно оглядел помещение. Посетителей было немного, никто друг другу не мешал. Темное дерево мебели и паркета, накрахмаленные скатерти и салфетки, мягкое освещение, негромкая приятная музыка и аппетитные запахи, плывущие со стороны кухни, создавали самое приятное впечатление.  
Гарри, проработав неподалеку уйму лет, понятия не имел об этом месте.

\- Я изредка захожу сюда пообедать, если не аппарирую домой или еще куда-нибудь, - сказал Малфой спокойно, а Гарри не к месту подумалось о вчерашнем мистере Хейли. – На удивление неплохая кухня – для магглов, конечно. А цены отпугивают нежелательный контингент, что меня полностью устраивает. 

Только тут до Гарри дошло. 

\- Черт, у меня с собой нет фунтов. А галлеоны они, я думаю, не принимают.

\- Поттер, - протянул Малфой снисходительно, - ну неужели я не могу угостить обедом своего… спасителя? Поверь, мои финансовые дела не настолько плохи. 

Гарри качнул головой, но спорить не стал. Он расстелил на коленях приятно хрустнувшую от свежести салфетку. Как раз в этот момент к ним подошла симпатичная официантка с увесистыми меню в кожаных обложках. Малфой сделал заказ, едва взглянув в протянутую ему папку, и Гарри решил, что насчет «изредка» тот поскромничал. Сам он, не став мучиться выбором, просто повторил заказ Малфоя. Что-то там из курицы с овощами и чай. На самом деле ему, привыкшему перехватывать пару сэндвичей без отрыва от работы, сгодилось бы что угодно.

\- Итак, - Малфой чуть поправил подставочную тарелку, стоящую перед ним, и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. – Тебе уже удалось что-нибудь выяснить? 

Вчера вечером он спустился обратно к Гарри довольно быстро, левитируя перед собой небольшой пакет. Гарри наскоро проверил его на остаточные чары, взял в руки и, коротко распрощавшись с уже явно теряющим остатки терпения Малфоем, аппарировал обратно к Министерству. 

Дежурный при виде него вскочил еще усерднее, чем в прошлый раз, журнал о квиддиче был на прежнем месте. 

Гарри у себя в кабинете осторожно извлек из пакета свиток (Малфой скупо сообщил, что больше не обнаружил у себя ничего подозрительного), развернул его и просмотрел. Тот был исписан мелким ровным почерком, текст на первый взгляд представлял собой выдержки из «Истории магии». Гарри попробовал еще несколько распознающих заклинаний, поискал возможные следы черной магии, ни черта не нашел и решил не заниматься на ходу самодеятельностью, пока не напортачил.

\- Льюис! – крикнул он, припомнив, кому сегодня досталось ночное дежурство. В Аврориате по вечерам и ночью всегда должны были находиться минимум трое сотрудников. Один не покидал пост, другие два могли в случае надобности отправиться по срочному вызову.

Льюис вырос на пороге почти мгновенно.

\- Сэр? – глаза на округлом молодом лице блестели готовностью трудиться. 

\- С утра первым делом передашь это в аналитический, - сказал Гарри, протягивая ему снова упакованный свиток. – Проверить на всё. На всё, понятно?

\- Конечно, сэр. 

\- Моллигана, как появится, - ко мне. Я постараюсь прийти пораньше, до конца вашей смены. Да, и еще… К утру хочу получить от тебя данные о состоянии антиаппарационного барьера Министерства. 

Льюис немного склонил голову набок, в глазах мелькнуло удивление. 

\- Целостность, устойчивость, все характеристики, - пояснил Гарри. – Если Грант будет кочевряжиться со своим обычным «да у меня комар носа не подточит», скажи, что это мое личное распоряжение. Вопросы? 

\- Никаких, сэр. 

\- Молодец. Иди, работай. А я пошел проверять, не оторвет ли мне башку жена. 

Льюис улыбнулся с сочувствием и испарился. 

Насчет гнева Джинни из-за позднего возвращения мужа – это Гарри скорее ради красного словца выдал. Или чтобы себя… успокоить, что ли. Вот, мол, все у них хорошо, все как у всех. 

Когда Гарри произносил «Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать», бросая дымолетный порох в огонь, домой ему все еще не так уж и хотелось. 

С утра он, как и планировал, дал задание Моллигану проверить кабинет Малфоя, убедился, что свитком занимается один из его спецов по зачарованным вещам, просмотрел подготовленные Льюисом данные, после чего благополучно отрубился от этой истории, затянутый в вихрь обычных дел. И из вихря этого его вырвал только собственно Малфой, выпертый из кабинета. 

\- Новостей пока немного, – сказал Гарри, потирая лоб. Голова уже знакомо наливалась тяжестью, которая к вечеру должна была превратиться в болезненную пульсацию. Стоило бы с этим что-то делать, зелий хоть попить каких-нибудь, но руки все не доходили. – К вечеру будет ясность по свитку, хотя я не особо обольщаюсь. Эти блядские чары на предметах обычно срабатывают и сразу исчезают без следа. Ладно хоть это чаще всего пустяковые заклинания, которые отслеживать никому не сдалось. Но есть еще кое-что любопытное. Я тут подумал…

Он замолчал: к ним как раз подошла официантка, балансируя большим подносом. 

\- Надо же, - дежурно отозвался Малфой, пользуясь паузой. Гарри даже внимания не обратил. 

Официантка ловко расставила тарелки и чашки, а после водрузила на стол пузатый фарфоровый чайник. Убедившись, что все идеально, она бесшумно исчезла – ну чисто эльф-домовик. Нет, серьезно, Гарри все отчетливее видел, почему Малфою тут нравится. 

\- Почему все-таки ты почти не пострадал? – спросил он, когда они снова остались одни. 

\- Ну извини. Кто бы знал, что ты такой кровожадный. Или, может, тебе хотелось бы немного дольше поиграть со мной в доктора? 

\- Малфой, не темни, - отмахнулся Гарри, не собираясь вестись на глупую провокацию. – Я проверил сохранность барьера в Министерстве. Его не обошли и не истончили каким-то хитрым способом, его и правда проломили насквозь. До Хогвартса еще не добрался, но там наверняка то же самое. Ну не может человек, даже в бесконтрольной аппарации, пройти сквозь такое и отделаться одним расщеплением. Тебя должно было на куски изрубить. Чего ты недоговариваешь? 

Малфой степенно налил себе чай. Слегка ударил донышком чайника, когда ставил его на место. 

\- Думаю, это из-за отца, - наконец нехотя сказал он, придвигая к себе чашку. 

\- Из-за Люциуса? – непонимающе нахмурился Гарри. – А он здесь при чем?

\- После нашего шестого курса он провел один ритуал, не совсем… 

Малфой осекся, словно вдруг вспомнил, что перед ним сидит Главный аврор Королевства, но Гарри мотнул головой:  
\- Не для протокола.

\- Не совсем законный, - тихо закончил Малфой. – Он боялся за меня и решил хотя бы попытаться меня защитить. Откопал в архивах древнее родовое заклятье. Магия крови... он уже тогда был в отчаянии. 

Малфой размешивал ложечкой чай, хотя Гарри был уверен, что сахара в чашке нет.

\- Отец завязал на меня свои жизненные силы, - выговорил Малфой с почти физическим усилием. - Чтобы они питали мою природную защиту. Не знаю, было ли ему известно, что действие заклятья нельзя остановить или обратить. Оно продолжало тянуть из него магию и… и жизнь, медленно, годами. Пока не вытянуло все. 

Малфой говорил ровно, глуховато, но по выражению его лица и потускневшим глазам Гарри понял, что эта история в нем – одна сплошная рана, которая с годами так и не затянулась. 

\- Мама рассказала обо всем уже потом. В больнице Святого Мунго. Знаешь, это любопытно. Ты выжил во время нападения Темного Лорда, потому что тебя защитила любовь матери. А меня теперь, выходит, спасла любовь отца. 

Он вдруг слабо, недобро улыбнулся.

\- Ты, кстати, тоже имеешь к этому некоторое отношение, Поттер. Отец окончательно решился на ритуал, когда понял, что опасность мне грозит не только от Пожирателей. 

Образ Драко, истекающего кровью на полу школьного туалета, встал перед глазами так отчетливо, будто это было только вчера. Гарри хмуро вонзил вилку в сочный кусок курицы. 

\- Почему не сказал вчера? – спросил он, не поднимая глаз от тарелки. Приступ собственного раздражения его удивил.  
Раздражен был Гарри в основном на себя. 

\- Я об этом просто не подумал, пока ты не оставил меня в покое, - ответил Малфой, тоже берясь за приборы. – Эта защита… мне бы хотелось вообще о ней забыть. Большую часть времени неплохо получается. 

Какое-то время они молча ели. Готовили здесь и впрямь очень вкусно, Гарри почти не заметил, как ополовинил тарелку, а ведь полчаса назад он даже особого голода не чувствовал, просто мозгами помнил, что надо заправить организм.

\- Ну что ж, - выдохнув и убедившись, что скопившееся над их столом напряжение немного разрядилось, подвел он промежуточный итог. – Вывод первый: пока можно не опасаться применения этой зачарованной херни для проникновения в Хогвартс или другие хорошо защищенные места. Она не обходит барьеры, а действительно тащит сквозь них, и если б ты не был таким Терминатором, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали. 

\- Кем? – переспросил Малфой. 

\- Терм… неважно, - отмахнулся вилкой Гарри. Он сам не знал, с чего вдруг ему вспомнился персонаж одного из немногих фильмов, которые ему удалось посмотреть в детстве. – Опасность свитка от этого не уменьшается, конечно. Просто вместо угрозы зданиям мы имеем угрозу жизням тех, кому подобные штуки попадутся в руки. Час от часу не легче. 

Он сердито заработал челюстями, расправляясь с очередным куском ароматнейшей сочной курицы. 

\- А второй? – спросил Малфой. Его порция уменьшалась не так стремительно.

\- М?

\- Второй вывод будет? 

\- О, ну тут все просто, - сказал Гарри. – У кого-то на тебя вот такенный зуб, Малфой. 

\- Неужели ты и правда получаешь жалованье за подобные протухшие открытия? – покачал головой тот.

\- Ты не путай. В остальное время тебя многие просто тихо-молча не переваривают. Думаю, большинство – просто за то, что ты не сдался и смог наладить нормальную жизнь. – Малфой взглянул на него с удивлением, хотя Гарри не видел, чему тут можно удивиться. Сказал как есть же. – А тут кому-то всерьез хвост защемило, если подкинул тебе такую опасную вещь. Впору заводить дело о покушении на убийство. 

\- Не подумай, что я защищаю этого… шутника, - проговорил Малфой, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по столу. – Но это и впрямь мог быть дурацкий розыгрыш с плохо рассчитанной силой чар. Кто бы ни подбросил свиток, он не знал наверняка, что я первым делом начну аппарировать, а не, скажем, применю банальное Акцио. Что, меня завалило бы насмерть собственной мебелью? Достойный вышел бы некролог.

\- Что он там рассчитал или не рассчитал – это мы у него спросим, – жестко сказал Гарри. – И где он такие чары взял – тоже. А ты пока вспоминай, кому успел насолить по-крупному в последнее время. 

\- Ты ведь думаешь, что это кто-то из наших. 

Малфой не спрашивал, а просто уточнял. 

Гарри поскреб подбородок, мрачнея. Эта часть ему особенно была не по душе. 

\- Свиток лежал в твоем кабинете. Моллиган, конечно, проверит его на следящие и другие неприятные заклинания, но я, честно говоря, не думаю, что он что-то найдет. Свиток просто подбросили, и кому-то постороннему сделать это было бы куда сложнее, чем сотруднику. 

\- А по-моему, невелика разница, - возразил Малфой. – Я всегда надежно запираю дверь.

\- Может, отсроченное заклятье? – задумался Гарри. Ему тут же захотелось отправиться в аналитический отдел и вытрясти все, что уже было известно о проклятом – во всех смыслах – свитке. – Предмет попадает в руки, но чары начинают действовать позже? 

\- Большую часть тех документов я взял из архива два дня назад. Старые дела, которые могут пригодиться сейчас.

\- Мда… разве что архивариуса обвинить. То-то старик удивится. 

\- Никакой конкретики, - резюмировал Малфой. 

\- Будь пока настороже. Вдруг твоему шутнику показалось мало и он захочет продолжения.

\- Я всегда настороже, - ответил Малфой, и получилось, кажется, резче, чем ему хотелось, потому что он попытался смягчить слова улыбкой. И ему это, стоило признать, удалось. 

\- Что? Чего ты на меня так вылупился, Поттер? – тут же смазал он впечатление.

\- Да просто… ничего. Так. – Гарри покачал головой. Странно было бы объяснять ему, что Гарри никогда не мог представить, как они будут сидеть в маггловском кафе и разговаривать. Не мотать друг другу нервы, а просто говорить. 

И кстати насчет «говорить». Гарри только теперь вспомнил, о чем хотел спросить при встрече с Малфоем.

\- Слушай, я в сегодняшней почте видел конверт от ваших, но еще не успел прочитать. 

\- О да, я заметил, как ты был занят, - подхватил Малфой с готовностью.

\- Именно, - хмурясь для виду, кивнул Гарри. – Не знаешь, что там? Избавил бы меня от чтения лишней бумажки. 

\- Эту бумажку, как ты выразился, я лично направил в Аврориат еще два дня назад. И там запрос на няньку. 

Здорово. Опять отрывать кого-то от текущих дел. И кто Гарри за язык тянул только?  
Последний проглоченный кусочек курицы камнем осел в желудке. 

\- Да вы нам прямо продыху не даете, - вздохнул Гарри. – И что за дело? 

Малфой в один миг как-то неуловимо преобразился, становясь не просто бывшим однокурсником Драко, а задолбанным, но дотошным сотрудником Министерства магии.

\- Дело такое, что одна чертова идиотка, по документам проходящая как потерпевшая, влюбилась в маггла, выболтала ему все, что можно и что нельзя, а он развлекся – и исчез. Прихватив весь ее домашний запас зелий, очень приличный по объемам, хочу заметить. Хорошо еще, что этой… потерпевшей хватило мозгов сообщить о произошедшем в Министерство, когда ее самостоятельные поиски не увенчались успехом. Испугалась все-таки. А ведь с самого начала знала, что он не в ладах с законом. Но нет же, ей романтику подавайте. Я с ног сбился, пока его нашел…

\- Подожди, - затормозил его Гарри. – А почему это на тебя повесили? Тут вполне можно было и авроров привлекать, особенно если среди зелий были опасные. 

\- Смертельных – не было, - кисло отозвался Малфой. – Это и стало основанием для доблестных авроров скинуть дело на нас. Якобы преступный умысел доказан не был, а вот воздействие магией на маггла – было, так что вперед, мистер Малфой, пашите на благо магического сообщества. 

\- И чего напахал? – поинтересовался Гарри, мысленно взяв на заметку, что надо будет разобраться с распределением поступающих заявлений. 

\- Нашел его, что еще я должен был сделать? – раздраженно ответил Малфой. – Два дня как нашел. Успел узнать, что этот слизень решил сбыть зелья, как наркотики. По-тихому и небольшими порциями. Своими глазами видел, как он продал пузырек оборотного. Я успел, конечно, выудить его из кармана покупателя, но это только один случай. Пока он еще осторожничает и ищет подходящих «клиентов», но слухи уже пошли, так что нужно срочно остановить продажу и выяснить, кто еще успел сделать покупку. С первым проблем не будет, второе несколько сложнее. Вот бы пару капель Веритасерума ему в пиво…

Малфой с ухмылкой встретил потяжелевший взгляд Гарри.

\- Да шучу я, не зверись так. Я, как хороший мальчик, жду, когда господа авроры соизволят все-таки поднять задницу и сделать свою работу. Разумеется, я и сам в состоянии справиться с одним несчастным магглом, но…

\- Протокол есть протокол, - закончил за него Гарри набившую оскомину фразу, от которой было никуда не деться и не скрыться никому в Министерстве. 

Всех работников Министерства магии, которым предстояло вступить в контакт с потенциально опасным магглом, обязан был сопровождать сотрудник Аврориата во избежание столкновений, конфликтов и любых неприятных последствий. Не уточнялось при этом, для кого последствия могут наступить скорее: для собственно магглов или для магического мира. 

Такое постановление было принято два года назад и значительно усложнило Гарри жизнь, потому что контактов с магглами случалось немало, доподлинно определить степень опасности было не всегда возможно, а многие министерские еще и перестраховывались, потому что «с авроров не убудет». А с авроров – убывало. Отдел иногда просто задыхался от нехватки кадров, оперативников то и дело сдергивали с заданий, и все в открытую называли авроров-сопровождающих просто – няньки. 

\- Слушай, а когда ты собираешься навестить этого маггла? – спросил Гарри. 

\- Если будет решен вопрос с сопровождением, то хоть завтра, часов в семь вечера. 

\- Завтра? – с сомнением спросил Гарри. – Ты сказал, ногу залечишь только через три дня. 

\- Я с ним наперегонки не собираюсь бегать, а за три дня чертов маггл таких дел может наворотить, что потом еще полгода не расхлебаем. 

\- Передай его кому-нибудь другому?

Тут Малфой посмотрел на него так, что Гарри самому себе дал мысленную затрещину за тупость. Ну да, конечно. Оно и в Аврориате мало кто рвался принять на себя чужие обязанности, а уж к Малфою очереди желающих помочь точно не стояло. 

Гарри кое-что прикинул про себя, утвердительно тряхнул головой:

\- Будет тебе нянька. Завтра в половине седьмого жди сопровождающего в Атриуме. 

Малфой с подозрением прищурился, но от вопросов удержался. Видно было, что ему очень хочется закрыть это дело. Он только сдержанно кивнул, одновременно подтверждая и благодаря. 

Гарри пригубил чай и негромко хмыкнул в чашку. 

\- Связалась с магглом, значит, - пробормотал он. – И все ему разболтала. Дааа… и правда фигово. 

Молчание Малфоя было как ледяная стена, мгновенно отделившая его от Гарри, и сам он тоже на мгновение будто покрылся коркой льда, застыв с салфеткой в приподнятой руке. Потом по льду побежали трещины, и светлые глаза загорелись злым, но веселым огоньком.

\- Представь себе, такое бывает, - ответил он. – Берутся же откуда-то полукровки.

\- Точно. Тут дело больше в выборе. С кем связываться, кому разбалтывать… 

Ему опять вспомнился Джеймс Хейли, темные волосы, искренняя улыбка, респектабельный под стать дорогой Ланкастер-гейт, Бейсуотер, и Драко Малфою.  
Они неплохо смотрелись рядом. Контрастно.

\- Я смотрю, господина аврора прямо-таки распирает от вопросов, - сказал Малфой, сминая застывшую на лице маску асимметричной и отчего-то довольной усмешкой. – Это профессиональная привычка или недолеченное с детства банальное любопытство? 

\- Всего понемногу, - честно и довольно дружелюбно отозвался Гарри, но продолжать разговор не стал. Не сейчас. - Ладно, нам пора. Служба зовет.

Они и правда несколько засиделись, и если Главному аврору никто не осмелился бы пенять за задержку с обеда, то Малфой мог нарваться.

Бесшумная услужливая официантка мгновенно принесла счет. Малфой расплатился – как показалось Гарри, оставив весьма щедрые чаевые. Видеть в его руках бумажные маггловские деньги было по-настоящему дико. 

Надевая замаскированный под пальто рабочий мундир, Гарри подумал, что непременно наведается сюда снова.  
Еще он подумал, что завтра нужно обязательно закончить со всеми делами к шести часам.


	3. Chapter 3

***

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся с приятным предвкушающим ощущением, какое бывало у него перед закрытием крупных дел. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, в течение которых он умывался, чтобы понять, что чувство это связано с Малфоем. Ну, не с ним самим, конечно, а с небольшой операцией, которую они запланировали на вечер. 

Хотя об участии Гарри Малфой не знал. Наверное, от этого ожидание и было таким теплым и щекотным. 

До обеда он разбирался с отчетами и докладами, которыми взбодрившиеся подчиненные завалили его вчера к концу рабочего дня, потом выслушивал план по обезвреживанию тех самых хитрых контрабандистов, таскавших драконьи яйца с континента, потом отбивался от главы департамента по международному сотрудничеству, пытавшегося затащить его на какую-то конференцию в Цюрихе… Опомнился Гарри в шестом часу. В висках стучало, желудок сводило от голода, а воспоминание о вчерашней ароматной курице вызвало в животе целую руладу. 

Он нацарапал министерскому буфетчику записку с просьбой прислать пару сэндвичей и, когда та выпорхнула из кабинета, потянулся к малфоевскому конверту, который лежал на краю стола. Накануне Гарри вскрыл его и наскоро пробежался по материалам дела, но сегодня хотел прочесть более внимательно. Не хватало еще, чтобы Малфой уличил его в неподготовленности. Он до сих пор помнил, как бесила его в школе одна мысль о том, что он может в чем-то уступить Малфою. От некоторых привычек избавиться оказалось не так-то просто. 

\- Сэр, могу я?.. – начал возникший на пороге Льюис. По негласному правилу когда дверь кабинета главного была открыта, подчиненные могли заходить без лишних церемоний. Авроры ценили это и старались не злоупотреблять. 

\- Это охренеть-как-срочно, Льюис? – Гарри коротко взглянул на него и вернулся к материалам дела.

\- Срочно, но не… - Тот пошуршал бумагами, которые держал в руках. – Просто срочно. Подождет до завтра. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Гарри и, когда Льюис ушел, взмахом руки захлопнул дверь. 

Мэгги Конорс, той самой, которой не повезло связаться с магглом-преступником, было двадцать три года. Училась в Хаффлпафе (чему Гарри нисколько не удивился, хоть и выругал себя за подверженность стереотипам), питала слабость к зельеварению и после блестяще сданных экзаменов устроилась в лабораторию, которая снабжала снадобьями Святого Мунго и ряд частных клиник. Ее непродолжительный и крайне неудачный роман с неким Эдди Финчем закончился выкраденными из домашней аптеки Мэгги – тут у Гарри сдвинулись брови – полутора сотнями пузырьками различных зелий. И если на противопростудные лекарства можно было закрыть глаза, то оборотное и уменьшающее зелья – совсем другое дело. 

Был среди пропавшего и Феликс Фелицис, и сильное любовное зелье, и немало других серьезных составов, но дело все равно сбагрили Малфою на основании формальности. Яды в списке и впрямь отсутствовали, но любой идиот понял бы, что та же оборотка может стать оружием в руках недобросовестного маггла. 

Идиотов в Аврориате не было, зато были халявщики. Или кто-то просто решил, что, раз другие департаменты скидывают на них якобы лишнюю нагрузку, можно делать то же самое в ответ. 

С такой точкой зрения Гарри был в корне не согласен и в ближайшее время собирался в максимально доступных формулировках донести свое мнение до подчиненных. А пока… пока на часах было уже начало седьмого. 

Гарри дождался сэндвичей, быстро затолкал их в рот, почти не чувствуя вкуса (что было, в общем, к лучшему), запил водой, еще раз убедился, что закончил со всем охренеть-каким-срочным и отправился в Атриум, чтобы встретить Малфоя. 

В просторном холле было немноголюдно. Рабочий день кончился, большинство сотрудников уже отправились по домам. Гарри стоял возле гардероба для посетителей, которым почти никто никогда не пользовался, иногда отвечая на приветствия проходивших мимо магов. Слава Мерлину, никто не пытался вступить в разговор. 

Когда большая стрелка на старых часах, висящих посреди Атриума, указала строго на шестерку, появился Малфой. Он заметил Гарри сразу и, стоило отдать ему должное, вполне успешно справился с лицом. Перекосило его лишь на секунду. 

На этот раз он был без трости. Его походка, даже с учетом не до конца вылеченной ноги, казалась тяжелее обычного. Гарри присмотрелся к ботинкам Малфоя, мелькающим под длинной мантией, и вместо обычного невысокого каблука успел разглядеть толстую подошву, которая почти не издавала звука при столкновении с полом. 

\- Ну и ну, Поттер. Тебе что, до такой степени нечем заняться? – спросил Малфой, оказавшись достаточно близко. 

\- Если тебя не устраивает моя кандидатура, могу прислать кого-нибудь другого. Скажем… - Гарри призадумался и даже поднял глаза к потолку. – Через недельку. Сгодится? 

\- Кончайте паясничать, Главный аврор, - ответил Малфой. – Не знаю, какого зрелища ты ждешь, но уверен, что будешь разочарован. А большего мне и не надо. 

Только когда он произнес это, Гарри понял, что и правда ждал зрелища, и его же предвкушал в утренней послесонной дымке. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на что-то особенное. Просто интересно было посмотреть на Малфоя во всей этой работе с магглами, как будто он не убедился еще вчера, что Малфой и маггловский мир – уже давно не взаимоисключающие понятия. 

\- Какой ты стал непритязательный, Малфой, - сказал Гарри с усмешкой и протянул ему руку. – Давай уже. 

Малфой стиснул его ладонь холодными пальцами. Он медлил, словно собирался с духом для прыжка в аппарационный поток. Наверное, он еще не перемещался так после инцидента с зачарованным свитком. Гарри без единой мысли провел большим пальцем по его кисти, словно успокаивая встревоженную сову, и предложил: 

\- Передай мне координаты. 

Малфой скривился, но не стал спорить. Прикрыл глаза, сосредоточенно сообщая точки для аппарации, и через несколько секунд они уже стояли в темном переулке. С одного его конца слышался гомон оживленной улицы, другой упирался в серое многоэтажное здание. С обеих сторон стояли фонари, но тусклые световые облака не дотягивались друг до друга. В середине промежутка, образованного стенами двух других зданий, уже клубились вечерние тени. Людей поблизости не было.

\- Мило, - изрек Гарри, оглядываясь. – Мы рядом с домом Финча? 

Бледный немного более обычного Малфой кивнул. 

\- Я оставил следящие чары, когда нашел это место. Сейчас он должен быть здесь. 

\- И мы просто постучимся к нему в дверь? 

\- Поттер, а ты вообще знаешь, что нам нужно делать? – с нехорошим любопытством спросил Малфой. – Или просто на экскурсию пожаловал? 

\- Инструкцию по взаимодействию с магглами я читал, если ты об этом, - сухо сказал Гарри. – Даже больше скажу: я и в ее составлении участвовал. Так что не хами. Но деталей там, разумеется, нет. 

\- Разумеется, - передразнил Малфой, берясь за пуговицы наглухо застегнутой мантии. – Каждый пункт изволь собственными мозгами подвести под реальные условия. А детали неплохо было бы уточнить до того, как аппарировать неизвестно куда. Или у вас, Избранных, рабочий процесс как-то по-особому строится? 

\- Сегодня я просто нянька, – напомнил Гарри. – А ты вроде бы говорил, что и без посторонней помощи справишься с «одним несчастным магглом». Так что кончай выделываться. Какой план?

\- План начинается с того, чтобы не выдать себя в первые пять минут. 

Он расстегнул мантию, снял ее и стал аккуратно сворачивать. Гарри смотрел на него внимательно- внимательно.

\- Ого, Малфой, - произнес он самым нейтральным тоном, на какой был сейчас способен. – Выглядишь…

\- Как маггл, - с раздражением бросил тот. 

Он как раз заклинанием уменьшил мантию и теперь убирал получившийся сверток в накладной карман свободных болотно-зеленых штанов. Сверху на нем была теплая серая толстовка с капюшоном. Вместо классических ботинок с каблуком Малфой был обут в черные берцы. 

\- Как маггл, - эхом повтори Гарри. Стоило поблагодарить Малфоя за эту его реплику: сам Гарри понятия не имел, что собирался сказать. 

Малфой выглядел непривычно, и ему, черт возьми, шло. Только вряд ли он оценил бы такой комплимент, рискни Гарри произнести что-то подобное вслух.

\- Надеюсь, ты тоже продумал маскировку, - со смешком сказал Малфой и провел рукой по идеально уложенным волосам, отчего те немедленно приняли более подходящий новому образу взъерошенный вид. Наверное, до этого прическу держали какие-то чары. Одна прядь тут же упала на глаза, и Малфой тряхнул головой. Жест показался для него привычным. 

Гарри порадовался, что под рабочую мантию надел сегодня черные джинсы, а классические ботинки с каблуками в принципе не носил. Он просто трансфигурировал мундир в спортивную черную куртку и решил, что вполне сойдет за рядового маггла. Малфой придирчиво оглядел его, но от комментариев удержался. 

\- В соответствии с поправкой о минимальном вмешательстве в маггловское жилье, будем… - Малфой пошарил в другом широком кармане штанов, - выкуривать. 

\- Надеюсь, это метафора, - сказал Гарри и посмотрел на существо, лежавшее теперь на ладони Малфоя. Оно отдаленно напоминало мышь. - Это еще что? 

Он подошел к Малфою ближе и понял, что существо только на первый взгляд казалось живым. На самом деле это был неопрятный черный комок из ниток, шерсти, маленьких перышек и еще какого-то мусора, с глазами-пуговицами и тонким, похожим на крысиный, хвостом. 

\- Антидомовой, - ответил Малфой, слегка брезгливо рассматривая предмет. Глаза-пуговицы моргнули. – Нашел его в магазине розыгрышей полгода назад. Полезная оказалась штука. 

Гарри не стал уточнять, что Малфой забыл в магазине розыгрышей. Может, сыну что-то покупал. Хотя представить это Гарри было почти так же непросто, как и то, что Драко решил побаловать себя рыгательными ирисками или дымящимися перьями. 

\- И как он… оно работает? 

Малфой усмехнулся. Поманив за собой Гарри, он дошел до конца переулка, окинул понурый серый дом взглядом, убедился, что на улице поблизости никого нет. Потом он нацелил палочку на одно из освещенных окон второго этажа, сосредоточился и произнес:

\- Алохомора. 

Окно, чуть помедлив, с тихим щелчком приотворилось. 

\- Вингардиум Левиоса, - продолжил Малфой, и шерстяной хвостатый комок поплыл по воздуху к образовавшейся щели. Не прекращая левитировать его, Малфой применил беспалочковые маскировочные чары. Как на взгляд Гарри – просто чтобы слегка выпендриться. Это можно было сделать еще до «отправки». 

\- Как утверждает производитель, антидомовой заставляет хозяина нервничать в собственном доме, шататься из угла в угол и всячески тревожиться. Надо сказать, реклама в данном случае не обманула, а с магглами эта штука срабатывает еще лучше. Они почти сразу начинают испытывать такое беспокойство, что покидают дом, даже если никуда выходить не собирались. Действие ограничено по времени, но мне обычно хватает. 

Гарри не мог не признать, что это было чертовски изобретательно. Видимо, он выглядел достаточно впечатленным, чтобы Малфой самодовольно, хоть и не без горечи усмехнулся.

\- Приходится как-то выкручиваться, когда наше магглолюбивое руководство связывает нас по рукам и ногам. Гораздо проще было бы аппарировать прямо туда и вытрясти из него все о проданных зельях, а вместо этого мы засовываем ему в окно чертову мышь из мусора. 

\- Зато это куда веселее, - заметил Гарри, наблюдая, как антидомовой удачно влетел в окно.

\- Да. В первые пару раз. 

Малфой сунул палочку в спрятанные под толстовкой ножны. 

\- Теперь – ждем. 

\- Долго?

\- Минут пятнадцать, - пожал он плечами. – Ты торопишься на семейный ужин, Поттер? 

На ужин Гарри не торопился. Довольно паршиво было осознавать, что прямо сейчас в темной маггловской подворотне ему вроде как лучше, чем в своем обжитом, до последней половицы знакомом доме. 

Мысль о том, что он, выходит, и общество Малфоя предпочел компании собственной жены, Гарри постарался запихать подальше. 

Малфой отошел в гущу теней, выбрал относительно чистое место и, проведя короткую битву с самим собой, привалился спиной к стене, как раз рядом с ярко-зеленым абстрактным граффити. Он достал из кармана пачку сигарет, вытащил одну и, уже обхватывая тонкий белый цилиндрик губами, поджег кончик невербальным заклинанием. Его лицо коротко осветилось теплым сиянием.

\- Будешь? – спросил он, выдыхая первый клуб сизоватого дыма. Спросил как-то очень просто, без второго-третьего-четвертого дна, как будто они приятели и нет ничего странного в том, чтобы поделиться друг с другом сигаретами. 

Гарри молча мотнул головой, в которой на несколько долгих мгновений стало очень пусто и сонно. «Не знал, что ты куришь», - хотел сказать он. Мерлиновы яйца, ну конечно не знал. Откуда бы. И что вообще он может, или должен, или хочет знать о Малфое.   
Об этом Малфое. 

\- Ну и зря, - вздохнул Малфой, не подозревая о внезапном приступе душевного раздрая Гарри. 

С шумной улицы к ним завернул парень лет двадцати. Из ушей у него свисали ниточки наушников. Он прошел мимо Малфоя, не обращая на него внимания, и зацепился взглядом за Гарри. Протопав до конца переулка, он нырнул в один из подъездов дома Финча.   
Гарри «довел» его до дверей и встал рядом с Малфоем.

\- Это такая маггловская мантия-невидимка, - сказал тот со смешком. – Стоишь себе, куришь спокойно, и никому до тебя дела нет. С телефоном еще надежнее работает, но…

Он поморщился, давая понять, что телефон – это уж чересчур для него. И знакомое с детства заносчивое выражение лица почему-то совсем не казалось смешным в сочетании с маггловскими шмотками военного образца и взлохмаченными волосами. На удивление, происхождение Малфоя было сейчас заметнее, чем когда он облачался в официальную строгую мантию. Но это, конечно, если знать, куда смотреть. Гарри знал. 

\- Как тебя все-таки угораздило? – спросил Гарри, не сдержавшись. 

\- Будь поконкретнее, Поттер. Угораздило что? 

Сердито стряхнутый пепел приземлился рядом с толстой подошвой левого ботинка. Гарри видел, что Малфой сильнее опирается на эту ногу, чтобы дать правой немного отдохнуть. Она все еще его беспокоила. 

\- Твоя работа. В жизни бы не поверил, что ты пойдешь на… это все. - Гарри неопределенно обвел рукой изрисованные стены и самого Малфоя, довольно гармонично вписывающегося в обстановку. 

Тот прищурился, затянулся слишком сильно, так, что едва не закашлялся, но выдохнул спокойно.

\- Ты такой не один, Поттер, - сказал он с натянутой ленцой. – Они все тоже не верили. Эти старые министерские индюки. Когда я появился в Министерстве в поисках места, они не дали мне от ворот поворот. Они же вроде как… благородные, да? 

Он ядовито улыбнулся, сигарета в пальцах дрогнула. 

\- Не стали в открытую говорить, что сыну бывшего сподвижника Лорда среди честных волшебников ловить нечего. Вместо этого мне дали Шанс. «А точно ли ты перевоспитался, Драко? Если так, иди-ка засунь язык в задницы магглам и хорошенько потрудись, и тогда мы поверим, что ты стал хорошим мальчиком». 

\- Уверен, примерно так все и было, - сказал Гарри, ни на секунду не отводя от него взгляда. Глаза у Малфоя, более темные сейчас, чем обычно, были как сталь. – И шанс, кстати, не такой уж плохой. 

\- Пожалуй, - согласился Малфой, будто сразу, резко оттолкнул от себя давно пережитую обиду и, Гарри не сомневался, отборное унижение. - Надо же было им меня проверить. Только, думаю, если бы я не справился и сорвался на ком из магглов, никто в Министерстве не расстроился бы. Готов поспорить на сотню галлеонов – они этого ждали с нетерпением. И только из-за этого… не дождались. 

\- А знаешь, о чем я готов поспорить на две сотни галлеонов? – спросил Гарри. – В один прекрасный момент ты пожалел, что не ходил на маггловедение в Хогвартсе. 

\- Да уж. Ты бы озолотился, - ответил Малфой с улыбкой, из которой наконец ушел яд. – Таких моментов у меня было больше, чем один. 

\- Но ты все-таки привык, - сказал Гарри с вопросительной интонацией.

\- Я смирился, - поправил Малфой.   
Несмотря на улыбку, прозвучало все равно горько. 

На звук хлопнувшей подъездной двери они среагировали одновременно. Малфой оттолкнулся от стены, нахмурился.

\- Как-то быстро, - пробормотал он. 

Гарри увидел спускающегося по ступеням крыльца парня, подходящего под описание Эдди Финча. Русоволосый, крепкий, невысокого роста. На нем были тонкие домашние штаны и распахнутая куртка, под которой виднелась мятая футболка. Собирался он, кажется, в спешке. 

\- Наш клиент, - сказал Малфой, бросил сигарету и придушил тяжелым носком ботинка. – Пошли, Поттер. Пора за работу.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Финч с полминуты стоял на месте. Порыв холодного ветра заставил его передернуться. Подрагивающими руками он принялся застегивать куртку, получилось попытки с четвертой. Гарри хмуро подумал, что такими темпами он очухается от холода и надумает вернуться в дом, но Финч только поводил головой из стороны в сторону, и даже с расстояния его взгляд казался мутным. В конце концов он качнулся и двинулся в сторону, вдоль длинной серой громады здания. 

Гарри направился следом, но Малфой цепко поймал его за локоть, молча заставляя выждать несколько секунд. Только после этого они вместе зашагали по грязному асфальту, на котором блестели лужи прошедшего днем дождя. 

Как только они покинули переулок, ветер усилился. Гарри поежился в своей куртке, которая получилась довольно легкой, и покосился на Малфоя. Несмотря на более легкую верхнюю одежду, тот вроде бы не мерз. Наверное, с детства еще привык к холоду в этих их слизеринских подземельях. Гарри никогда не понимал, кто додумался запихнуть туда детей. Правда, теперь, когда его собственный сын учился в Слизерине, вопрос этот беспокоил его куда живее, чем раньше. 

Финч шел довольно медленно, но как-то странно. Его всего подергивало на ходу, он суетливо запихивал руки в карманы, вытаскивал их, запихивал снова, и озирался по сторонам, так что решение Малфоя чуть отстать от него оказалось верным. 

\- Он пьян? – вполголоса спросил Гарри. Подумав, добавил: - Или, скорее, под кайфом. Смотри, как его трепыхает. 

\- Просто сокровище, - протянул Малфой с отвращением. 

\- Может, отменим все? В измененное сознание лучше не лезть. 

Малфой поколебался, но потом тряхнул головой.  
\- Нет, это может оказаться даже на руку. Легче будет просмотреть его мысли и вытащить нужную информацию. От этой гадости, которой магглы себя пичкают, природная сопротивляемость падает до нуля. 

Они втроем – Финч впереди и Гарри с Малфоем в полусотне ярдов от него – вышли на хорошо освещенный широкий тротуар. Здесь было довольно шумно от вечернего потока людей и машин. Малфой огляделся, довольно хмыкнул. 

\- Ну вот, отсюда он уже домой не рванет.

Он резко прибавил шаг, хоть это и далось ему с некоторым трудом. Вскоре они оказались совсем рядом с Финчем. Засунув руки в карманы штанов и ссутулив плечи, Малфой позвал:

\- Эдди? Эй, Эдди! 

Тот застыл и дергано развернулся всем корпусом. Гарри наконец видел его лицо вблизи. Зрачки у Финча расползлись чернильными лужицами, лоб покрывал бисер испарины. Выглядел он нездоровым. 

Гарри сквозь одежду почувствовал, как по коже прошлась щекотная волна магии, разошедшаяся от Малфоя. Он узнал Внушающие чары. С опытными волшебниками такое не прокатило бы, разумеется, но перед ними был маггл, и притом очень уязвимый сейчас в психическом плане. 

\- Привет! Как жизнь? – говорил Малфой, приблизившись к нему. – А я как раз думал, что надо бы с тобой увидеться, по делу. Ну, ты чего так уставился? Ладно, бывает. Я Дин, припоминаешь? Дин Томас. 

На бледном приплюснутом лице читалась растерянность. Гарри мельком взглянул на Малфоя. Тот держался естественно, словно для него в порядке вещей было трепаться с наркоманами посреди улицы, но глаза немного сузились. Он опять тряхнул головой, отбрасывая мешающуюся прядь волос, и давление чар усилилось. 

\- А. Дин, - сонно моргнув, хрипло отозвался Финч. Затвердевшая линия плеч Малфоя чуть расслабилась. - Привет. 

Тут он уткнулся вопросительным взглядом в спутника «Дина». 

\- Это приятель мой, Гарри, - ответил Малфой, непривычно прокатив на языке имя, и хлопнул Поттера по плечу. – А это старина Эдди, вот и познакомились. Есть пара минут? 

Учитывая, что старина Эдди понятия не имел, что он вообще делает на улице, пара минут у него нашлась. Он огляделся, решая, куда им лучше пойти. 

\- Тут поблизости бар Малыша Томми, - сказал он. Он беспокойно теребил пальцами язычок молнии на куртке, хотя едва ли это замечал. – Можно заскочить. 

\- Ага, - согласился Малфой. 

Они прошли еще немного вперед по оживленной улице, а потом свернули в очередной полутемный закоулок. Малфой вел с Финчем светскую беседу ни о чем в духе «Как сам?» – «Ничего, кручусь потихоньку». Гарри, отстав на пару шагов, максимально подстроился под ритм движений Финча и осторожно, едва касаясь, прощупывал его разум. Толку от этого пока не было никакого. Без палочки и полнокровного Легилименс Гарри мог ухватить только самые назойливые мысли, копошащиеся в припудренном кокаином мозгу. Про наркотик Финч как раз в основном и думал, отхватывая ощущения от дозы и беспокоясь, не помешает ли ему это «заниматься делами». 

До бара они добрались минут за десять. Неоновая вывеска была выключена, заведение не работало. Финч забарабанил в дверь. Через минуту изнутри послышалось недовольное ворчание. Стукнул засов, дверь приоткрылась, из нее высунулось сердитое бородатое лицо.

\- Какого?.. Эдди, мать твою, ты, что ли? 

\- Я, я. Томми, мы тут у тебя приземлимся ненадолго? 

Дверь открылась полностью. Малыш Томми вполне ожидаемо оказался великаном под пять с половиной футов ростом, с головой, которая казалась маловатой его телу. 

\- Приземляйтесь, - помедлив и оглядев всю троицу, разрешил он. – Все равно мы сегодня закрыты. 

Прошли в теплое, затопленное приглушенным светом барное нутро. Пахло каким-то чистящим средством, стулья были перевернуты и водружены на столы, пол влажно блестел. Почти сразу из дальней боковой дверцы выскользнула тоненькая девушка, на ходу пытавшаяся попасть в рукав пальто. 

\- Томми, я закончила! – крикнула она, перекрывая доносящуюся из динамиков у бара музыку. Заметила посетителей, ойкнула, улыбнулась: - Привет. 

Ее взгляд чуть дольше задержался на Малфое и быстро, цепко, внимательно – чисто по-женски – просканировал его с головы до ног на грани приличия. Она наконец справилась с пальто, изящным движением набросила его на плечи и откинула назад копну рыжеватых волос. 

\- Ну все, я пойду? – девушка снова обратилась к хозяину бара. 

\- Иди, - махнул рукой тот. – И, Марта, завтра чтоб без опозданий, я больше повторять не буду. 

\- Конечно, - заверила Марта с беспечностью, которая даже Гарри заставила усомниться в ее обещании.

Она подхватила с барной стойки сумочку и выбежала, умудрившись послать Малфою на прощание еще одну улыбку.  
Гарри успел заметить, что тот вполне приветливо ей ответил. 

\- Не буду я повторять, как же, - пропыхтел Малыш Томми, но вокруг темных глаз собрались улыбчивые морщинки. – В одно ухо влетает, в другое вылетает. Но девчонка все равно славная. 

\- И походу, веревки из тебя вьет, - Финч, скидывая куртку, рассыпался в натужном, дробном смехе. – Что, кстати, Фрэнк? Не заходил? Я его на той неделе видел. 

Пока Томми отвечал про Фрэнка, которого он не видел, Гарри поймал вопросительный взгляд Малфоя и мотнул головой. Тот не выглядел удивленным. Редко когда удается выяснить что-то полезное фоновой легилименцией. 

Финч и Томми увлеклись разговором. Хотя, скорее всего, это Финч увлекся на волне кокаинового задора. Гарри и Драко это было только на руку. Оставался шанс, что и с ними он станет таким же разговорчивым. 

\- Почему именно Дин Томас? – не удержавшись, шепотом спросил Гарри. 

\- Почему бы и нет? – ответил Малфой рассеянно, не сводя глаз со спорящих о чем-то Финча и Томми. – Я выбираю обычно кого-то максимально на меня не похожего. Иногда представляюсь тобой. 

\- И как тебе? Быть мной? 

\- Терпимо. Если только недолго. Гарри.

И Малфой послал ему улыбку, похожую на ту, что досталась беспечной Марте пару минут назад.  
Гарри, пожалуй, согласился бы с ним, если бы собственное имя не прозвучало так… Так.

\- Ладно, парни, отлучиться мне надо, - пробасил Томми. На мгновение Гарри показалось, что он чем-то похож на Хагрида. Не только габаритами. – Сидите уж, черт с вами. Эдди, если не вернусь к вашему уходу, ключ потом убери сам знаешь куда. И на бар, это… не налегайте. 

Вскоре он ушел. Малфой к этому моменту стянул со стола пару стульев, установил их – ножки противно скрипнули по свежевымытому полу – и уселся с видом человека, который каждый божий день, а точнее вечер, проводит в таких местах. От него снова плеснуло Внушением, магия тепло рассыпалась по коже Гарри.

Финч зашел за барную стойку, сбавил громкость музыки и брякнул стаканами. 

\- Будете чего-нибудь? – повернулся он к Гарри и Малфою с кривой ухмылкой. 

\- Пивка бы, - отозвался Гарри, впервые заговаривая с ним. – А ты, Дин? 

\- Да. Пивка, - кивнул Малфой, и чуть ли не впервые его рабочая маска слегка сползла. Повезло, что Финч уже отвернулся и не видел презрительного выражения, промелькнувшего на лице «Дина». 

\- Ну, - протянул Финч, пристраивая к пивному аппарату высокий стакан, - так о чем ты хотел потолковать? 

\- Интересную штуку я тут недавно услышал, - начал Малфой спокойно. – Мне рассказал Гарри…

\- А мне Джордж, а Джорджу еще… кое-кто, - подхватил Гарри, - о том, что в Лондоне появились какие-то нереально крутые колеса. 

\- От которых крышу начисто срывает, - продолжил Малфой, одобрительно на него покосившись. Финч поставил на полированную стойку первый наполненный бокал, украшенный пышной пивной шапкой. – Вроде как можно себя… другим человеком почувствовать. Или как будто ты уменьшился в десять раз. И все в таком духе. Прикинь. 

Финч дернул головой, нервно улыбнулся и чуть не выпустил из рук второй бокал, наполовину заполненный. 

\- Звучит неплохо, да. Звучит неплохо, - торопливо проговорил он. - И что же?

\- Как что? – удивился Малфой. – Это ж вроде ты такой клад откопал, нет? 

\- Тоже «услышал»? – с усмешкой, но довольно зло спросил Финч. 

\- Слухи – дело такое, - сказал Гарри. Он внимательно следил за Финчем, и ему не нравилось то, что он видел. Парень был на взводе, хоть и вел себя вроде бы адекватно. Пока. – Один кто-то проговорился – и понеслась. 

\- Знать бы кто такой говорливый… пристрелил бы, - прошипел Финч. Яростно стукнул донышком второго бокала. 

\- Слушай, ну извини, - миролюбиво сказал Малфой. – Кто ж знал, что это тайна за семью печатями. Просто интересно стало. Я-то, сам знаешь, таким не очень увлекаюсь. 

Он слегка выделил голосом «сам знаешь», чары бесшумно затрещали, завибрировали вокруг него, дотягиваясь до Финча и заставляя его заторможено кивнуть. 

Гарри подошел к стойке, взял один из слегка запотевших стаканов и остался там же. Он уже выбрал себе удобную точку для дальнейшей работы с учетом расположения Малфоя. Финч, как и рассчитывал Драко, взял два оставшихся бокала и присоединился к нему. Правда, сел не рядом, а переставил стул к противоположной стороне стола. 

Помолчали, пробуя пиво, одновременно, как по команде. Гарри с интересом взглянул на Малфоя. Тот сделал приличный глоток, выдохнул, рукой провел по волосам, откидывая их назад, в подобие привычной гладкой прически. Показалось – или жест и правда нужен был просто чтобы скрыть раздражение? 

\- Бери выше, приятель, - сказал вдруг Финч, будто решившись. – С этими колесами, о которым ты слышал. Бери выше.

\- В смысле? – изобразил живой интерес Малфой. 

\- Это тебе не просто наркота с крутыми глюками. Это реальная… реальное… - он понизил голос до шепота и выдохнул: - Волшебство. И вот эти все эффекты не кажутся, они на самом деле. 

\- Ну да, - равнодушно отмахнулся Малфой и даже откинулся на спинку стула, показывая, что уж в такой бред он верить не собирается. – Что, прямо в другого человека превращаешься, ага? И невидимкой стать можно? И заставить королеву, мать ее, в меня влюбиться? 

\- Да хоть всех принцев вместе взятых, - заржал Финч, лихорадочно сверкая глазами. 

Гарри, воспользовавшись тем, что на него не обращают внимания, зашел за стойку и осторожно вытащил палочку. Пора было повнимательнее присмотреться к мыслям Финча. Гарри ткал над их столом легкую магическую сеть. Специальная разработка для магглов, позволявшая собирать поверхностные мысли и образы. На волшебников, в принципе, тоже действовала, но была для них слишком заметна, да и противостоять ей было куда легче, чем закрыться от легилименции.

\- Если бы такие препараты существовали, кое-кто уже озолотился бы, - сказал Малфой, все еще переполненный скепсисом. 

\- А я и собираюсь. Запас, правда, ограничен, потому за дозы беру дорого, но результат – гарантирован. 

\- И какие же гарантии? Сертификат выдаешь? 

\- Да кому он нужен, - фыркнул Финч. – Просто если не сработает – пожалуйста, я верну бабки. Но что-то пока никто не жаловался. 

Гарри насторожился. Он видел, что и Малфой напрягся, скрутил под столом пальцами ткань штанов, там, где два дня назад была ужасная рана. 

Сеть-ловушка захватывала всплывающие в голове Финча образы и обрывки мыслей. Гарри просматривал их бегло, зная, что сможет потом к ним вернуться. А отвлекаться сейчас было нельзя. 

\- И что, много уже продал? – спросил Малфой невзначай, снова отхлебывая золотистое пиво. – Клиентов, наверное, непросто искать, если у тебя такая секретность разведена. 

\- Приходится быть осторожным. Товар редкий, не будешь же о таком на каждом углу орать. Но так… предлагаю потихоньку. Достойным людям. 

Давай, подумал Гарри со злостью. Представь себе этих достойных людей более подробно. 

\- И чем достойные люди интересуются? – спросил Малфой. Он крутил свой бокал на столе, вправо-влево, с мягким приятным поскрипыванием стекла по темному гладкому дереву. 

\- Да всем. Вчера вот одна дура все свои сбережения выложила за приворотное. Уже, поди, окрутила какого-то лоха. 

В сознании Гарри, как акварельные краски на листе бумаги, проступил образ полноватой русоволосой девушки, заламывающей руки. Ее лицо было преувеличенно искажено выражением мольбы – так ее запомнил Финч.  
Потом появился бритоголовый мужчина в кожаной черной куртке. Потом старик лет семидесяти, жадно блестящий глазами. И еще несколько лиц, все немного надломленные, карикатурные.

\- А ты бы чего прикупил, Дин? Чего тебе в жизни не хватает? 

Малфой, казалось, задумался всерьез. Гарри это почему-то так удивило, что на несколько секунд он потерял концентрацию, перекинулся с Финча на Малфоя, не переставая удерживать сеть, и перед ним начал вдруг проступать еще один образ.  
Все, что Гарри успел понять, - это мужской силуэт. Потом Малфой яростно скомкал свои мысли и метнул на него злой взгляд. 

Конечно. Слишком заметная для волшебников.  
И слишком нестойкая, к тому же. Стоило Гарри отвлечься – и сеть расползлась. Он с раздраженным вздохом начал все заново. «Теряете хватку, аврор Поттер» - подумал он сердито. 

\- Не знаю, - буркнул Малфой куда менее любезно, чем стоило бы. – Мне бы что-то универсальное. Выпил – и все сразу наладилось, удача так и прет. 

\- О, с удачей мог бы помочь, - ухмыльнулся Финч. Он уже досасывал свой стакан. – Правда, обойдется в такую сумму, что… Если б у тебя было столько денег, удача тебе не понадобилась бы. 

\- Отстой, - протянул Малфой с видом, совсем не идущим к разговорному слову, которое он явно старательно подбирал к своему «рабочему словарику». 

Он снова пригладил волосы, медленно, аккуратно, и в его лице проступила надменность, которой Драко, как щитом, закрывался в школьные годы от всего, что его злило или расстраивало. 

Выражение держалось секунды три, не дольше, потом Малфой снова стал «Дином», но Гарри почти физически почувствовал, как замер Финч, хотя еще не понял, почему. 

\- Допустим, я поверю, что такие вещи и правда возможны, - заговорил Малфой, не заметив перемены. – Где ты их достал? Сам, что ли, изобрел? 

\- Не, - мотнул головой Финч. Он отставил от себя пустой стакан, потянулся. Его пару раз тряхнуло, как от сильного холода. Он сунул руки в карманы. – Познакомился я с одной девчушкой. Она мне много всякого понарассказывала. Про мир этот… из которого те штуки. Она же их и делает. Надо было бы с ней подольше… Да к черту. Припадочная. Еще прибила бы меня потом, никто и не узнал бы. И доказать ничего нельзя. Это они тоже умеют. 

Гарри напрягся. Что-то шло не так. Он наскоро набрасывал сеть, но та никак не хотела ложиться, мешало вздыбившееся магическое поле Малфоя. Будто тот подсознательно защищался от вторжения в мысли. Вот же блядь. 

\- Они? – переспросил Малфой, но удивление получилось так себе. Он тоже почуял неладное. 

\- Ага. Особенные. Которые живут себе в своем гребаном средневековом мирке. А на простых смертных насрать. Вместо того чтобы поделиться всеми этими феликсами и другими ништяками, они заныкались куда подальше. Весело им там… сукам…

Его широкий рот разъехался в улыбке, став совсем лягушачьим, глаза помутнели, как будто его накрыло новой волной наркотического прихода. Он со сладким прищуром посмотрел на Малфоя, который хмурился и держал руку на поясе, рядом с палочкой. 

\- Она мне показывала… Мэгги-то. Альбомчик из этого вашего… Хогвартса-хуёгвартса. А у меня память на лица… И ты, Дин, там был. Точняк был. Среди старост за последние хер-его-знает сколько лет. Да?

Ответа Финч не ждал. Он действовал на удивление быстро. Рука вдруг выскочила из кармана. В ней будто – хаха – по волшебству появился компактный пистолет, и дуло было нацелено аккурат Малфою промеж глаз. 

По опыту аврора Поттера обычно в такие моменты плохие парни, взявшие на мушку хороших парней, начинали о чем-то выспрашивать или чего-то требовать, но Гарри с Малфоем не повезло.

Их плохой парень был напуганным до усрачки магглом-наркоманом, никак не расположенным к разговорам. 

\- Протего! – рявкнул Гарри одновременно со щелчком предохранителя, и в ту же секунду раздался выстрел. 

Аврорские инстинкты сработали как надо, но у Гарри было целое мгновение, чтобы испугаться, что защитное заклинание не выдержит силы выстрела. Однако оно выдержало. 

\- С-ступефай, - прошипел Малфой неузнаваемым голосом, без помощи палочки. Протяни он первый звук еще немного, и заклинание просто не сработало бы. 

Заклинания всегда отскакивали от магического щита, но пуля, не добравшись до цели пары дюймов, просто увязла в нем. Гарри видел такое в кино, в тот единственный раз, когда Джинни попросила его показать ей «маггловские чудеса». Они были девятнадцатилетними ветеранами магической войны, им очень хотелось жить, и в темноте кинотеатра Джинни крепко стискивала его руку влажной ладонью, словно боялась, что он исчезнет. Фильм оставил ее равнодушной. А Гарри спустя четыре года сходил на вторую часть. Один. 

Мысли, неуместные, пыльные от времени, пронеслись в голове за долю мгновения. За ту самую, которая потребовалась Гарри, чтобы оказаться рядом со столом. 

\- Цел? – спросил он и снял щит.

Немного сплюснутая пуля звякнула по столу, отскочила на пол. Малфой проследил за ней. Он казался скорее взбешенным, чем испуганным.

Пару секунд он сверлил взглядом Финча, которого оглушающее заклятье отшвырнуло к противоположной стене бара вместе со стулом, словно всерьез раздумывал, не добавить ли к Ступефаю Аваду. Потом с усилием повернулся к Гарри. 

\- Не пойму, Поттер, удачу ты мне приносишь – или наоборот. Пока ты не появился неподалеку от меня, дела шли отлично. 

\- Когда ты поскакал в аппарационном припадке, меня рядом не было, так что, видимо, удачу. 

\- Спасибо, - глухо сказал Малфой и шумно выдохнул, словно последнюю минуту вообще не дышал. 

\- Да уж, я собственным примером опроверг бесполезность нянек. Теперь хрен сунешься к министру с просьбой отменить то положение. 

\- Ты мне, между прочим, всю статистику испортил, - недовольно заметил Малфой. Гарри неожиданно почувствовал облегчение: недовольный Малфой был нормой, а значит, с ним и правда все более-менее в порядке. – Ни одного инцидента за пять лет… и вот, пожалуйста. 

\- Подпишу любой отчет, ничего тебе не будет, - отмахнулся Гарри. 

\- Будет испорченная статистика, - с нажимом повторил Малфой. – Моя собственная. Для самого себя. 

\- Зануда.

Гарри подошел к Финчу, прижал пальцы к его шее, слушая пульс. Со вздохом усадил его снова и отлевитировал к столу. Пистолет, выпавший из пальцев Финча, он убрал в карман своей куртки.

\- Нам все еще нужна информация, - заметил Малфой. – Ты ведь вытащил совсем немного, так? 

\- Несколько лиц покупателей, проданные зелья. Не все, конечно. 

Малфой снова вздохнул, обеими руками пригладил волосы, и на этот раз они больше не рассыпались. Видимо, где-то здесь проходила тонкая грань терпения и смирения Малфоя. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, Поттер. Теперь уже миндальничать бесполезно. 

Гарри кивнул, без всякого сожаления разглядывая Финча, свесившего голову на грудь. 

\- Даю разрешение Главного аврора. Легилименция, расширенный Обливиэйт. 

Малфой только сейчас достал палочку. Медленно обошел стул Финча по кругу, остановился напротив и упер конец палочки ему в горло. Он застыл, напряженный, как тонкая стальная игла. Гарри обхватил пальцами его запястье раньше, чем понял, зачем.  
И только дотронувшись, заметил, что рука дрожит. 

\- Что? – повернул к нему голову Малфой.

\- Я сам, - сказал Гарри и отпустил его. 

\- Боишься, что я ненароком убью его? 

\- Или сделаешь овощем. – Гарри плечом оттеснил его в сторону. – Ты представь, сколько тогда бумажек надо будет заполнить из-за этого куска... 

Он замолчал, примеряясь, чтобы привести Финча в чувство. 

\- Бумажная волокита способна ожесточить самые благородные сердца, - с сарказмом заметил Малфой. 

Гарри не ответил. Он навесил на Финча Силенцио, потом Инкарцеро и, когда тонкие веревки оплели безвольное тело, заставил его открыть глаза старым аврорским приемом – хорошей пощечиной вкупе с легоньким заклинанием. 

Глаза открылись – и открылись еще шире. В них плескался ужас. Финч раззявил рот, чтобы завопить, понял, что не может выдавить из себя ни звука, и чуть заново не отключился.

\- Спокойно, - сказал Гарри, опускаясь напротив него на корточки. – Ничего тебе не будет. Я хочу, чтобы ты кое о чем подумал. Это несложно. Зелья, которые ты выкрал у Мэгги. Где ты их хранишь? Кому успел продать? Кому рассказывал о мире волшебников? Тебе нужно всего лишь подумать об этом. Понял меня? 

Финч перевел взгляд с него на Малфоя, стоящего где-то позади очень-очень тихо, судорожно вздохнул и тряхнул головой. 

\- Отлично, - кивнул Гарри – и без перехода: - Легилименс. 

Через десять минут, поняв, что вытянул все, Гарри высвободился из сознания Финча. Он поднялся на затекших ногах и с немалым облегчением наложил заклятие забвения, которое гарантированно избавило бы мистера Финча от воспоминаний о паре месяцев его жизни.

\- Есть? – с нотой нетерпения спросил Малфой. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел, что он курит, привалившись к барной стойке. 

\- Есть. Получишь все завтра в думосборе. 

\- И почему нельзя было прямо с этого начать? – с досадой спросил Малфой, хотя ответа, скорее всего, не ждал.

Гарри и не стал отвечать. Тяжело опустился на стул и залпом выпил полстакана уже изрядно согревшегося пива. Только потом до него дошло, что это стакан Малфоя.

Легилименция давалась Гарри легко, спасибо Волдеморту, но каждый раз после глубокого погружения он возвращался с чувством, что окунулся в сточную канаву. Возможно, дело было еще и в том, что штудировать обычно приходилось мозги разных неприятных типов. В головы порядочных людей лезть не требовалось. 

Иногда Гарри мельком этому радовался. Его пугала мысль, что и у порядочных людей в головах может твориться то же самое. 

\- Лучше сейчас, - сказал Малфой. 

Гарри уставился на него с недоумением. 

\- Передай мне все сейчас, - терпеливо, как идиоту, пояснил Малфой. Он дотянул сигарету, выдохнул последнее облачко дыма и заклинанием испепелил окурок. – У меня есть с собой портативный думосбор. 

В уши Гарри хлынула застоявшаяся музыка, которая все это время продолжала мурлыкать и которую он совершенно не слышал. 

\- Малфой, рабочий день давно закончился. 

\- И у тех, кто покупал зелья, - тоже. Самое время начать творить черт знает что под Невидимкой. 

\- Завтра, - повторил Гарри тяжело, - все получишь. А пока вали-ка домой. 

«Тебя разве не ждут?» - чуть было не ляпнул. Да, кажется, сам Гарри тоже устал.

\- Нечего распоряжаться. Ты мне не начальник, Поттер.

\- К счастью, - усмехнулся Гарри и, наклонившись, подобрал что-то, блеснувшее у самого ботинка. 

Сплюснутая пуля.  
Почему-то только сейчас от воспоминания, как она летела в малфоевскую голову, к горлу подступила тошнота. Наверное, это все пиво на почти пустой, не считая отвратных сэндвичей, желудок. 

\- Скоро Малыш Томми может вернуться, - сказал Гарри и бросил пулю Малфою. Тот поймал не напрягаясь. Рефлекс Ловца, что и говорить. – Нам обоим пора выметаться. 

Он убрал веревки, которые все еще стягивали Финча, пристроил его руки и голову на столе, словно тот просто заснул. Починил треснутую после Ступефая ножку стула и оглядел помещение. Больше никаких следов того, что здесь происходило что-то странное, только два пустых пивных стакана и один едва начатый.

\- Что ж, - Малфой тоже огляделся с каким-то рассеянным видом. Он все еще вертел пулю в пальцах. – Если ты такой упрямый осел, которому плевать на незаконный оборот зелий среди магглов, тогда, наверное, до завтра. 

\- Ага, - улыбнулся Гарри. 

\- Спасибо, - еще раз серьезно сказал Малфой, побивая все мыслимые и немыслимые рекорды, которым Гарри мог бы вести счет с одиннадцати лет. Потом Малфой усмехнулся, смазывая впечатление, сунул пулю в карман и добавил певуче: - Гарри. 

Еще через секунду он аппарировал. 

Гарри покачал головой, продолжая машинально улыбаться неизвестно чему.  
Возвращение домой опять откладывалось. Сначала нужно было вернуться в офис, извлечь воспоминания и поручить дежурным аврорам начать поиск магглов-покупателей. С недовольством своего не-подчиненного он завтра как-нибудь разберется. А откладывать это дело не стоило, тут Малфой был прав. 

Зато в другом он сегодня все-таки ошибся.

Гарри не был разочарован.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Новый день обрушился на Гарри, как стая разъяренных пикси. Все, что было проигнорировано накануне, мстительно о себе напоминало, плановых дел тоже хватало, а плюс ко всему этому Гарри решил не откладывать с «работой над ошибками».  
Около половины десятого он вызвал к себе Робертса. 

\- Генри, подними, пожалуйста, все заявки от других департаментов за последние шесть месяцев.

Попросил Гарри самым нейтральным тоном, но Робертса это не обмануло. Он нахмурился, поскреб небритый подбородок.

\- Зачем? Что-то случилось?

\- Хочу посмотреть. Просто чтобы быть в курсе. Процент отклонения, порядок перераспределения… все в таком роде. 

Гарри прекрасно знал, что Робертс, который работал в Аврориате дольше него, часто сам занимается рассмотрением поступающих заявлений, потому и обратился с этой просьбой к нему. Приятного в таких проверках, ясное дело, мало, но лучше сразу говорить напрямик. 

Возможно, Робертс и хотел спросить о чем-то или возразить, но посмотрел внимательно на начальника, глухо кашлянул и кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Все будет в течение получаса. Что-нибудь еще?

\- Да. Попроси Моллигана ко мне зайти. 

К обеду голова у Гарри начала пухнуть. В конце рабочей недели все как-то особенно активизировались, служебные записки целыми стаями с шелестом шныряли по кабинетам, а к одиннадцати поднялся шум из-за парочки новобранцев, которые притащили в Аврориат двух магглов. 

\- Просто… просто сработало обнаружение темных чар, - заикаясь, объяснял белобрысый юнец, Джон Фостер, Робертсу и еще нескольким аврорам, когда Гарри вышел посмотреть, какого черта творится у него в управлении. – Мы с Самантой отправились п-проверить…

\- И обнаружили в подвале заброшенного особняка в пригороде этих двоих, - подхватила Саманта Оуэн, низенькая девушка с копной волос, напоминающей Гермионину. – У нас с Джоном был эффект неожиданности…

\- Они рас-стерялись, и мы их б-быстро ог-глушили, - продолжил Джон. Он увидел Гарри, и заикание заметно усилилось. 

Оуэн, стоявшая к Гарри спиной, активно закивала. 

\- Да, точно, - проворчал Робертс. – Малолетние черные маги решили поколдовать средь бела дня и даже защитой от обнаружения не озаботились. 

\- При подозреваемых была книга явно магического содержания. Мы обследовали помещение, более ничего подозрительного не обнаружили и доставили задержанных сюда для дальнейшего допроса и... ой!

Оуэн тоже заметила Гарри. Он как раз подошел ближе, чтобы взглянуть на пойманных злодеев. Обоим на вид было лет по восемнадцать, и сейчас они безмятежно сопели, привалившись друг к другу плечами, на гостевых стульях рядом со столом Льюиса. 

\- Проверить на месте, есть ли у них палочки, вы не догадались, - констатировал Гарри.  
Ему не надо было долго гадать, что произошло в том подвале. Заскучавшие подростки откопали где-то магическую книгу, наугад прочитали заклинание, и оно оказалось достаточно сильным, чтобы сработать даже при использовании магглом. А может, у кого-то из них и есть зачатки волшебной силы.  
Книгу, конечно, в любом случае необходимо было изъять, но это вовсе не требовало присутствия магглов в Министерстве магии. 

\- Нам… очень жаль, мистер Поттер, сэр, - пролепетала Оуэн.  
Она разглаживала подрагивающими пальцами складки рабочей мантии и косилась то на своего притихшего товарища по несчастью, то на оглушенных парнишек, которые сейчас имели самый безобидный вид. Хотя Гарри еще на четвертом курсе усвоил: внешность в таких вопросах ничего не значит. Младший Крауч в воспоминаниях Дамблдора о судебном процессе тоже казался невинным ягненком.

\- Не жалеть надо, Оуэн, - вздохнул Гарри, - а делать выводы. И зубрить инструкции, пока от зубов отскакивать не станут. Какие действия сейчас предпримете? 

\- Я немедленно свяжусь со штабом модификаторов памяти, - воспрянула Оуэн. – Как только нежелательные воспоминания заменят, задержанные будут доставлены обратно. 

Гарри выжидающе посмотрел на нее, как экзаменатор, ждущий завершения ответа на билет. Оуэн покраснела, но взгляда не отвела.

\- Перед этим я, конечно, выясню у них, где они достали книгу, рассказывали ли о ней еще кому-нибудь… и все такое. 

Боковым зрением Гарри увидел, как Уоррен улыбается в пышные седые усы, но сам постарался сохранить серьезное выражение лица. 

\- Только с допросом поосторожнее. Они и так наверняка до полусмерти испугались, когда вы на них налетели. Нужно будет – используйте успокаивающие чары. И не переусердствуйте. 

\- Да, сэр, - кивнула Оуэн, все еще красная от смущения.

Гарри подумал, что тут стоило бы начинать не с авроров, а с кого-то вроде Малфоя. Да чего уж теперь. Взаимодействие между службами во всей красе. 

\- А я проверю книгу, - встрял заметно успокоившийся Фостер. – Выясню, что за заклинание применили эти двое, каковы его последствия. При необходимости – приму меры для их ликвидации. В смысле… последствий. 

Гарри взял со стола, возле которого сидели «преступники», потрепанную книгу в кожаном переплете. На вид конец девятнадцатого – начало двадцатого века. Такие время от времени появлялись в маггловских букинистических лавках и на блошиных рынках, их покупали любители всякого рода мистики, колдуны-самозванцы и прочие шарлатаны. По-настоящему опасные книги, конечно, попадали в их руки очень редко, но Министерство магии настаивало на контроле таких покупок. Существовал даже график проверок маггловских книжных магазинов, торгующих старинными изданиями. 

\- Потом жду подробный отчет обо всех ваших действиях, - сказал Гарри, пролистав книгу. - И в ближайшие три месяца на задания отправляетесь только в паре с более опытным напарником.

Это уже был камень в огород распределяющего офицера, который тоже присутствовал при всей сцене и в ответ на замечание, хоть и не высказанное напрямую, помрачнел лицом. В следующий раз, может, не додумается отправлять на вызов, пусть и кажущийся незначительным, двоих сотрудников, которые только-только получили удостоверения. 

Когда «маггловский инцидент» был в целом исчерпан, Гарри вернулся к документам, полученным от Робертса, и до часа просматривал их, по ходу делая заметки, на что нужно будет обратить внимание в предстоящем разговоре с ответственными за это направление работы. Заметок набиралось не так уж мало. 

За последние годы в Министерстве произошло немало перемен, функции Аврориата были заметно расширены и дополнены. Часть изменений произошла под влиянием извне, часть внес сам Гарри за прошедшее с момента назначения на должность Главного аврора десятилетие. Авроры, раньше занимавшиеся только делами темных магов, стали гораздо больше походить на маггловских полицейских. По сути Аврориат преобразовался в ядро отдела магического правопорядка, которому в той или иной степени подчинялись остальные подразделения отдела. Не всем это было по душе. Части сотрудников пришлось пройти дополнительное обучение из курса подготовки авроров, бумажной волокиты тоже прибавилось, но централизация все равно уже давала неплохие результаты. 

Гарри прекрасно знал, что кое-кто объясняет все эти реформы желанием Главного аврора подгрести под себя больше власти, а то и поскорее усесться в министерское кресло. Поговаривали даже, что это он пропихнул свою старую подругу детства на пост заместителя начальника отдела (как будто Гермиона могла допустить саму мысль о том, чтобы подобным образом воспользоваться их дружбой).  
Гарри никак на эти домыслы не реагировал. Работы предстояло еще много, и что ему нужно было, так это чтобы все остальные хорошо понимали: с переменами не просто придется смириться – под них нужно подстроиться и работать соответственно. Или не работать вообще.

В начале второго Гарри стянул очки с уставших глаз, ладонями растер лицо, подумал, что надо бы опять заказать из буфета сэндвичи… а потом плюнул на все и решительно поднялся из-за стола. Хотелось размяться, глотнуть свежего воздуха, да и, Мерлина ради, съесть что-нибудь приличное. 

Он предупредил Робертса, что отлучится, воспользовался гостевым выходом из Министерства и, оказавшись на лондонской улице, отправился по недавно узнанному маршруту.  
Равномерно-серое небо без единого признака солнца висело низко, цепляясь за крыши зданий. Моросящий осенний дождь казался скорее просто водяной взвесью, которая влажной пленкой ложилась на лицо. Прогулка выдалась не самой приятной, но все же дышать стало легче, скопившиеся в голове мысли перестали пробуксовывать и понеслись, как табун гиппогрифов. Гарри не заметил, как дошел до того самого кафе, в которое его водил Малфой. Оно нашлось так быстро, будто Гарри пришел сюда в сотый раз, а не во второй.

Уже шагая внутрь под мягкий звон колокольчика, Гарри подумал, что опять не посмотрел на название. Впрочем, это перестало заботить его мгновенно, потому что он увидел того, кого не ждал, но надеялся здесь найти.

Да, и Малфой его тоже заметил, разумеется. 

\- Мне кажется, или это уже похоже на преследование? – спросил он, когда Гарри без приглашения уселся напротив. 

\- Ты просто мнительный, Малфой. А мне всего-то и хотелось поесть по-человечески. 

\- Почему ты не обедаешь дома?

\- А ты? 

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Малфой молча вернулся к своей тарелке. На нем был светло-серый костюм несомненно элегантного кроя, волосы идеально уложены, худое лицо гладко выбрито – ни дать ни взять банковский служащий. И вовсе не Гринготтса.  
Вчера он выглядел лучше. 

Гарри, не открывая меню, сделал заказ подошедшей официантке и стал рассеянно наблюдать в окно, возле которого они сидели, за редкими прохожими. Стекло отражало и его собственный смутный силуэт, судя по которому дождь не добавил его прическе аккуратности. Гарри провел ладонью по влажным волосам, пытаясь их немного пригладить, и наверняка сделал только хуже. 

\- Вовсе не обязательно было поручать своим людям это дело, - сказал Малфой, тщательно прожевав и проглотив кусочек рыбы. – Я о Финче. Получил утром от тебя думосбор. Вместе с новостями, что большая часть проданных зелий изъята, а покупателей обработали обливиэйтами. Я бы и сам справился. 

\- Дело все равно тебе закрывать, - ответил Гарри. По тротуару просеменила большая черная собака, таща за собой на поводке худосочного паренька с зонтиком. – Один ты долго провозился бы, а так – все самые опасные зелья найдены. Сам вчера сказал, что не надо оставлять их не в тех руках дольше, чем возможно. Они и не остались. 

\- То есть я был прав, но ты все равно отправил меня домой. Серьезно, какого черта? 

\- Тебя чуть не убили. – Гарри посмотрел на него с искренним непониманием. – Будь ты аврором, я поступил бы так же. 

\- Я вчера уже сказал: я не твой подчиненный, - неприязненно проговорил Малфой и громче нужного лязгнул ножом по тарелке. Он сидел прямо, как на светском рауте. Так и не скажешь, что этот же человек отирал собой вчера стену в темном переулке. 

\- А я бы сделал это не как начальник, - ответил Гарри. «Как человек, Малфой. Неужели до тебя и правда не доходит?» 

\- Авроры занимались только проданными зельями. Я так понимаю, все остальные ты великодушно оставил мне, - сказал Малфой, решив, что спор ни к чему не приведет. – Я сегодня заберу их из камеры хранения. Кингс-Кросс, надо же. Думал, до июня там не появлюсь. У этого кретина все же хватило ума не держать украденное в квартире. 

\- Долго хранить там зелья было бы накладно и неудобно, Финч искал другое место. Он боялся оставлять их у кого-то из приятелей, - сказал Гарри, вспомнив тревожные мысли, которые он вчера перебирал в поисках ответов на свои вопросы. 

– Ну, еще бы. – Малфой тронул губы салфеткой. – Как только разберусь с этим, подготовлю отчет и направлю тебе на утверждение. Даже интересно было бы посмотреть на лицо Олдертона, начальника отдела, когда он увидит твою подпись. Наверное, вызовет меня потом.

\- Зачем? – не понял Гарри.

\- Как же. Сам Святой Поттер к делу приложился. С чего бы это? А вдруг что не так, вдруг Малфой облажался. Зачем же ему, параноику чертову, лишнее внимание Аврориата. 

Гарри не ответил: официантка принесла заказ, и аромат отбивной на миг завязал желудок узлом. Напротив тарелки опустился знакомый пузатый чайничек, рядом пристроилась чашка на блюдце. 

Малфой посмотрел в лицо Гарри, на котором определенно отражалось предвкушение, и тревожно поинтересовался:

\- Ты ведь не собираешься таскаться сюда каждый день? 

\- А что? Мне помнится, ты сказал, что обедаешь здесь только изредка. 

Гарри готов был поклясться, что Малфой по-детски надулся. Вряд ли ему было чем возразить. 

\- Или, может… ты сюда ходишь не один? – спросил Гарри, осененный догадкой. – Как, кстати, поживает мистер Хейли? 

Малфой метнул в него убийственный взгляд. Умереть Гарри не умер, но зато почувствовал неудержимое желание чихнуть. Попытка это желание сдержать только все усугубила. Чих в итоге получился поистине могучим и отдался в голове, как небольшой, но весьма ощутимый взрыв. Снова поворачиваясь к столу, Гарри поморщился и потер лоб. 

\- Что, Потти, головка болит? – сладко спросил Малфой, растягивая слова. 

Гарри по привычке, выскочившей из-под толщи лет, вскинулся было, но наткнулся на насмешливый и настороженный, поровну, взгляд Малфоя – и улыбнулся.

\- Не обольщайся, Хорек, жить буду. 

Душистое мясо сочилось прозрачным соком. Жуя первый кусок, Гарри уже знал, что и дальше будет раздражать Малфоя своим присутствием. Тот, кажется, разделял это знание, потому что прямо сейчас живо напомнил собственную мать с ее фирменным выражением лица «у меня что-то вонючее перед носом».

\- Ты вчера ничего не сказал о том злополучном свитке, - начал Малфой, чтобы отвлечься от сожалений по поводу оскверненного присутствием Поттера оазиса, не иначе. – Есть что-то новое? Или твой детективный запал уже прошел? 

\- Как раз говорил утром с Моллиганом. Все как мы и предполагали. Одноразовое проклятье, отследить невозможно. В кабинете следов взлома не было. Снейп точно ничего не видел?

\- Точно. Твой цепной пес спросил его об этом раз десять. Профессор был недоволен.

\- Да когда он вообще бывал доволен?

\- При его жизни – не так уж часто, это верно.

Малфой отставил от себя пустую тарелку. К ним тут же подлетела официантка, бесшумно убрала грязные приборы. Через минуту она вернулась и с мимолетной, но очень теплой улыбкой поставила перед Малфоем чашку кофе, а на край стола положила маленькую кожаную папку – очевидно, счет, который тот попросил заранее. Малфой благодарно кивнул. 

Гарри поймал себя на том, что ему нравится… нет, интересно, просто интересно наблюдать за ним. Это был человек, которого он знал в течение семи лет и которого не знал совсем. Как будто двоящееся отражение. 

Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Малфой выпрямился еще сильнее, тронул узел галстука в рамке острых белых углов рубашки и – Гарри почему-то ждал этого жеста – коснулся волос в том месте, где без чар у него все время выбивалась одна и та же прядь. Смотрел он при этом в окно, но как будто ничего там не видел. 

\- Магазины розыгрышей тоже проверили? – спросил он.

\- Разумеется. Вещи такой силы там не могут продаваться, но процедура есть процедура, так что Моллиган расспросил владельцев. 

\- И Уизли? – вот теперь Малфой посмотрел на него. И двоящееся отражение снова на миг стало единым: фамилия Узли в его устах все еще звучала как ругательство, хотя теперь куда более завуалированное. 

\- Да, - сдержав плеснувшее в груди раздражение, больше похожее на эхо, чем на свежее подлинное чувство, ответил Гарри. – С Джорджем он тоже говорил. У них есть предметы со сходными чарами, но, как я и думал, на них наложено ограничение и по времени, и по силе воздействия. К тому же, свитков среди товара нет. Я еще сам расспрошу Джорджа и Рона, завтра за ужином. 

Он не собирался говорить этого, как-то само вышло. На самом деле он только в эту секунду и вспомнил, что на субботний вечер запланирован семейный ужин в доме Рона и Гермионы. Настроения это нисколько не подпортило, нет. Просто стоило заранее приготовиться к долгой беседе о квиддиче и попыткам шурина подлить в бокал Гарри еще немного огневиски. 

\- О, ну, раз уж ты сам расспросишь, тогда я спокоен, - многозначительно проговорил Малфой. Он бросил на Гарри прищуренный взгляд, будто увидел что-то любопытное, и отпил кофе. – А если разговор ничего не даст? Все, тупик? 

\- Пока нет. Моллиган хочет проверить еще пару зацепок. А спец, который работал со свитком, говорит, это не такая распространенная магия. Не в Англии, по крайней мере. Здесь такое редко встречается.

\- А где встречается часто? 

\- В Бельгии, например. И во Франции. Раньше, по крайней мере. То, что у нас используют в «Зонко» как розыгрыш, у французов частенько применялось как вполне серьезное проклятье. Скажем, как способ отомстить зловредному соседу. Все могло закончиться разбитым носом или разгромленным домом, а могло и до смертельного исхода дойти. В твоем случае так оно и вышло бы. Ни с кем из Франции случайно связей не поддерживаешь? 

\- У меня есть там дальние родственники, но я с трудом могу представить, что это они постарались. Поводов я вроде бы не давал, а если бы и дал, Малфои придумали бы что-нибудь более изящное… и надежное. Потом, как свиток попал в мой кабинет? Это все еще непонятно. 

\- Непонятно, - согласился Гарри. – Но мы разберемся. Главное, не теряй бдительности. И мы в таких случаях не рекомендуем надолго оставаться в одиночестве. Просто для подстраховки, знаешь. 

\- О, я не остаюсь, Поттер. Не переживай. 

Малфой достал портмоне из внутреннего кармана пиджака и вложил несколько купюр в папку со счетом. 

\- И дела у мистера Хейли, кстати, - он передразнил интонации Гарри, плавным движением поднимаясь из-за стола, - замечательно. 

Гарри взглянул на него снизу вверх, хмыкнул, но промолчал. Списал на то, что с набитым ртом разговаривать просто неприлично. 

\- Надеюсь, сегодня ты захватил фунты. Я способен на благодарность, но не на благотворительность. До встречи, Поттер. 

Малфой чуть согнулся в насмешливом поклоне и направился к вешалке у входа, чтобы забрать мантию.

Гарри проводил его взглядом и отложил вилку с ножом. Он вдруг почувствовал, что наелся.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Камин затрещал и полыхнул зелеными языками пламени в половине девятого. 

\- Простите, совсем закрутилась, – улыбалась Джинни, взглядом здороваясь с Гермионой, Джорджем и Анджелиной, пока Рон помогал ей отряхнуться от пепла и снять мантию. 

\- Никуда твоя колонка не убежала бы, в субботний-то вечер, – проворчал Рон. 

\- Скоро полуфинал, - веско сказала Джинни, словно это на корню пресекало все возможные дискуссии.

В редакцию она заскочила «на пять минут» и, разумеется, как в черную дыру канула. Гарри ничего другого и не ждал, поэтому вместе с дочерью отправился к Уизли в назначенное время. Он справедливо рассудил, что жена прибудет туда же прямо из «Пророка» сразу после того, как все ее неотложные репортерские дела будут решены. Так и вышло. 

\- А где Лили?

\- Дети уже поужинали, – ответила Гермиона. Стоя у лестницы на второй этаж, она чуть склонила голову, прислушиваясь. – Играют у Хьюго в комнате. 

\- Я бы тоже не прочь поужинать, в конце-то концов, - с преувеличенно несчастным видом сказал Рон и поманил всех в кухню, которая одновременно служила и столовой. – Пойдемте уже за стол, а?

Никто не возражал. 

Джинни и Анджелина помогли Гермионе разложить по тарелкам быстро подогретые бифштексы и овощное рагу, из зачарованного холодильника (которым Артур не уставал восхищаться каждый раз, бывая в гостях) появились внушительная миска салата и аппетитно запотевший кувшин со сливовым компотом. Рон откупорил медовое вино и водрузил на стол рядом с бутылкой огневиски, часть которого уже плескалась в его бокале. И трех минут не прошло, как все уже расселись за столом и взялись за приборы. 

Рагу оказалось совсем немного пересолено, а говядина, по сравнению со вчерашней, пересушена, но Гарри, давно привыкший к Гермиониной стряпне, ел с аппетитом.  
Общий разговор крутился вокруг недавних назначений в Министерстве и свежего скандала с незаконными порт-ключами. Кое-кто из подчиненных Перси в транспортном отделе устраивал себе путешествия нахаляву. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока паленый порт-ключ вместо Багам не отправил его в Багдад, после чего самоуничтожился. 

Болтал в основном Рон. Около года назад он тоже пополнил ряды чиновников, для него внутренняя министерская кухня до сих пор была интересна и даже потеснила в разговорах квиддич. Рон работал в секторе патентов на волшебные шутки отдела магических игр и спорта. Гарри никогда не допытывался, но подозревал, что Джинни каким-то образом поспособствовала его трудоустройству, а может, и Гермиону уговорила. Просто так, без необходимого опыта, даже с учетом заслуг двадцатилетней давности его не взяли бы сразу на должность старшего сотрудника. Особенно если учесть, что он оставался совладельцем магазина розыгрышей, в связи с чем любой неблизорукий человек мог наблюдать нехилый конфликт интересов. 

Рон настаивал, что ему захотелось смены деятельности и саморазвития. Гарри полагал, что сейчас, когда Рози уже училась в Хогвартсе, а Хьюго скоро предстояло к ней присоединиться, Рону прежде всего захотелось укрепить материальное положение их семьи. Ничего зазорного в таком желании не было, но Рон стеснялся того, как его ужасает призрак нужды и сама мысль о необходимости подсчитывать каждый сикль. Впрочем, новая работа ему, кажется, и впрямь нравилась.

К разговору за столом Гарри почти не прислушивался. В голове царила ватная, дремотная пустота. Его немного разморило, пока он сидел в гостиной у камина, дожидаясь жену. Рон с Джорджем его не трогали, вполголоса обсуждая дела магазина, Гермиона и Анджелина звенели тарелками и стучали ножами на кухне. В небольшом уютном доме семейной четы Уизли было жарко натоплено, поленья в огне вкусно, весело похрустывали, и этот звук, соединяясь с перестуком капель дождя по стеклу, рождал идеальный аккомпанемент для ленивого осеннего вечера. Время от времени в умиротворяющий фон вторгался легкий, быстрый топот, прокатывавшийся над головой. Его догонял детский смех, и тонкие голоски Лили и Роксаны почти совсем перекрывали голос Хьюго. Все это будто пушистым пледом обернулось вокруг Гарри и не хотело отпускать даже теперь, когда сидеть с отсутствующим видом было по меньшей мере невежливо. 

\- ...Гарри?

Он рассеянно повел взглядом, не сразу сообразив, кто к нему обратился. 

\- Что? – переспросил, виновато улыбаясь. Посмотрел на бокал с огневиски, к которому едва притронулся, и налил в стакан сладко пахнущего, дымно-розового компота вместе с половинкой полупрозрачной сливы. 

\- Цюрих, Гарри, – с нотой нетерпения повторила Джинни. – Почему ты все-таки отказался от участия? 

\- А какая заявлена тема? – спросила Гермиона. Она потянулась за палочкой и одним быстрым, едва различимым движением убрала каплю соуса с рукава рубашки Рона.

Джинни сдвинула брови, безуспешно припоминая.

\- Что-то… что-то вроде «Актуальные проблемы защиты от темных искусств», да? 

\- Да. Что-то вроде, – усмехнувшись в стакан, ответил Гарри. 

\- По-моему, самый что ни на есть твой профиль. 

Понятно. Ринулась в бой. При друзьях он не сможет от нее просто отмахнуться, так Джинни решила.

\- Профиль мой, – медленно кивнул Гарри. Теплая, без всякой выпивки пьянящая дремота отступала, как кромка моря во время отлива. – И я без всяких конференций неплохо себе представляю актуальные проблемы защиты от темных искусств. Потому что проблем этих до х…

\- Много, – с милой улыбкой перебила Анджелина.

\- Именно, - согласился Гарри. – Я предлагал Альфреду отправить кого-нибудь из моих сотрудников, раз уж ему так приспичило повысить нам квалификацию. Того же Льюиса. Головастый парень. 

\- Только, сдается мне, – ухмыльнулся Джордж, - им там не аврор Льюис нужен. Им Гарри Поттера подавай. Вроде как… гвоздь программы. 

\- Скорее, цирковая собачка, – мрачно поправил Гарри. – И довольно потасканная, к тому же.

\- Не драматизируй, – сказала Джинни. Беззаботно вроде бы – а по лицу пошла фирменная, семейная краснота, медленной волной разливаясь по щекам и выше, до корней волос. – Не вижу ничего такого в том, что тебя пригласили. Нельзя же все время торчать в кабинете. Такие мероприятия…

\- В девяноста девяти случаях из ста – чушь собачья, – припечатал Гарри. Поймал блеснувший взгляд Гермионы, сбавил тон. – Сплошная болтология. Столько времени тратить, чтобы слушать, как из пустого в порожнее переливают… Ни конкретики, ни пользы.

\- Польза все-таки бывает, – мягко возразила Гермиона. – Попадаются толковые доклады и интересные люди. Если проанализировать все услышанное, общая картина проясняется и на практике нет-нет да и пригодится что-то.

\- Да, можно часов шесть слушать словесные потоки и искать в них рациональные зерна. А можно просто работать в это время – и сделать куда больше полезного, – заупрямился Гарри. 

Он понимал, что Гермиона права, как всегда, но мысль о том, чтобы целый день потратить на идиотскую конференцию, когда у него горы отчетов, планов операций на согласование, да еще встречи с не расположенными к сотрудничеству чиновниками, приводила его в бешенство. 

\- А насчет интересных людей Гермиона права, – сказала Джинни, переведя дух. Она прекрасно видела, что Гарри не горит желанием продолжать эту тему, но не могла остановиться. В такие минуты журналист в ней говорил громче, чем жена. – Встречаются интересные. Полезные – тоже встречаются. И не надо так на меня смотреть. К тебе все-таки начальник департамента по международному сотрудничеству обратился. Вот и посотрудничал бы. 

\- Поискать друзей там, раз уж в нашем Министерстве их у меня не так много? – перевел Гарри, глядя на жену тяжелым прямым взглядом, который обычно доставался проштрафившимся сотрудникам и задержанным по подозрению в нарушении магического законодательства. 

Рон заерзал на своем месте во главе стола, кашлянул, звякнул бокалом о тарелку – звук получился жалкий, просящий. 

\- Да ладно тебе, Гарри, в Министерстве тебя все любят... ну, почти все. – Он запнулся, но продолжил не менее решительно: – Джин же не о том вовсе. Командировки – неплохая штука, серьезно. Я вот за год два раза смотался – ну классно же было!

\- Еще бы, – вполголоса, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, произнесла Гермиона. – За казенный счет побывать за границей. 

\- Эй! – Рон с оскорбленным видом подпихнул ее локтем и скорчил гримасу. – Я, вообще-то, делами был занят. И в Мюнхене, и в Женеве. 

\- Я так и поняла по пачке колдографий, которые ты приволок, – улыбнулась Гермиона, заправляя за ухо выбившийся из прически кудрявый локон. 

\- Так красота же такая! Гарри, тебе ради одних только швейцарских видов стоило соглашаться, – пылко заявил Рон. – И обязательно с собой нормальную метлу захватить, на прокат обычно всякое барахло дают. Полетать над альпийскими лугами, на горы посмотреть… 

Анджелина, накладывая себе порцию салата, сказала: 

\- Там, наверное, замечательно весной или летом побывать, всей семьей. Сейчас все-таки не сезон. 

Джордж, расслышав намек, хмыкнул и забрал у нее салатник. 

\- Когда это мой братец заделался таким ценителем природы? 

\- Мне не чужды… эти… душевные порывы, – откликнулся Рон, выпятив грудь. – И там сейчас еще очень хорошо. Деревня волшебников, в которую меня отправили, как раз в Альпах находится. Я рабочие вопросы быстро порешал, до активации порт-ключа еще время осталось и на красоты посмотреть, и смотаться с Флер к ее родителям. Там же рукой подать. 

\- С Флер? – удивился Гарри. – Она что, была с тобой? 

Джинни сбоку от него дернула плечиком и вздохнула с отчетливо различимым выражением «ну-сколько-уже-можно». 

\- Я же тебе говорила. Флер как раз собиралась навестить родителей, а тут у Рона командировка. И переводчика ему, разумеется, никто не выделил.

\- Ладно хоть ребята предупредили, – с досадой сказал Рон. – Ведь правда: прибыли туда – и началось. «Месьё, мы не совсем понимать по английский». В Цюрихе-то таких проблем наверняка не будет. А мне без Флер туго пришлось бы.

На лестнице послышался бойкий топот, и в кухню ворвался вихрь рыжих кудряшек.

\- Привет, мамочка! Тетя Гермиона, можно нам по яблоку? – без паузы протараторила Лили, оправляя юбочку. 

\- Точно только по яблоку? – спросила Джинни. – Может, выпьете чего-нибудь и переведете дух, мисс? Вы взмокли как мышь. 

Она провела ладонью по раскрасневшейся мордашке дочери. Лили увернулась, отрицательно затрясла головой. Она скользнула к столу между взрослыми, стянула из подвинутой к ней вазы три яблока, мимоходом клюнула отца в щеку нежным, пахнущим цветами поцелуем и с громким «спасибо» умчалась обратно в сторону лестницы. 

\- Надеюсь, Хьюго еще не нужен спасательным отряд, – сказал Гарри. Наверху что-то грохнуло и зазвенело.

\- Наш парень уж как-нибудь справится с двумя девчонками, – гордо ответил Рон. 

\- Рон, вас с Гарри было двое, – с лисьей улыбкой заметила Гермиона, – и я бы не сказала, что вы так уж справлялись со мной. 

\- Ну… ну, ты… – Рон растерянно посмотрел на Гарри, не нашел в нем ни грамма сочувствия и поднял ладони, сдаваясь: – Ты – это ты. С тобой и десять мальчишек не сладили бы. 

Гермиона не стала возражать. 

\- Кстати о Флер, – вернулась к прерванному разговору Анджелина. – Как она? Решила вопрос с домовиком? 

Гарри посмотрел на нее с непониманием, но благоразумно промолчал. Наверняка об этом ему Джинни тоже говорила. 

\- А, да. Приобре… – Рон бросил быстрый взгляд на жену. – Наняла домовичку из семьи, которая дружна с ее родителями. Эльфийка совсем молоденькая еще, не очень опытная, но Флер говорит, ей в самый раз. 

Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону, которая сосредоточенно допиливала свой бифштекс, и вспомнил, что в коттедже «Ракушка» пересушенное мясо не в почете. И даже средней прожарки. Никто не говорил вслух, но все знали, что с годами вкусовые пристрастия Билла, как и его характер, менялись не в лучшую сторону, спасибо ублюдку Фенриру. А теперь, значит, Флер понадобилась помощь домовика.

\- Мама и папа сейчас как раз гостят у них, – сказал Джордж, привычно поправляя отросшие волосы, которые скрывали безухую сторону головы. – Я говорил с ними по камину. Мама, конечно, в пух и прах разнесла стряпню домовика, но, говорит, не все потеряно, уж она проследит. Я бы на месте эльфийки сразу попросил прибавки к жалованью. 

Гермиона, не понаслышке знакомая со взглядами миссис Уизли на то, как должны питаться ее сыновья, натянуто улыбнулась. Джордж это вряд ли заметил, а вот Анджелина, послав ей сочувственный взгляд, обратилась к Гарри со спасительной сменой темы.

\- Джордж говорил, у него на днях был один из твоих парней. По поводу какого-то… хитро заколдованного свитка, да? 

\- Кстати! – Рон приподнялся, чтобы дотянуться до бокала сестры и подлить ей вина, себе и Джорджу тоже плеснул из другой бутылки. Остальные бокалы были найдены им в удовлетворительном состоянии. – А чего он ко мне не заглянул? Я-то быстро сказал бы, давал кто разрешение на такую штуку или нет. 

Гарри, чувствуя теплую сытую расслабленность, откинулся на высокую спинку стула, но при упоминании свитка так ясно увидел перед собой образ чопорно выпрямленного Малфоя, прижимающего к узким губам салфетку, что немедленно захотелось сесть ровно. В борьбе с неуместным порывом совсем мимо прошло преображение мысленной картинки. Она подернулась клубами сигаретного дыма, вспыхнула пару раз сиротливым тусклым огоньком и сгинула под толстой подошвой ботинок с высокой шнуровкой. 

\- Я же не занимаюсь этим лично, – ответил Гарри Рону, чувствуя себя неловко. – Моллиган свое дело знает. И так понятно, что через Министерство такая вещь не проходила. 

\- Какая вещь? – одновременно спросили Гермиона и Джинни. Они об этой истории, конечно, понятия не имели. 

Гарри в двух словах описал действие зачарованного свитка, вызвав у Гермионы неподдельный интерес. 

\- Любопытное орудие преступления, – сказала она. Грязные тарелки, повинуясь ее палочке, взмыли в воздух и плавно полетели к раковине. – Вовсе не темная магия, но результат мог быть плачевным. Особенно если его зачаровали на воспроизведение определенного вида волшебства, а не просто первого попавшегося заклинания. Кому, ты говоришь, его подсунули? 

Гарри не говорил. Он точно знал, что фамилия пострадавшего вызовет реакцию, просто не был уверен, какую. Испортится настроение у его родственников… или улучшится. Выяснять не очень-то хотелось.  
Была еще одна причина. Безымянная, безликая. Та самая, по которой Гарри и не подумал даже рассказать хоть кому-то о своем позавчерашнем «рейде» в маггловский Лондон. 

\- Малфою, – ответил он после долгой паузы. – Нашему старому знакомому. 

По столу прокатился, слепленный из пяти голосов, вздох-смешок, что-то среднее, но единодушное. От этого тягучего звука отскочило фырканье Рона, у него даже губы трепыхнулись, как у коня. 

\- На-адо же, этот… святой человек кому-то не угодил, – протянул Рон, явно припоминая давнюю малфоевскую манеру разговаривать.

\- Было бы из-за чего авроров гонять, – сказала Джинни и впилась длинными ногтями в кожуру подвернувшегося апельсина.  
Оранжевая шершавая шкурка поддалась, обнажая мякоть в футлярчике мутной белой пленки. Гарри втянул ноздрями солнечный запах и подумал о зелье, булькавшем на столе у Малфоя, бадьян, женьшень, рог единорога, о напряженном голосе мертвого профессора, о глобусе, который вращался и подсвечивался то с одного боку, то с другого. Обо всем этом и о стальной хватке пальцев на плече. И может быть, немного, о луже крови на полу темного коридора, которую Гарри уничтожил по пути к лифту. 

\- Работа у нас такая, – с улыбкой, в которой что-то пошло не так, ответил Гарри. 

\- Работа у вас – преступников ловить, а не розыгрыши расследовать, – со знанием дела заметил Рон. Еще бы. На аврора же учился. А что итоговые экзамены так и не сдал – несущественные детали. – Такими темпами каждый день в Хогвартс придется мотаться. Товары-то наши неплохой популярностью пользуются. Да и «Зонко» не жалуется. Представляю: дело об отравлении икотными ирисками! Тайна дюжины навозных бомб под столом Слизерина в Большом зале!

Он лихо пристукнул бокалом, охваченный видениями беспредела в Хогвартсе. Несколько янтарных капель расплылись по скатерти.

\- И что, сильно он пострадал? – не поддержав веселья мужа, спросила Гермиона спокойным, «рабочим» тоном. Взмах палочки, немного резкий. Скатерть снова стала чистой. 

\- Нет. – Чуть не превратился в фарш, только-то. Гарри потянулся к отставленному бокалу, огненная вспышка прокатилась по горлу, рухнула в желудок, отдалась в мозгах. – Ему повезло. 

\- Да я вас умоляю! – закатил глаза Рон. Плеснул в рот остатки огневиски, зажмурился, выдохнул. – Давайте еще сочувственную открытку ему пошлем, уроду этому. Пусть бы и…

\- Десерт! – благодушно и неумолимо объявила Гермиона, стремительно поднимаясь из-за стола. Рон под ее взглядом осекся, как-то забавно сдулся и послал ей чуть заискивающую улыбку.

Чувствуя повисшее в воздухе напряжение, все одновременно, в едином порыве принялись помогать, звенеть посудой, перешучиваясь, расчищать место на столе, чтобы Гермиона могла поставить высокий, глянцево сверкающий глазурью шоколадный кекс. В самый раз поспел чайник, тоненько и сердито засвистев под натиском пара. 

Пружина, начавшая где-то у Гарри за грудиной неудержимый процесс сжимания, замерла, ослабла. Было бы с чего накручиваться. Не из-за того ведь, что друг вырос, но так и не повзрослел. Не потому, что на Гарри повеяло затхлым воздухом прошлого, подростковой, слепой и глухой, ненавистью. Не из-за Малфоя. Совершенно точно – не из-за него. 

Гарри выдохнул, оттолкнул от себя все это лишнее здесь, в светлой гостеприимной кухне, расслабился. И как оказалось, напрасно.

\- Слушай, я же забыл совсем! – возвестил Рон. – Я с утра сегодня забегал в магазин, а на обратном пути заскочил в «Дырявый котел». Ну… на минутку, с Ханной поздороваться. Она же вот-вот продаст бар, к Невиллу в Хогвартс переберется. В общем. Угадай, кого я там встретил? 

\- Кого? – Играть в угадайку Гарри ленился, ткнул пальцем в небо: – Хагрида? 

А что. Это его не удивило бы. 

\- Да нет же, – отмахнулся Рон. – У тебя Грэг Уоррен до сих пор ведь работает? Вот его племянника и встретил. Помнишь?

\- Племянника? – тупо переспросил Гарри. Пружина радостно шевельнулась и свилась в крошечную смертоносную точку. Только тронь. 

Рон решил, что у него амнезия. Он воровато, не к месту глянул на Джорджа, будто сейчас это все еще имело значение, как тогда.

\- Ну да, был с нами на аврорских курсах. Мы на первом, он на третьем. Высоченная такая шпала…

\- Я помню, да. Помню, – перебил Гарри. – Он в Лондоне?

\- Ага. В отпуске. Приехал, говорит, дядю навестить, еще какую-то дальнюю родню. Чтобы не мешать никому, снял в «Котле» комнату. Собирается к вам в гости наведаться, переброситься с парнями парой слов. Многие из его курса сейчас у тебя в подчинении. Про тебя тоже, кстати, спрашивал. Сам – ничего, цветет и пахнет. Да он всегда такой был. 

\- Здорово, – сказал Гарри, слово на середине провалилось, сорвавшись по пересохшему горлу. Гермиона очень к месту подала дымящуюся чашку чая. Гарри отпил, попробовал еще раз: – Здорово будет повидаться. Хотя мы не так уж общались в свое время. 

\- Расскажешь потом, какие новости из-за океана.

\- А где он живет? – отвлеклась от разговора с Анджелиной Джинни. 

\- В Штатах, – сказал Рон. – Как учебу кончил, почти сразу туда и переехал. В Нью-Йорк. 

\- Я бы их местную газету полистала, – вздохнула Джинни. – Всегда интересно сравнить другие серьезные издания с «Пророком». 

\- Звучит так, словно «Пророк» у нас – серьезное издание, – произнес Джордж и чуть не схлопотал от сестры подзатыльник. 

Гарри поставил чашку, поднялся. 

\- Извините, я на минуту, – ответил на взгляд жены. Даже, кажется, улыбнулся. 

 

Вода закручивалась крошечным вихрем и убегала в сток раковины. Гарри еще раз сунул руки под прохладные струи. Помешкав, снял очки и плеснул в лицо, растер шею. Закрутил кран. Из зеркала на него глянул взъерошенный бледноватый тип.  
Да в самом деле. Что за неуместный драматизм. Вы не в себе, аврор.  
Гарри стянул с держателя полотенце. Прижал к лицу, вдыхая свежий запах. 

Фред Уоррен. Да, он помнил.

Ф.У., инициалы на учебной аврорской мантии, как тонкое, нечаянное издевательство.  
Каждый раз, слыша его имя, Гарри внутренне сжимался и никогда не смотрел в эти мгновения на Рона, если тот был рядом. 

\- Это из-за Фреда Уизли, да? – спросил Уоррен однажды. В вечерней тишине раздевалки вопрос прозвучал громче Бомбардо.  
Гарри хотел отмахнуться, вывернуться, но внезапно ответил, и ответил честно, и потом сказал много чего еще. Больше, чем стоило, больше, чем он мог себе представить произнесенным вслух. 

Фред Уоррен, мягкие светлые волосы, глаза цвета летнего неба, бисер медовых веснушек и такая улыбка, словно все, что произошло с волшебным миром, его не затронуло, пролетело мимо. Шесть с хвостиком футов жизни.  
Гарри потом, сильно потом узнал, что отец Фреда не дожил до весны девяносто восьмого совсем немного. Что сестра Фреда полгода провела в больнице Святого Мунго. Что во сне Фред иногда всхлипывает, как ребенок, но только раз, только один раз. 

\- Я могу помочь. Хочешь? – спросил он шепотом в той самой тишине, мягко-мягко, мягко, как его волосы, как прикосновение пера к коже, как мерцание свечей в рождественский вечер.  
И Гарри хотел.

Он выдохнул, повесил полотенце на крючок, надел очки, щелкнул замком и вышел из ванной. Успел пройти половину коридора, когда навстречу шагнул тонкий силуэт.

\- Гарри, все в порядке? – спросила Гермиона, замирая напротив. Этот ее пронзительный, но совсем не раздражающий взгляд. 

\- Да. Конечно, – улыбнулся Гарри и, наклонившись, поцеловал ее в нежную, персиковую щеку. 

\- За что это? – спросила Гермиона, отвечая на улыбку и все еще выискивая в нем то, что Гарри видел в собственном отражении минуту назад. 

\- За все, – сказал он. – Ты красивая. И тебе очень идет. Надеюсь, Рон сказал тебе это уже сто раз. 

Гермиона, которой и правда было к лицу синее платье с ажурным белым воротничком и такими же манжетами, заалела, как девчонка, фыркнула.

\- Одного раза было достаточно. Точно все хорошо? 

\- Точно. Я пойду посмотрю, как там дети. 

Половицы в коридоре под его шагами поскрипывали заученную мелодию.  
Шагов Гермионы слышно не было.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Тусклый Люмос шугнул тени, выхватил циферблат. Начало пятого. Дом оцепенело молчал, только из коридора доносились тихие щелчки маятника, тяжело переступавшего из стороны в сторону в больших часах. 

Сон выплеснул Гарри, как прибойная волна, оставив его задыхаться с громыхающим сердцем. Такое случалось время от времени, он давно привык. Правда, обычно это были кошмары. 

Ложась в постель вечером после ужина у Уизли, Гарри думал, что будет долго ворочаться, как обычно бывало, если что-то его по-настоящему встряхивало, но на деле он нырнул в сон, как в чернильницу. Отрубился мгновенно и накрепко. Зато теперь – пожалуйста. Бодрость как после ударной дозы кофе и напряженный узел внизу живота.

Образы из сна уже таяли, обманчиво расплывались, стоило только попробовать ухватить хоть один. Мелькающие улыбки, покалывание в кончиках пальцев, зарывающихся в светлые пряди волос, ощущение чистой, концентрированной радости, какую редко испытываешь наяву. Вообще, все эмоции, проникнувшие в сновидение, были избыточно живыми. От них хотелось прикрыть глаза, как от яркого солнца.  
Смутно тревожило только то, что волосы были чуть более светлыми, чем нужно. И улыбки – чуть более насмешливыми. Как будто в прошлое вторглось что-то еще, что-то незнакомое и желанное. 

Гарри вздохнул, задышал медленно и глубоко, надеясь, что удастся просто расслабиться и снова уснуть. В голову предсказуемо полезли мысли, которые он туда не пустил накануне. 

\- _Хочешь?_  
Мягко-мягко, шепот в полутемной зыбкой тишине.  
Гарри хотел, и признал он это быстро. Быстрее, чем Фред отступил, спокойно принимая отказ. 

Ему тогда отчаянно, дико нужен был кто-то другой, кто-то чужой, неблизкий. Чтобы он не знал, как сыро и туманно в предрассветном лесу, и никогда не надевал на шею тот самый медальон, и не был рядом, когда все рушилось. Чтобы не мог понять до конца. Чтобы не заглядывал ему в лицо с узнаваемым, как в зеркале, сожалением, и горечью, и надеждой. 

Гарри учился быть аврором, сносил преследующие его жадные, угрюмые, благодарные, пытливые взгляды, поддерживал, как мог, семью Уизли, задыхался во сне, давал интервью, не давал интервью, жал руку Министру и молча, незаметно разваливался на части. Впрочем, сам он считал, что для того, кто умер, справляется неплохо. Просто иногда хотелось кричать.  
Но этого он, конечно, себе позволить не мог. 

В тот год, первый после Хогвартса, Гарри жил на площади Гриммо один. Когда старый дом начинал наваливаться на него, давить стенами, призраками, отжитым страхом, Гарри отправлялся в Нору. Там было не намного лучше, но там были люди. Он оставался на день, на два, задерживался почти на неделю. Его, конечно, не гнали, его лелеяли. Миссис Уизли окружала его заботой, немного чрезмерной, совсем слегка истеричной, но она спохватывалась, брала себя в руки, улыбалась смущенной, тихой, новой улыбкой, в которой было все, чего она не могла ни выговорить, ни даже выплакать, наверное.  
Несмотря на минувшее время, в Норе тогда жизни почти не было, там царила смерть. Она забилась во все углы, глядела из каждого ящика, из шкафчиков над раковиной, улыбалась со стрелок на волшебных часах, которых стало на одну меньше. Гарри оставался там, расковыривая еще не зажившие раны, думал, что справляется, и страшно ошибался. А когда появилась нежданная лазейка – он сбежал, так никем и не замеченный.

Гарри ненавидел себя за это бегство, но остановиться не мог. Смерти с него хватило с лихвой, и нужно было, страшно нужно было перевести дыхание, взять тайм-аут. Официально он этого сделать не мог, у него не хватило бы решимости – оставить их, ее, Джинни, залечиваться в одиночестве опаленного потерей семейства Уизли. 

И Гарри глотал жизнь украдкой. В теплых, солнечных, нетребовательных объятиях, в низком голосе, в будто не знающих страдания глазах цвета неба, в простых улыбках, в вопросах без второго дна. В уверенных, совсем не мягких, не таких, как с Джинни, прикосновениях, поцелуях, вздохах, ритмах. Во всем этом удивительно неправильном, стыдном, горячем, с солоноватым вкусом на губах, с мозолистыми пальцами, которые ложатся в руку, и скользят по бедру, и обхватывают, и уводят, уводят, уводят из темноты.

Ни страсти, ни влюбленности, ни даже похоти в том, что связало их с Фредом, не было, а было жалкое, жуткое желание потерять себя – и найти что-то другое, новое, запретное. Что-то только свое. Ненадолго, совсем чуть-чуть. Фреда это устраивало. Фреду как будто нужно было то же самое. Гарри напитывался его жизнью, тянул ее, как губка, пробовал, прокатывал на языке, усваивал. Изучал заново.

Это была его Выручай-комната, которая давала именно то, что было нужно. И это помогало. К концу года, когда аврор Уоррен готовился получить свое удостоверение, Гарри чувствовал себя достаточно целым, чтобы спокойно, с искренней радостью узнать, что Фред с матерью и сестрой перебираются в Штаты, где новобранцу нашлось местечко в Нью-Йоркском аврориате. Кроме радости Гарри испытал сожаление и облегчение – в примерно равных пропорциях. 

Их отношения, которые не были романом и которые язык не поворачивался назвать интрижкой, длились почти полгода.

Спустя несколько месяцев после того, как из его жизни ушел уже второй Фред, Гарри сделал предложение Джинни. Она ответила согласием. 

 

Джинни на соседней подушке тихо вздохнула во сне, перевернулась, поерзала и снова замерла. Гарри машинально натянул край одеяла на ее обнажившееся плечо, улегся набок, спиной к ней. Прокручивание в голове событий двадцатилетней давности помогло: сердце перестало шпарить, возбуждение медленно отступало. Оно родилось из сна, а память его подпитать уже не могла. Все, что было тогда, сгинуло напрочь, перегорело – только угли остались.  
Так Гарри думал, позволяя сонной тяжести снова завладеть собою.  
Где-то на кромке уплывающего вдаль сознания снова звучало давнее, манящее «Хочешь?», только интонацию узнать уже не получалось. 

 

***

Понедельник и вторник пронеслись одним сумбурным, раскаленным мгновением. Гарри появлялся в здании Министерства ранним утром и уже до позднего вечера его не покидал, перемежая захватывающе нудные рапорты подчиненных и другую бумажную канитель планерками, заседаниям, совещаниями и рабочими встречами. Знал бы он десять лет назад, какой представляется аврорская работа, если на нее смотреть из кабинета начальства, глядишь, и не подписался бы на это.  
С другой стороны, можно было подумать, перед ним и правда стоял выбор. Такой же реальный, как лепреконское золото.

К вечеру вторника к Гарри, едва не угодив в ловушку между дверью и притолокой, проскочил фиолетовый бумажный самолетик, заложил крутой вираж, будто оглядываясь, и бесцеремонно улегся на стол. В изящном росчерке на крыле, гласящем, что послание предназначено для Главного аврора, ошалевшему от чтения Гарри померещилось что-то малфоевское.  
Через пару секунд он убедился, что к нему поступил отчет по делу Финча. 

Малфой излагал сухо и педантично, ничего не упустил из виду в описании «взаимодействия с представителем немагического сообщества», но и ничего лишнего не добавил. Выводы об их с Гарри действиях были краткими и сформулированы так, что Гарри мог подписаться под каждым словом, ничуть не покривив душой.  
Он также с интересом прочел о завершении расследования и изъятии зелий. Список найденного в камере хранения на вокзале Кингс-Кросс прилагался. В нем строгим малфоевским пером было подчеркнуто три пункта, и Гарри, вчитавшись, почувствовал, как настроение из просто паршивенького скатывается в форменное дерьмо. 

Стало даже любопытно, на что рассчитывала Мэгги Конорс, когда заявляла, что опасных зелий среди украденного не было. На несведущесть в зельеварении тех, кто будет заниматься поисками? Да, кто-то, может, и проглядел бы, но не Малфой.  
Гарри, если уж на то пошло, тоже понял, почему отмеченные зелья удостоились более пристального внимания. По крайней мере, два из трех. Одно, успокоительное, при малейшем превышении дозировки обеспечивало пациенту летаргический сон и могло применяться исключительно под надзором целителей. В состав другого, направленного на лечение почек, входили компоненты, которые были смертельно ядовитыми. Нейтрализация осуществлялась с помощью другого снадобья – непосредственно перед приемом. 

Попади эти бутылочки к магглам – и пожалуйста. Минимум один коматозник и один труп. Это если повезло бы.  
Гарри мысленно перенес в завтрашнем расписании обсуждение операции по обезвреживанию группы зарвавшихся метаморфов на двенадцать. Это терпело. А вот новый этап беседы об ошибочности постулата «Не темная магия – не наше дело» давно напрашивался. После изучения полученных от Робертса запросов Гарри как раз было что сказать. Он собирался начать с разговора в кругу старшего аврорского состава, а потом перейти к более широкой аудитории. Которая, в хрустальный шар не гляди, едва ли окажется благодарной. 

От этих невеселых дум его отвлек Льюис. Постучав и получив ответ, он шагнул в кабинет, вытянулся в струнку, бодрый и свежий, как после утренней чашки кофе. Гарри покосился на зачарованное окно, за которым клубилась безнадежно вечерняя мгла, и поборол вздох. То ли дело в возрасте – на который Гарри пока рановато было жаловаться, - то ли у Льюиса имелись некие скрытые внутренние ресурсы, которым можно было только позавидовать. 

\- Сэр, вы не подпишете разрешение на дознание? Хочу заняться этим завтра, как только разберусь с другим мелким делом. 

Он говорил чуть быстрее обычного, и Гарри вдруг заметил, что молодой румянец на его округлом лице приобрел нездоровый оттенок. 

\- Показывай, что там у тебя. И чего это ты такой красный? 

\- Я… ничего. Ничего, сэр. – Льюис передал ему документы и отступил от стола. Румянец расплескивался, завоевывая все новые территории. Льюис нехарактерно замялся, покрутил пальцем пуговицу на мундире и нехотя сказал: – Работал с думосбором. 

\- И что там? Показания? – полюбопытствовал Гарри, хотя сам прекрасно уже понял, в чем дело. От обычных свидетельских показаний лицо Льюиса не напоминало бы цветом переспелую помидорину. 

\- Это… нет. – Льюис вдохнул, взял себя в руки и прямо посмотрел начальнику в лицо, будто сам у себя выиграл бой. – Порнография. Свежий улов, неподалеку от Хогсмида всплыл. Уже и туда добрались. 

\- Да уж, – с задумчивой усмешкой проговорил Гарри. – Омнинокли, наверное, и правда совсем ушли в прошлое. 

Стараниями Министерства за последние два десятка лет проницаемость между волшебным и маггловским мирами, конечно, увеличилась, и результаты подчас были самыми неожиданными.  
Кого-то, как Артура Уизли, интересовала изобретательность обделенных магией людей, многих стало уже трудно удивить посудомоечной машиной или компьютером. Другие же сосредоточились на материях более приземленных. Секс в обоих мирах всегда продавался неплохо, но если до некоторых пор маги обходились полулегальными борделями, то теперь прогресс шагнул вперед. 

Ознакомившись с маггловской сокровищницей под названием «Интернет», особо продвинутые чародеи для начала подшаманили с омниноклями. Усовершенствованные приборы появились в поле зрения Министерства несколько лет назад. Особенность была в том, что продавались они уже «бывшими в употреблении», то есть содержащими записи, и никак не квиддичных матчей. Комментариев к бережно сохраненному в омнинокле действу тоже было немного, зато функции повтора, замедления и ускорения работали как надо. 

Производились «съемки» в борделях, в частных домах, в захудалых квартирках – кто как сумел договориться с участниками. Или проявить сноровку и проникнуть в интересующее помещение тайно. В какой-то момент по волшебному миру прокатилась волна скандалов, на Министерство надавили. Срочно были приняты законы о защите чести, частной жизни и всего в этом роде. Контроль за оборотом незаконных омниноклей ужесточили до предела. На некоторое время приборы вовсе исчезли из продажи: магазины не хотели лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимание.

Но остановить сексуальную революцию в волшебном мире не могло уже ничто, и на смену бесстрастно фиксирующим каждую фрикцию омниноклям пришли материи более туманные. Произошло это практически одновременно с изобретением и введением в оборот компактных, относительно доступных думосборов. И вот тут блюстители нравственности схватились за головы.  
Конечно, и раньше любой желающий мог извлечь из памяти особо пикантные моменты биографии, поместить в сосуд да и передать кому угодно для ознакомления. Но, во-первых, думосборы тогда оставались редкой штукой, а во-вторых, народная фантазия была, очевидно, куда скромнее. Двадцать первое столетие открывало новые двери в мир наслаждений. 

Воспоминания стали поистине неисчерпаемым материалом для «приятного досуга», как шептали подозрительные личности в темных углах Лютного переулка. Не просто наблюдение с одной точки зрения, как при использовании омнинокля. Оказываясь в воспоминании, искатель нового сексуального опыта мог не только видеть и слышать – он мог чувствовать запахи, мог кружить возле любовников, испытывая небывалую ранее сопричастность. Эта идея находила отклик. Кто-то пробовал из любопытства, кто-то – из робости, зная, что никогда не сможет повторить увиденное в жизни. 

Дальше – больше. От банальных воспоминаний пионеры волшебной порноиндустрии перешли к фантазиям и снам, и все это взлетело на новый уровень изощренности и разврата. Тут уж можно было развернуться и удовлетворить самых взыскательных клиентов с самыми необычными заявками. Гарри знал, что во Франции, например, видения на заказ пользуются немалым спросом. Талантливых фантазеров и профессиональных сновидцев нанимали за большие деньги.  
Видения, извлеченные вместо реальных воспоминаний, были миром воплощенных иллюзий. Попадая в думосбор с таким наполнением, человек оказывался в сюрреалистичной, изменчивой, манящей среде, в которой то и дело менялись детали, образы, декорации. За один «сеанс» зритель получал такую массу впечатлений, что потом еще неделю приходил в себя. 

Довольно долго Министерство пребывало в растерянности. Распространители пикантных мыслей вроде бы не нарушали существующих законов, но слишком многие блюстители нравственности, особенно убеленные сединами, яростно требовали покончить с «этой мерзостью». Стали разрабатывать правовую базу. Быстро сошлись во мнении, что откровенно возмутительные материалы, вроде сцен насилия и секса с несовершеннолетними, подлежат изъятию с последующим наказанием для распространителя и покупателя. Вне закона благополучно оказалась и продажа порнографии «лицам, не достигшим семнадцати лет». С остальным разобраться оказалось куда сложнее, если не сказать – невозможно. До сих пор «сексосборы», как иногда называли их служители закона, формально были легальными, хотя попасться с чем-то таким для любого чародея означало очень сильно подмочить себе репутацию. 

\- И что там сегодня? Русалки с гоблинами? Оргия с вейлами? Нетрадиционное применение пикси? – поинтересовался Гарри с некоторым даже азартом. 

Как представитель власти он, конечно, нисколько не одобрял этот модный вид досуга, но как простой смертный не мог иногда побороть любопытство. Отдельные экземпляры самими своими задумками, которые становились все замысловатее, вызывали что-то сродни нездоровому восхищению. 

\- Нет, никаких излишеств. Просто… мужчины, – выговорил Льюис деревянным голосом и заалел с силой тысячи рассветов. 

Гарри хмыкнул – немного натянуто, как ему самому показалось. На миг стало интересно, вызвана ли реакция Льюиса только смущением или здесь примешалась еще и немалая доля отвращения, но уточнять он не собирался. 

\- Подлинные воспоминания или фантазия? 

\- Фантазия, – быстро сказал Льюис и уставился в окно. – Хотя и… довольно правдоподобная. В общем, это не так уж и важно, ничего противозаконного там нет. А попался этот тип из-за жалобы кого-то из жителей деревни на нарушение спокойствия. По факту проверки дело, видно, кончится штрафом. Завтра еще попробую выяснить, нет ли у него менее законного… товара. 

\- Попробуй, – кивнул Гарри и принялся просматривать отданные ему бумаги.  
Они оба понимали, что затея вряд ли увенчается успехом. «Товар» обычно хранился в самом надежном и недоступном месте – в голове, и взять злостных нарушителей общественного покоя удавалось в основном только с поличным. Конечно, в отдельных случаях и при веских доказательствах в дело вступали легилименторы, но до такого редко доходило. 

\- Сэр, – укоризненно произнес вдруг Льюис и направился к подоконнику.

Там, растопырившись во все стороны крупными листьями, стояло единственное в кабинете растение. Листья сейчас, правда, несколько сникли, а часть из них, как Гарри теперь только заметил, изрядно пожухла. 

\- Ничего, этот цветок еще всех нас переживет, – сказал он не без некоторого сомнения, пока Льюис с помощью Агуаменти окатывал растение струйкой воды из палочки.  
Гарри послышалось жадное хлюпанье. 

\- Не переживет, если не поливать его хотя бы раз в неделю. 

\- Десять лет как-то продержался же, – проворчал Гарри, но немного устыдился.

Растение, названия которого он так и не выучил, стало подарком Невилла – «обживать новый кабинет», как тот объявил, вручая симпатичный зеленый кустик в красном горшке. Невилл заверил, что цветок крайне неприхотлив, не страдает от искусственного освещения (а в Министерстве иного и не было), не требует постоянного ухода… но поливать его и впрямь иногда все-таки нужно было. Гарри это делать чаще всего забывал, но растение боролось с жизненными невзгодами стоически и даже иногда могучим усилием и концентрацией всех своих внутренних ресурсов выкидывало в воздух стрелы с алыми, огнем горящими цветами на концах. 

К тому моменту, когда Льюис закончил спасательную операцию, Гарри уже проставил нужные подписи в документах.

\- Отправляйтесь-ка домой, аврор, – сказал он, отдавая бумаги. – Завтра вернетесь к своим секс-разборкам. 

Льюис кивнул и позволил себе негромко хмыкнуть. Краснота медленно сходила с его лица и уже не так бросалась в глаза. Он собирался уходить, когда Гарри поймал за хвост мысль, которая тревожной тенью прошмыгивала в голове со вчерашнего дня. 

\- Послушай, к нам сегодня никто не заглядывал? Не по работе, я имею в виду. 

\- Насколько я знаю, никто. Вы ждали посетителя, сэр? 

\- Нет, нет. – Гарри махнул рукой, откинулся в кресле. – Неважно. Марш домой, Льюис. Через пять минут проверю – чтоб духу твоего тут не было. 

\- Будет исполнено, сэр, – улыбнулся тот. – До свидания. 

Гарри проводил его взглядом, зевнул, стянул очки и растер лицо. По коже разбежались волны тепла, добираясь до ноющего затылка.  
Пару раз за сегодня Гарри ловил себя на том, что прислушивается, если из кабинета доносился особенно громкий гомон, какой мог бы сопровождать, скажем, появление в Аврориате старого знакомого. Встречи с Фредом Гарри не боялся, уж конечно не собирался ее избегать, но хотел все же быть к ней готов. 

Он попытался еще немного почитать наваленные на столе документы, понял, что передышку для разговора с Льюисом мозг воспринял как команду «отбой», и решил не сопротивляться. Запер в ящике стола все, что должно было быть заперто, сверху оставил подписанный отчет Малфоя, который завтра с утра предстояло отправить обратно, и вышел из кабинета. 

Исполнительного Льюиса в поле зрения не наблюдалось. В большом офисе было непривычно тихо. Гарри прошел между столами, цепляясь взглядом за семейные снимки, плакаты с квиддичными командами, графики, планы и схемы, развешанные по стенам. Где-то хлопнула дверь. Гарри оглянулся и увидел проштрафившегося недавно Джона Фостера. Парнишка появился из коридора, который вел к хранилищу улик. 

Заметив начальника, Фостер растерянно улыбнулся, пробормотал «сэр» и нырнул за свой стол, приютившийся в самом углу. Гарри не стал его трогать: если Фостер рвался загладить свой промах с магглами (о котором, по чести, никто особо и не вспоминал), ничего дурного в том не было. От небольшого прилива трудолюбия еще никто из молодых авроров не умирал. 

Зато Гарри зацепился мыслями за хранилище улик и, помедлив, направился туда в той же задумчивости, с какой прохаживался только что по кабинету. Льюис наверняка был там только что, относил смутивший его думосбор.  
Настолько смутивший. 

В Льюисе, конечно, иногда мелькала не до конца преодоленная юношеская робость, но обычно он показывал себя довольно сдержанным человеком. А сегодня его что-то действительно проняло. Гарри вспомнил зарево его лица, чрезмерную поспешность, с какой он говорил, и прибавил шаг, подгоняемый чутьем.  
Чутье подсказывало, что Льюис о чем-то умолчал. 

Двойные двери хранилища услужливо распахнулись перед Гарри, внутри немедленно зажегся свет. Помещение, изначально небольшое, уже дважды приходилось магически расширять. Второй раз – в ходе реформирования Аврориата, когда количество расследуемых дел заметно увеличилось. Полки многочисленных стеллажей и шкафов были заставлены самыми разными предметами, от ничем с виду не примечательной пепельницы до внушительных размеров каменной руки тролля. На полу тут и там стояли коробки, ящики и сундуки, отдельный угол занимали конфискованные метлы. 

\- Младший аврор Льюис, текущие дела, – громко произнес Гарри. 

В воздухе протрещали настроенные на него чары, и полка стеллажа вдоль правой стены подсветилась слабым голубоватым мерцанием. Гарри подошел. 

На полке лежало несколько пергаментов, книга в кованой обложке и футляр для волшебной палочки. Рядом стояли пузырек с клубящейся дымной субстанцией и думосбор – металлическая чаша с рунами по ободку, определенно из нового поколения.  
Не мешкая, Гарри вылил содержимое пузырька в чашу и склонился над нею, позволяя черной воронке затянуть себя в чужое воображение. 

Комната, в которой Гарри очутился, показалась ему смутно знакомой. Каменные стены, низкий потолок и зеленоватые лампы, свисающие с него, – тот, кто создал это воспоминание, точно бывал в гостиной Слизерина или видел ее на снимках. Отдельные детали обстановки, конечно, отличались. Например, такого огромного дивана, расположенного напротив камина, во время своего единственного визита Гарри не заметил. 

Судя по звукам, доносившимся со стороны этого монстра, прелюдий ждать не стоило. Действо явно было в разгаре, только Гарри пока ничего не видел: он стоял позади дивана, и высокая спинка закрывала обзор. Очевидно, в соответствии с задумкой.  
Под сдержанные, но очень чувственные постанывания Гарри приблизился, взглянул… и на миг остолбенел.

Это был он.  
Там, на диване, выгибаясь и широко разводя бедра, лежал он сам.

Понадобилась пара липких, долгих секунд, чтобы присмотреться и понять, что парень просто очень похож на Гарри Поттера. Да и моложе его нынешнего лет на пятнадцать. Впрочем, не стоило обольщаться, что это случайность: на лбу двойника, только слева, под взлохмаченной челкой то проступал ярче, то бледнел разрекламированный зигзаг шрама. Черты лица, если глядеть внимательно, тоже немного плыли время от времени, отчего оно медленно изменялось, однако сходство не пропадало.

В остальном пространство оставалось стабильным. Судя по всему, фантазия создавалась не с нуля, а на основе конкретного воспоминания, в котором нужно было откорректировать только ключевых персонажей. Более простой и надежный способ выполнить заказ на конкретный сюжет. Основной принцип хороших лжецов: говори столько правды, сколько можешь. 

Гарри рассуждал об этом, надеясь отвлечься от того, как приоткрыты в оскале наслаждения темные губы лже-Гарри, как его грудь ходит ходуном и пальцы скребут по кожаной обивке с тихим неприятным звуком. Как между ног у него плавно, в уверенном ровном ритме двигается беловолосая голова. 

Владелец головы изогнулся в неудобной позе, на спине у него дыбились острые лопатки, по желобку позвоночника кралась капля пота, в которой заблудились отблески весело потрескивающего камина. Одной рукой парень гладил любовника по внутренней стороне бедра, касаясь кожи под коленом кончиками пальцев, до озноба живым, реальным,  
уместным жестом. Вдруг он замедлился, с влажным звуком выпустил из губ член…

И прежде чем он поднял голову, Гарри отпрянул от дивана.

Кажется, последние несколько секунд он не дышал. Во рту было смертельно сухо, головная боль – от изумления, не иначе – исчезла, оставив после себя только сосущую пустоту.  
Послышался глубокий грудной стон – и тихий, серебристый смех в ответ.

Гарри сосредоточился, зажмурился, ясно представляя себе ярко освещенное помещение хранилища улик, и с силой выдрал себя из фальшивого воспоминания. 

Он еще несколько мгновений стоял над чашей, по поверхности которой плыли, искажаясь, два сплетенных силуэта. Пальцам вдруг стало больно: Гарри не заметил, как вцепился в края металлической полки. 

Через минуту он аккуратно переместил воспоминание обратно в пузырек и поставил его на место.  
Еще через пару минут – покинул хранилище. 

Что ж. По крайней мере, теперь он знал, почему Льюис был таким красным.


	8. Chapter 8

***

Если новый день его и порадовал, так только тем, что навалившаяся всей массой работа не оставляла времени на лишние мысли. Как Гарри и ожидал, планерки прошли, мягко говоря, не очень. Перечить в открытую ему никто не стал – не решились бы, но упрямое сопротивление висело в воздухе почти осязаемым сгустком. Гарри умел упрямиться не хуже своих подчиненных, а то и фору любому дал бы. Сворачивать с выбранной, уже протоптанной дорожки преобразований он не собирался, и украдкой брошенные недовольные, возмущенные и обиженные взгляды только будили в нем темное раздражение. Ему немалых усилий стило удержаться от повышения голоса.

Перенесенное на двенадцать планирование операции по метаморфам сдвинулось еще раз. Гарри был слишком раздосадован и решил, что в таком состоянии может не заметить чего-нибудь важного. Он выпроводил из кабинета Робертса, который с глазу на глаз решился все-таки вставить свои пять кнатов, и закрыл дверь. Возможно, чуть громче, чем стоило. 

Попытка углубиться в спасительную бумажную рутину кончилась тем, что примерно через час Гарри полностью признал свое поражение. Мысли все крутились вокруг зелий Мэгги Конорс, неуравновешенного Финча и пистолета без одного патрона в магазине. Пистолет сейчас лежал в нижнем ящике стола: Гарри сунул его туда еще в четверг, а потом не стал заморачиваться с оформлением оружия как улики. Если уж на то пошло, никому из своих подчиненных Гарри так и не сказал, что именно спровоцировало виток активности шила в заднице у их начальника. Узнают, чье дело подсунуло им такую свинью, – будет только хуже. Словно это Малфой виноват, что на его отдел спихнули расследование финчевских махинаций. 

Кончик пера, которым Гарри делал пометки в одном из отчетов, стал уже никуда не годен. Гарри полез в ящик за новым пером и тут же наткнулся на отчет Малфоя. За всеми утренними дрязгами он так и не отправил самолетик обратно. Гарри вытащил бумагу, сложил, провел ногтем по сгибу крылышка, рядом со своим именем… и убрал во внутренний карман.   
Потом он проверил, есть ли в портмоне фунты, и вышел из кабинета. 

\- Я на обед, - предупредил он Робертса, который шагнул к нему с самым решительным видом. – Вернусь – выслушаю твои претензии. Если они к тому моменту все еще будут иметь место. 

Он обвел взглядом притихших авроров. Алое море мантий, обычно бурно омывавшее весь кабинет, сейчас замерло, как перед штормом. Что ж… Непогода Гарри не пугала. 

И это, кстати, было очень хорошо, потому что улица встретила его холодным моросящим дождем, а Гарри опять забыл захватить зонтик из дома или хотя бы трансфигурировать его из чего-нибудь перед выходом. Ему не так уж часто приходилось бывать в будни под открытым небом, да еще зачарованные окна Министерства вводили в заблуждение, показывая вовсе не то, что происходило на поверхности. Пять минут назад Гарри по дороге к лифту наблюдал в окнах погожий осенний денек, весь золотой и багряный от листопада. Реальность оказалась куда менее привлекательной. Небо куском свинца лежало прямо на плечах и даже чуть-чуть надавливало на них, заставляя прохожих сутулиться и ускорять шаг под порывами сырого ветра. Те, кому он дул в спину, могли считать себя везунчиками. 

Гарри торопливо шагал, лавируя между людьми и обходя лужи. Досаду, вызванную рабочими вопросами, слегка прибило, как пыль на дороге, и мысли потекли в другом направлении. В том самом, от которого он отбрыкивался со вчерашнего вечера и из-за которого опять проснулся под утро с крепким стояком. От позорного похода в ванную Гарри в итоге с некоторым трудом, но удержался, а вот заснуть так и не смог. Провертелся еще с полчаса, потом встал, за сорок минут до будильника, и с тяжелой головой принялся в потемках собираться на работу. 

Увиденное в думосборе задело его сильнее, чем Гарри мог бы признать. Даже интересно было, кто додумался состряпать такую фантазию. Вспомнилось, как Джинни и Гермиона дразнили его, когда Гарри умудрялся попасть в очередной идиотский рейтинг «Ведьмополитена». Кажется, в списке «Волшебники, разбившие сотни сердец своим ранним браком» он был на первом месте. Четыре года подряд.  
Неизвестные злоумышленники вполне могли черпать вдохновение и из этой макулатуры. Когда есть спрос, всегда найдется предложение. А уж на фантазию нынешнее поколение подпольных деятелей, как показывала практика, не жаловалось. 

Идущий навстречу Гарри мужчина на ходу прикурил сигарету. Огонек зажигалки, бережно прикрытый от ветра ладонью, тепло вспыхнул и погас, словно одна из точек на большом вращающемся глобусе.   
Как это часто бывает, сон, который ночью ускользнул, стоило только открыть глаза, вдруг сам прыгнул в голову вспышкой образов и болезненно четких деталей. Часть их безошибочно относилась к месту, в котором Гарри был единственный раз, и тогда он тоже практически стоял на коленях.  
Вряд ли подсознание обманулось его решительным нежеланием выяснять вчера, кто был вторым участником эротической драмы, развернувшейся на том клятом диване. Даже если он не был уверен… подсознание додумало само.   
Мерлиновы яйца. 

На подступах к кафе Гарри смутно подумалось, что, пожалуй, не стоило сюда идти, а потом – что Малфоя здесь может и не оказаться, а потом – да какая, к чертям собачьим, разница, он и не рассчитывал на это, а отчет захватил на всякий случай…

Дальше Гарри уже ничего не успел подумать, потому что открыл дверь и с размаху влетел, будто в стекло, в неприятно удивившую его картину. Малфой был в кафе, но был не один. Компанию ему за столиком составлял сидящий спиной к входу мужчина. Гарри мог видеть только его темноволосый аккуратно подстриженный затылок, но ни мгновения не сомневался: это Джеймс Хейли. 

Мгновение Гарри медлил, потом решительно направился к ближайшему от дверей свободному столику, задвинутому в угол. Усаживаясь, старался не смотреть в сторону Малфоя – и тут же перехватил его взгляд вместе с легким, небрежным кивком. Тряхнул головой в ответ и потянул к себе лежащее на столе меню. Он никак не мог взять в толк, почему его так напрягло наличие у Малфоя компании. В конце концов, он сам предположил, что тот вполне может встречаться здесь с Хейли. И неважно, что просто пальцем в небо ткнул. 

Подошедшая к Гарри миловидная официантка с худым остроносым личиком, кажется, узнала его. В дежурной улыбке проступило что-то по-настоящему приветливое. Она приняла заказ, быстро черкнув в блокнотике, и исчезла, все еще неуловимо похожая своей бесшумностью на домовика. Гарри машинально подвинул салфетницу к центру стола, вытащил одну салфетку, покрутил в пальцах. На бумагу было нанесено какое-то изображение. Гарри присмотрелся и разобрал выполненную слишком затейливым и оттого неразборчивым шрифтом надпись – «Солнце над Стоунхенджем». До него не сразу дошло, что это и есть название кафе, на которое он упорно не обращал внимания при входе. Табличка на дверях была и впрямь неприметной. Под надписью красовалось стилизованное изображение известных на весь мир камней, над которыми виднелся полукруг солнца с несколькими разбегающимися от него лучами. 

Название казалось откровенно странным. Гарри даже огляделся, но не увидел в интерьере кафе ничего, что напоминало бы о Стоунхендже. Разве что центральная люстра – шар из желтоватого матового стекла – играла роль солнца. Может, это кафе было перекуплено, и новые владельцы, полностью изменив внутреннее оформление, оставили только название? Гарри понял бы это, будь место дико популярным. Но он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы здесь была занята хотя бы половина столиков. Впрочем, кто знает, вдруг на выходных здесь ажиотаж. У него вряд ли появится возможность проверить. Никто не запрещал поинтересоваться у официантки – и загадочным названием, и популярностью заведения, но не знать было, пожалуй, приятнее. По роду деятельности Гарри часто приходилось биться над загадками, и в других областях жизни он иногда умышленно оставлял мелкие странности и недомолвки нетронутыми.

Размышляя на эти, безусловно, важные темы, Гарри немного отвлекся от Малфоя. Взгляд упал на затянутое дождевой пленкой окно, за которым царила беспросветная серость. Может, зря он выбрался на обед из офиса. Сейчас жевал бы себе подсохший сэндвич с резиновым куском курицы и с чувством, толком, расстановкой читал бы очередной зубодробительный приказ из офиса Кингсли, требующий его согласования. Эти канцелярские шедевры отнимали немало времени и нервных клеток, но ознакомляться с ними стоило действительно внимательно. Гарри как-то раз на заре своей карьеры подписал такую бумагу, не заметив скромную приписку в самом конце, и потом полгода еще разгребал последствия этой своей простодушной невнимательности.

От столика Малфоя донесся смех, тут же заглушенный, притом с явным усилием. Гарри взглянул, просто среагировав на громкий звук. Хейли прижимал ладонь ко рту и, судя по тому, как он оглядывался, был сконфужен собственной несдержанностью, но перестать хохотать не мог. А Малфой смотрел на него.   
Гарри не удивился бы раздражению на его лице, или снисходительной мине, или еще чему-то столь же снобскому, но Малфой широко улыбался, обнажая острые белые зубы. Он чуть вздрагивал, и Гарри догадался, что он тоже смеется, но только почти беззвучно, смех рождается и гаснет в грудной клетке.   
Серебряными искрами. 

Гарри отвернулся. От резкого движения притаившаяся в затылке головная боль, которая только ждала повода, выкарабкалась, заворочалась и уж теперь обосновалась с комфортом. Серьезно, не надо было никуда тащиться. Перспектива обратного пути под порывами стылого влажного ветра не вдохновляла. Мелькнула даже мысль зайти в туалет и оттуда аппарировать прямиком в Министерство, чтобы не высовываться на улицу, но Гарри собирался еще вернуться в это кафе, так что не стоило рисковать привлечь внимание к таинственному исчезновению клиента, не иначе как смывшего себя в унитазе. 

С принесенным заказом он разделался быстро и сосредоточенно, словно уже куда-то опаздывал. Когда он доел, Малфой и его спутник только-только взялись за чайные чашки и поданный им десерт. Сам Гарри от напитков и сладостей отказался, сразу попросил счет.   
Убирая портмоне во внутренний карман, он пальцами наткнулся на бумажный уголок – малфоевский отчет, о котором успел совсем уже позабыть. «Отправлю завтра», – решил Гарри с мрачным упрямством и, отчасти удовлетворенный, вытолкнул себя в неприветливую октябрьскую серость, чувствуя упертый между лопаток, как нож, чей-то пристальный взгляд. 

 

***

Часы на втором этаже ворчливо били десять, когда Гарри выбрался из камина. С последним гулким ударом дом окунулся в тишину. Лили наверняка уже спала, а Джинни, судя по полоске света в коридоре, была на кухне. Гарри стащил мундир, оставил его на спинке кресла, расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке, потянулся. Усталость накатывала волнами, пульсацией отдавалась в висках, давила на веки. Последние полтора часа на работе явно были лишними да и, по существу, бесполезными, но Гарри все возился с не такими уж срочными бумажками, потом вдруг взялся перебирать содержимое верхнего ящика стола, сдался примерно на середине процесса и затолкал обратно половину изъятого оттуда хлама. Только обнаружив себя возле своего одинокого цветка всерьез раздумывающим, не нужно ли его снова полить, Гарри понял, что пора собираться. Цветок в ответ на это недовольно шевельнул едва-едва воспрянувшими после вчерашней поливки листьями. 

Джинни, подсунув под себя одну ногу, что-то читала за столом. Она ерошила не до конца высохшие после душа волосы и поправляла то и дело норовящий распахнуться на груди теплый темно-зеленый халат, в котором Гарри на мгновение почудилось что-то слизеринское. 

\- Кто пишет? – спросил он, опускаясь на стул напротив жены. 

\- Мальчики. – Джинни кивнула ему на второй лист бумаги. – Джеймс, как обычно, краток. 

Гарри взял письмо, пробежал глазами несколько строк, выведенных довольно неряшливым почерком. Венчалось послание сочной кляксой. Старший сын, в отличие от своего брата, ограничивался самыми важными, с его точки зрения, сообщениями. Сегодня он писал о грядущем матче с Рейвенкло («который мы, само собой, уделаем»), назначенной через две недели вылазке в Хогсмид («круто, нас пускают туда чаще, чем это было во время вашей учебы, да?») и взорвавшемся котле кого-то из однокурсников («из-за вонищи Слизнорт даже отменил следующий урок»). В постскриптуме было крупно накарябано «пап, не забудь про следующую неделю», с подчеркиванием. 

Заметив боковым зрением, как Гарри нахмурился, Джинни со смешком сказала:   
\- Ты забыл. Да?

\- Нет… нет, я помню. – Гарри начал неуверенно, но тут в потемках его черепной коробки будто зажглась свеча. – Лекции по Защите для третьего и четвертого курса. В… ммм, сре…

\- Пятницу, – припечатала жена. 

\- В пятницу, – повторил Гарри покорно. А ведь у него была запись в волшебном ежедневнике. Которым он не пользовался, потому что тот слишком назойливо напоминал о запланированных делах. Мда. 

\- Постарайся как-нибудь не выкинуть это из головы. Ал, может, и не подал виду, но он в прошлый раз очень расстроился.

Гарри виновато почесал в затылке.

\- Он хотя бы всегда может сказать, что я занят на работе. И при этом не солгать!

\- Переживет без тебя твоя работа один денек, – отрезала Джинни. – Ты голодный? 

\- Нет, – сказал Гарри раньше, чем понял, что так и есть. – Кружка чая – и спать. 

Джинни угукнула, возвращаясь к длинному, по обыкновению подробному письму Альбуса, и отхлебнула из стоявшей перед ней чашки. Судя по душистому аромату, в ней был кофе. Джинни ложиться в ближайшее время не собиралась. 

Гарри намерился встать, но ощутил во всем его теле такой протест, что вместо этого достал палочку и подозвал с плиты еще горячий чайник, из носика которого тянулась струйка пара. Любимая кружка со снитчами – подарок Лили – соскочила с полки, будто только и ждала своего часа.   
Гарри как раз сделал первый приятно обжигающий глоток, когда лицо Джинни приняло хорошо узнаваемое выражение досады пополам с тревогой. 

\- Что? – спросил он, уже зная, что ничего хорошего не услышит.

\- Хагрид, – ответила Джинни просто. 

\- Мерлин всемогущий… Мантикора? Грифон? Или что там на сей раз?

\- Это… я даже не уверена, как это читается. – Она несколько раз пробежала взглядом по строчке письма. – Какое-то экзотическое существо. Хм. Ал очень расплывчато пишет об этой нечисти. Значит, совсем дело дрянь. 

\- Так что случилось?

\- «Кое-кому досталось», – процитировала Джинни и, прочитав дальше, издала раздраженный смешок. – И кому, как ты думаешь? 

У Гарри от нехорошего предчувствия внутри что-то дрогнуло. 

\- Скорпиусу Малфою.

Он не спросил, нет. 

Гарри в сердцах выругался и только отмахнулся от недовольно сдвинувшихся бровей жены. Это семейство его сегодня просто преследовало, что называется, во сне и наяву. А главное, Гарри не мог отделаться от мысли, что за весь муторный, дерганый, поганый день сильнее всего его напряг испорченный обед. 

Он забрал у Джинни письмо, прочел абзац, посвященный происшествию на уроке Хагрида. Никаких подробностей не было. 

\- Гарри, я все понимаю, Хагрид наш друг, – сказала Джинни с усталыми интонациями и решительным видом. – Но что, если Малфой рискнет затеять скандал? Или его жена? Даже ты не можешь вечно его защищать. Мало ли что там случилось. У Гермионы остались связи в департаменте по надзору за магическими существами. Может… Мерлин, ну я не знаю. Просто мне кажется, еще немного…

\- И это станет настоящей проблемой, – согласился Гарри с неохотой. 

Хагрид с возрастом не терял любви к милым зверушкам. Она, эта любовь, только росла – вместе с другой любовью. К крепким напиткам. Макгонагалл пресекала и заминала это как могла, но не в ее власти было все время контролировать лесничего. А тот иногда, кажется, совершенно терял связь с реальностью. 

В одном Гарри не сомневался: с причудами Хагрида и его учебной программой почему-то гораздо проще, а порой и веселее было мириться, когда они сами были школьниками. 

\- Я поговорю с Гермионой. И с Макгонагалл, и с Хагридом. Тем более раз уж у меня лекции в Хогвартсе, – заранее согласился на все Гарри и мысленно добавил в список Драко с честной пометкой «при необходимости». 

Джинни, вполне удовлетворенная, взялась за еще одно письмо, которое дожидалось нераспечатанным на краю стола, и сделала большой глоток кофе.   
Гарри прочитал письмо Ала, чувствуя, как смысл время от времени начинает рваться, и возвращаясь то и дело к одним и тем же строчкам. Инцидент со Скорпиусом, насколько можно было судить, закончился благополучно, и привычное беспокойство, связанное с Хагридом, улеглось почти мгновенно под весом усталости. 

Он отложил письмо, рассеянно посмотрел в кружку – на дне сонно плыли чаинки, навевая воспоминания о тягучих, пахнущих одуряющими благовониями уроках профессора Трелони. 

\- А это кому? – спросил Гарри у Джинни, которая уже писала ответ, хотя ему было не так уж интересно. Веки у него тяжелели, голова будто время от времени ныряла в туман.

\- Оливеру.

\- Оливеру? Какому еще?..

\- Вуду. Помнишь такого? 

Ну, еще бы он не помнил своего первого капитана, который готов был уморить их всех ради кубка школы по квиддичу. Сейчас он, насколько Гарри знал, больше не играл, но совсем из спорта не ушел – стал тренером.

\- Ага. А с чего вдруг ты с ним переписываешься?

\- У нас с ним страстный роман, – отозвалась Джинни невинным тоном, пару секунд подождала реакции и посмотрела на мужа, окуная кончик пера в чернильницу. – Очень страстный.

\- Поздравляю, – фыркнул Гарри. – Что, об интервью договариваетесь? 

\- Уже договорились. Завтра с ним увижусь. У них игра в субботу. 

\- Передавай привет. 

Пару минут Гарри просто сидел, разглядывая чаинки в чашке. Ничего они ему не говорили, никаких образов не показывали. Оно и к лучшему. 

Джинни успела дописать и запечатать письмо, после чего взялась за газету – не «Пророк», судя по оформлению. Пролистала почти до конца, видимо, в поисках спортивной колонки, снова поправила халат, обнажавший нежную, в крошечных светлых каплях веснушек кожу на груди, поскребла кончик носа. 

Почувствовав его взгляд, Джинни рассеянно посмотрела на мужа поверх газеты, улыбнулась мягко, куда-то мимо, будто своим собственным мыслям, для галочки, снова вернулась к чтению, наматывая на палец еще немного влажный огненно-рыжий локон, и к Гарри сквозь сонное отупение пробилась мысль, которую он месяцами гнал от себя.   
С удивительной отстраненностью, вдруг ясно и спокойно Гарри понял, что больше ее не любит. Все это родное, теплое, напоенное медом и солнцем, все, что составляло собою Джинни, – все это искало в сердце знакомый отклик и находило только досадную тишину. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз было иначе, по-настоящему иначе, но так и не смог. 

Зачерствел ты, Гарри, сказал он самому себе мысленно с сухим смешком. Или совесть потерял. Хоть бы отзвук стыда, что ли. Вины.   
Ничего. 

\- Я спать, – сказал он, поднимаясь. Подошел, коснулся губами макушки жены. – Завтра уйду пораньше – и допоздна.

\- Угу. Я тоже, – не отвлекаясь, отозвалась Джинни. – Заведу Лили к маме перед работой. 

\- Доброй ночи, – пожелал Гарри уже с порога кухни. 

Ответа не дождался. Стал подниматься по лестнице, слушая звук каждой ступеньки, знакомый до озноба по позвоночнику, и в спальню вошел с тем же напряженным вниманием, с обостренным слухом. Старый дом говорил с ним, Гарри не мог разобрать ни слова, но ему казалось, что особняк на его стороне. В чем бы то ни было. 

Быстро принял душ, почти наспех, с насильно пустой головой, и когда оказался в постели, с новой силой почувствовал всю тяжесть прошедшего дня – он придавил Гарри вместе с одеялом. Кровать, матрас, простыня, Гарри Поттер, одеяло, тяжесть минувшего дня, в такой вот последовательности.   
Повинуясь жесту руки, приглушился свет магических шаров, и будто по мановению того же жеста наплыли знакомой армадой предсонные мысли. Что успел, чего не успел, что сделать завтра, что еще потерпит день-другой, о чем рассказывать школьникам на следующей неделе, все ли в норме с моей жизнью, долго ли продержится еще этот брак, появится ли Малфой завтра в кафе с идиотским названием.

С последней мыслью, лишней и неотступной, Гарри провалился в сон.


	9. Chapter 9

***

Гарри еще раз пробежал взглядом по документам, захлопнул папку, передал ее Льюису.

\- Хорошо. Подключишь к делу Фостера, пусть привыкает. Через неделю доложите об успехах. 

\- Конечно, сэр, – привычно отозвался тот и поднялся со стула.

\- Да, кстати! Что там с твоим омутом порока? Ничего больше не всплыло? 

Если Льюис и удивился вопросу, то вида не подал. Крошечной заминки перед его ответом можно было и вовсе не заметить. 

\- Нет, сэр. Я провел допрос. Задержанный утверждает, что воспоминание ему не принадлежит и других он тоже не имеет. Не проверишь, конечно. Как я и предполагал, штраф – и дело закрыто.

\- Если это не его добро, то чье же? 

На этот раз Льюис чуть задержал взгляд на лице начальника, однако ответил тем же ровным голосом:

\- Говорит, что оно было среди купленных им недавно вещей. Мое предположение – краденых. Вор или не просматривал воспоминание за неимением думосбора, или решил не заморачиваться с распространением, а просто получить за него выручку один раз. У покупателя оказалось иное мнение. Установить, кто стал жертвой ограбления, трудно. Как вы понимаете, сэр, о такой пропаже вряд ли кто-то заявит. 

Гарри согласно хмыкнул. 

\- Что ж, теперь нравственный покой магического сообщества в безопасности, – резюмировал он. 

Льюис ответил сдержанной улыбкой и ушел. 

Гарри вернулся к книге, которую только-только начал листать, когда его отвлекли. «Экзотические создания магической фауны». Серебряные буквы на темно-зеленой обложке сверкали довольно издевательски. 

Создания шли в алфавитном порядке, так что Гарри сразу перевернул большую часть страниц в поисках буквы «П». Пегас, пикси, плавуны… так, а вот и оно. Статья, посвященная очередной «милой зверюшке» по версии Хагрида, не отличалась объемами, но прочитанного хватило, чтобы брови Гарри торжественно прошествовали наверх, а в желудке обосновался неприятный холодок. 

Если Альбус написал правду (а сомневаться причин не было), в этот раз Хагрид перегнул все возможные палки в выборе питомца. Разговор с Малфоем теперь казался Гарри и впрямь неплохой идеей, тем более время как раз близилось к обеду. Да, и еще тот отчет… Гарри о нем снова забыл.  
Несмотря на то, что за утро раза три натыкался на него, перебирая бумаги в столе. 

Изрядно помятый документ снова перекочевал во внутренний карман вместе с бумажником. День сегодня был относительно спокойным, что после вчерашнего давало шанс уверовать во вселенскую справедливость, равновесие сил добра и зла и прочие умиротворяющие вещи. Гарри, проходя по шумному офису, кивнул Робертсу, который уже, вероятно, начинал привыкать к новому странному обычаю шефа в обеденное время действительно уходить обедать. 

\- На ловца… – послышался голос с холодной ленцой, и Гарри, на ходу озиравший свою вотчину, чуть не влетел в Малфоя. Он так и не понял, собирался ли тот заканчивать фразу или все-таки не рискнул бы окрестить Главного аврора зверем в присутствии всего Аврориата. 

\- Что-то ты зачастил к нам.  
Гарри, забыв вчерашнюю их встречу, которая несколько вывела его из себя, улыбнулся широко, почти по-дружески. Спохватился при виде слегка вытянувшегося от удивления лица Малфоя, но на попятный идти было уже поздно. 

\- Просто подумал, что это единственный способ получить от вас мой отчет. Понятное дело, у Главного аврора так много почты на рассмотрение, один маленький бумажный самолетик вполне мог затеряться. Случайно. 

Улыбка Гарри съехала в более привычную для подобных бесед ухмылку. Ничего не стоило сунуть руку в карман и осчастливить Малфоя, но делать этого Гарри отнюдь не собирался. 

\- Вся почта в порядке, смею тебя уверить. Но я сейчас ухожу на обед.  
Последнее прозвучало с вопросительной интонацией, от которой Гарри не постарался избавиться. Его даже не слишком заботило, что он в некотором смысле публично приглашает Малфоя составить ему компанию. 

\- Вот как. – Тот смерил его насмешливым и, пожалуй, слишком дерзким взглядом. – Тогда мне, вероятно, придется зайти позже. 

С разных сторон, Гарри чувствовал это, к ним то и дело устремлялись любопытные взгляды. Малфоя это, вероятно, развлекало. 

\- А ты сегодня, стало быть, на сухом пайке? – негромко спросил Гарри, медленно направляясь к дверям и вынуждая Малфоя следовать за ним. 

\- Может, просто нашел место получше. Или компанию. 

Гарри не успел ответить: на выходе они столкнулись с Льюисом.  
И он был не один. 

С высоты в шесть футов с хвостиком на Гарри глядело прошлое, и у прошлого были глаза цвета летнего неба. Время оказалось благосклонно к Фреду – возможно, потому, что тот редко замечал его бег. Копна светлых волос была такой же густой, улыбка – такой же мальчишеской. 

\- Сэр, к нам гости, – сказал Льюис, как будто можно было не заметить на целую голову возвышавшегося над ним Уоррена. 

Фред попытался сделать серьезное лицо и показал пальцем на министерский значок посетителя, приколотый к его мантии. 

\- Вот это сервис. Лично Главный аврор встречает, – проговорил он низким, тоже ничуть не изменившимся голосом и шагнул навстречу с протянутой рукой. – Мистер Поттер, рад вас видеть. 

Гарри стиснул широкую теплую ладонь, тряхнул пару раз. Мысли лезли толпой, большинство – неуместные. Некоторые – про эти самые руки. 

\- С утра еще был «Гарри» вроде бы, – сказал он, чувствуя страшную сухость во рту. Он, конечно, думал, что вполне готов встретиться с прошлым.  
И конечно, он немного ошибся.

\- Добро пожаловать, Фред. Я думал, мы тебя уже не дождемся. Рон еще несколько дней назад сказал, что ты в городе. – Гарри выпустил его ладонь, повернулся к Льюису: – Ты ведь не знаком еще с племянником нашего Уоррена? 

\- Нет, сэр, не имел такой чести, – ответил Льюис безукоризненно вежливо, но несколько рассеянно.  
Гарри, поглощенный одним посетителем, совсем позабыл про другого. А вот Льюис на него обратил внимание. Его взгляд то и дело скользил в сторону Малфоя, который наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой безучастно, но и уйти не спешил. 

Между тем появление Фреда заметили уже многие. Слышались приветствия, радостные возгласы, еще несколько секунд – и к нему должны были потянуться товарищи по аврорской академии. Только беседа гостя с начальником заставила их выждать ради приличия минуту, прежде чем набрасываться с рукопожатиями, объятиями и вопросами. 

\- Гарри, ты уходишь? – спросил Фред, кивая на его мантию. – Не хотел тебя задерживать своим вторжением. 

\- Ну что ты, все в порядке. Я…

\- Мистер Поттер любезно согласился помочь мне с одним делом, – встрял вдруг Малфой. Он выступил вперед, приятно улыбнулся и тоже протянул руку для приветствия: – Драко Малфой. 

Если Фред и вспомнил эту фамилию вместе с ее богатой историей, то виду не показал. Пожал ладонь, тоже представился, пояснив:  
\- Мы с Гарри учились на авроров примерно в одно время, только с разницей в пару курсов.

\- Вот как, – уже второй раз за последние пять минут произнес Малфой, но теперь с живейшим участием, тоном, в котором так и слышалось «как же, как же, прекрасно понимаю, друзья юности – это так замечательно».  
У Гарри чуть не свело челюсть.

Льюис снова посмотрел на Малфоя долгим нечитаемым взглядом и перевел его на начальника. До Гарри только сейчас, когда первый ступор прошел, доползло понимание, откуда взялся этот интерес. Да, Льюис и раньше встречал Малфоя, но не после того, как ему попался клятый думосбор. И не в компании второго участника того… действа. 

\- Я отлучусь ненадолго. Ты ведь еще будешь здесь через час? – спросил Гарри Фреда.

\- Конечно! Не думаю, что меня выпустят так скоро.

\- Тогда потом поговорим, – сказал Гарри и с извиняющейся улыбкой обогнул его, чтобы пройти наконец в дверь. 

За спиной почти сразу же послышались легкие шаги. Малфой не отставал, но и не шел вровень. Плечом к плечу они оказались только у лифтов. 

\- Тебя никто не просил лезть, – негромко, чтобы не слышала полненькая волшебница с кипой бумаг чуть не до подбородка, сказал Гарри. 

\- Разве? – делано удивился Малфой. – А по-моему, ты так и взывал о помощи, лишь бы смыться.

Он шагнул в лифт раньше, чем Гарри справился с возмущением, чтобы ему ответить. 

Когда они добрались до второго лифта, служащего выходом из Министерства, желание спорить в Гарри поутихло. Пожалуй, втайне он был даже рад, что Малфой вмешался, но, разумеется, в жизни бы этого не признал. 

В тесную, ветхую на вид кабину вошли все так же молча, как заговорщики. Дверь с лязгом захлопнулась. Гарри трансфигурировал мантию вслед за Малфоем и поверх его плеча уставился на телефонный аппарат, взглядом перебирая кнопки с полустертыми цифрами и чувствуя внезапную скованность. Он все ждал, что Малфой начнет задавать вопросы или отпускать комментарии по поводу Фреда, но тот за все время подъема к поверхности в тесном дребезжащем полумраке не проронил ни звука. Только вздохнул раз, но, может, это Гарри просто показалось. 

Погоду сегодня нельзя было назвать теплой, но хотя бы не лил дождь. Сквозь прорехи в облаках иногда даже мелькало тусклое, будто припудренное солнце. Шли не очень торопясь и все равно, по ощущениям Гарри, до кафе добрались быстрее обычного. Возвращая Малфою любезность, Гарри не стал донимать его вопросами о другом месте для обеда и более приятной и компании, на которые тот ссылался четверть часа назад. Его все устраивало как есть.  
Малфоя, очевидно, тоже. 

Обед проходил по большей части в тишине, нарушаемой позвякиванием приборов. Малфой ловко орудовал ножом и вилкой с сосредоточенным видом, глубоко задумавшись о чем-то своем. Гарри тоже было над чем поразмыслить, так что молчание его не тяготило. Со стороны они, пожалуй, походили на старых приятелей, которым одинаково комфортно как разговаривать, так и молчать друг с другом. Видел бы их сейчас Рон...

Гарри, наверное, хмыкнул вслух, потому что тут же боковым зрением уловил, как на середине движения замерла рука Малфоя.

\- Что? – требовательно спросил тот.

Гарри покачал головой. Посвящать его в свои отвлеченные размышления он точно не планировал. Зато в голову ему пришла другая тема, которую он и так собирался обсудить, хоть и без особого удовольствия. 

\- Как твой сын? 

Пальцы Малфоя покрепче перехватили вилку, серые глаза сузились.

\- Тебя интересуют общие сведения, Поттер, или самочувствие Скорпиуса после того, как на него чуть не набросился детеныш попобавы? 

\- Второе, – честно ответил Гарри и постарался, чтобы губы даже не пытались сложиться в нечто наподобие улыбки.  
Ничего смешного в происшествии на уроке по Уходу не было, уж точно не для юного Малфоя, но разрешилось все благополучно, а вот картины, описанные в «Экзотических созданиях магической фауны», стояли перед глазами как живые.

\- Скорпиус чувствует себя неплохо, – с прохладцей ответил Малфой. – А случай этот дал очередной повод всерьез задуматься, есть ли в огромной косматой башке твоего приятеля хотя бы горстка мозгов. Увы, Поттер, но я по-прежнему склоняюсь к мысли, что нет. 

Надобность сдерживать улыбку отпала сама собой вместе с желанием улыбаться, но, когда Гарри собрался проторенной тропинкой защищать Хагрида, у него получился только тяжелый вздох. 

Притащить в школу одноглазого крылатого каннибала, взрослые особи которого любят нападать на мужчин с целью «употребить их противоестественным способом, и отнюдь не для насыщения чрева», как деликатно заметил составитель справочника, – это было похоже на новый рекорд безответственности.

\- Эта дрянь изолирована и скоро отправится в более подходящие для нее места, – сказал Гарри вместо гневной отповеди. – Будешь подавать жалобу? 

Малфой вонзил нож в стейк, очень знакомо, по-старому ухмыльнулся и спросил тихо:

\- А что, есть смысл? 

Гарри собрался возразить – и вместо этого сунул в рот кусок жареной телятины. Можно было толкнуть речь о всеобщем равенстве перед законами магического мира. А можно было вспомнить, как он лично дважды вмешивался в разбирательства по жалобам, поступавшим на Хагрида от родителей учеников, и дела в итоге заминались, не успев начаться. 

Он прожевал, с некоторым трудом проглотил чуть не вставшее поперек горла мясо и сказал:

\- Не затевай публичных разборок. Не стоит. Я буду в Хогвартсе на следующей неделе и прослежу, чтобы было предпринято все для предотвращения подобных ситуаций в будущем. 

Малфой смерил его долгим взглядом, неопределенно хмыкнул.

\- С такими формулировками тебе и в самом деле прямая дорога в министерское кресло. 

\- Не претендую, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Правда, Малфой. Я все улажу, лучше не встревай в это. 

Он сам удивился, как это прозвучало, но тон очень точно передал его внезапное желание предостеречь Малфоя от заранее бессмысленного дела, которое только усугубило бы его и без того неоднозначное положение. Похотливая зверушка в школе – это уже детали, на поверхности же все равно осталось бы плавать самое главное в глазах благочестивой общественности: бывший Пожиратель наезжает на героя войны. 

\- Как скажете, господин аврор, – с постной рожей кивнул Малфой. 

Гарри не стал развивать тему, чтобы не провоцировать его поступить наперекор, лишь бы Поттер не возомнил о себе лишнего. Приятная сытость уже разливалась от желудка по всему телу, отодвигая тягостные мысли на задний план. Гарри с тихим вздохом удовлетворения снял очки, сжал переносицу указательным и большим пальцами и с досадой поморщился на встрепенувшуюся где-то в его затылке головную боль. А он-то уж понадеялся, что сегодня они с ней разминутся. 

Малфой тоже вздохнул, но в этом звуке расслышать удовлетворение было бы трудно. Он скорее походил на досадливое фырканье, в последний миг замаскированное подо что-то иное. Малфой опустил руку в карман и через пару секунд поставил перед Гарри на кремовую скатерть небольшой пузырек из темного стекла.

\- Надоело смотреть, как ты кривишься. По пять капель перед сном, Поттер. И смотри не переборщи. 

\- Что это? Яд василиска? 

\- Ха. Ха, – не оценил и впрямь дерьмовенькую шутку Малфой. – Авторский состав профессора Снейпа от головных болей всех типов. Не смей ему говорить, что я тебе это дал. Он мне потом еще год будет на мозги капать. 

Гарри не стал уточнять, может ли он засчитать это за приглашение почаще наведываться в кабинет Малфоя, раз уж только там он мог сказать что-то Снейпу. Вместо этого он спрятал пузырек в карман и искренне улыбнулся:

\- Спасибо. Я бы еще сто лет этим не занялся.

\- Не сомневаюсь, – сухо ответил Малфой, но взгляд у него слегка оттаял. 

\- У меня для тебя тоже кое-что есть.

И Гарри извлек из кармана на свет божий измятый, с обтрепанными краями бумажный самолетик. 

\- Совсем забыл, что захватил его с собой, – беспечно пояснил Гарри.

Малфой развернул отчет, убедился, что подпись Главного аврора на месте, снова сложил документ и убрал во внутренний карман пиджака. 

\- В следующий раз принесу тебе зелье для укрепления памяти, – любезно сообщил он.

\- Неси, в хозяйстве лишним не будет, – согласился Гарри.

Прежде всего потому, что слова Малфоя свидетельствовали об одном: он будет, этот следующий раз. 

 

***

Как и следовало ожидать, ребята не дали Фреду скучать в отсутствие Гарри. Вернувшись, он как раз застал живописную картину: стоя в кружке зрителей, Фред демонстрировал какое-то заклинание. Из его палочки вырвались синие искры, в то же мгновение кожа приобрела стальной цвет и, вероятно, такую же твердость. Авроры зашумели, кто-то даже присвистнул. 

Фред приглашающим жестом протянул руку раскрасневшейся от восторга Саманте Оуэн. Она сначала просто тронула его пальцы, потом постучала по раскрытой ладони. Звук получился гулким. 

\- Аналог щитовых чар, – прокомментировал Фред. – Заклятье в тебя, конечно, попадет, но урон будет значительно снижен и нет риска, что рикошетом прилетит кому-то из своих. Держится такая броня долго и не слишком расходует силы. Запатентована нью-йоркской лабораторией магических исследований всего полгода назад. 

\- Меняем твою броню на улучшенные чары невидимости, – сказал Гарри, приближаясь.

Фред обернулся, помахал ему рукой, очень похожей сейчас на ту, которую Волдеморт когда-то подарил Петтигрю взамен отрубленной. 

\- Заманчивое предложение!

\- Можем обсудить его за чашкой чая, если шоу уже закончилось, – улыбнулся Гарри и кивнул в сторону своего кабинета.  
Он мог бы остаться здесь и присоединиться к общей беседе, но знал, что им с Фредом нужно поговорить наедине. 

Ребята зашевелились, вспомнили об оставленных делах и о том, что обед закончился. Фред вернул себе нормальный вид легким взмахом палочки, от которого покрывавшая его стальная кожа с тихим шорохом осыпалась и растворилась в воздухе, не долетев до пола. 

\- Мы с Мэри ждем тебя сегодня на ужин, не забудь, – сказал Грэг племяннику. 

\- Ни за что не пропущу ее пирог с почками, – успокоил его Фред и отправился следом за Гарри.

Разговоры и смех остались за закрытой дверью, у которой была магически усилена звуконепроницаемость. Во внезапно наступившей тишине Гарри на миг почувствовал себя неуютно. И Фред, судя по его мягкой усмешке, это понимал. Он прошелся по кабинету, с любопытством оглядываясь, погладил пока еще упругий после поливки лист цветка, выглянул в окно и одобрительно хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. 

\- Располагайся, – предложил Гарри, жестом указывая на гостевое кресло, а сам занял свое место. Запоздало подумал, что такой расклад, со столом, который надежно отделял Гарри от всех его посетителей, не слишком удачен для дружеских посиделок, но, может, оно и к лучшему. 

Пока Фред усаживался, Гарри наколдовал чайник и пару чашек с блюдцами – бело-зеленой расцветки, как он отметил про себя с легкой досадой. 

\- Ты остановился в «Дырявом котле»? – спросил он, не зная, с чего начать. 

\- Да. Я там давно не был, но, по-моему, смена хозяина пошла ему на пользу. Хотя контингент не сильно изменился. – Фред с благодарным кивком принял свою чашку, наполненную золотистым благоухающим чаем. Он пил без сахара. Гарри это помнил. – За то время, что я там обедал и ужинал, много чего успел наслушаться. Кто-то пытался пристроить выводок низлов, кто-то обсуждал зелье для «мужской силы» по домашнему рецепту, а пара приятных джентльменов в сильном подпитии, кажется, планировали покушение на Главного аврора. 

\- Вот как, – откликнулся Гарри подхваченными у кого-то словами и через секунду едва не поморщился, поняв, от кого сегодня уже дважды слышал их, притом с кардинально противоположными интонациями. – Польщен интересом к моей скромной персоне. И каков был план тех джентльменов? 

\- Увы, их языки уже сильно заплетались, но я, кажется, разобрал слова «домашние эльфы». 

\- Эльфы-наемники? – Гарри в восторге хлопнул по столу ладонью. – Ну, хоть что-то новенькое!

\- А ты знаешь, план можно было бы назвать действительно блестящим, не будь у домовиков некоторых сложностей с причинением вреда людям. По крайней мере, пробраться в Министерство такому киллеру куда проще, чем волшебнику. Хлоп – и он уже тут. Только вот те джентльмены не производили впечатления людей, которые могут себе позволить держать домовика, а свободный эльф за такую работенку ни в жизнь не возьмется. 

\- Но попытка, согласись, была бы неплохая. 

\- Я тоже так подумал, – кивнул Фред. – Поэтому на всякий случай повесил на тех двоих следящие чары и все данные уже передал твоему парнишке, Льюису. Надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, чтобы он проверил этих типов во имя безопасности собственного начальства. 

\- Пускай проверяет. – Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла, отхлебнул чай. – Натренированных на убийство домовиков, положим, и не найдет, зато что-то другое может подвернуться. 

Фред поправил неровно стоящую чернильницу. Такая тяга к аккуратности обычно прорывалась в нем в минуты волнения и выдавала его с головой, несмотря на безмятежный вид. Когда Гарри обратил на это внимание впервые, Фред рассмеялся и поцеловал его с щемящей нежностью.  
Поднявшаяся волна воспоминаний разбилась о деталь, которую Гарри заметил только сейчас, глядя на руку Фреда. Безымянный палец опоясывало серебряное кольцо. 

\- Вижу, узы брака и тебя опутали, – сказал он. – Кого же ты осчастливил?

Фред лукаво улыбнулся, видя затруднение Гарри с конкретизацией вопроса. 

\- Его зовут Стив. Он маггл, работает ветеринаром и каждый раз умирает от восторга, когда я колдую. Короче говоря, настоящее сокровище и мне жутко повезло. 

\- Уверен, так и есть, – отозвался Гарри. – Давно на тебя обрушилось это везение? 

\- Девять лет назад. Хотя поженились мы только в две тысячи пятнадцатом, когда это стало возможно. Америка – не такая уж свободная страна, как ей нравится всем показывать, – усмехнулся Фред. 

\- Я за тебя очень рад, – сказал Гарри искренне. – Вы приехали сюда вместе?

\- Если бы. Мало того, что Стив трудоголик и иногда заставляет меня всерьез ревновать его к разным смертельно милым щеночкам и котикам, так он еще и предвзято относится к магическим видам транспорта. Может, в следующий раз.

Он умолк на какое-то время, будто собирался с силами. 

\- А ты… то есть вы с Джинни… 

Не договорив, Фред потянулся к небрежно брошенному на стопку бумаг перу, одернул себя на середине движения и виновато улыбнулся Гарри, как бы говоря «что ты будешь делать, старые привычки». Потом улыбка растаяла. Фред покачал чашку, пуская рябь по чайной глади, осушил ее в два глотка и бесшумно поставил на стол. 

\- Я ведь очень любил тебя, Гарри, – вдруг сказал он негромко, с ясным прямым взглядом.

Смысл слов не сразу дошел до Гарри. Они проскочили в сердце, ловко миновав голову, и отдались там глухим, тяжелым толчком.

\- Фред, – выговорил он, не представляя, что тут можно ответить. Кашлянул, получилось неловко и натянуто, хотя у него в самом деле пересохло в горле. – Я…

\- Понятия не имел, – легко подхватил тот. – Так было надо. То есть… этого вообще не должно было случиться, конечно, но вот. Меня все-таки угораздило. 

Гарри расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу мундира. 

\- Почему ты ничего не говорил? 

\- Потому что тебе не это было нужно. Ты искал спасения, а не новых проблем. Искал дорогу домой, к своей Джинни, к своему будущему. Я был перевалочным пунктом, я же сам это предложил, помнишь? Поначалу меня тоже все устраивало. А потом я просто не смог остановиться вовремя. В конце концов пришлось принять решительные меры.

\- Так ты… ты из-за этого уехал? Из-за меня? – изумился Гарри. Такая мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову, никогда. 

\- Что, раньше от тебя никто не сбегал из страны? – насмешливо поинтересовался Фред, взмахом палочки снова наполнив свою чашку. 

\- Не обязательно было бежать так далеко.

\- Еще как обязательно. Я ведь боялся, что передумаю. Одного твоего слова хватило бы. Спасибо, что так его и не произнес тогда. 

\- Мне жаль, Фредди, – сказал Гарри, впервые называя его так, этим именем только для них двоих. 

\- Не стоит. То, что ты ничего не понял, говорит об одном.

\- О том, что я эгоистичный мудак?

\- Нет. О моих выдающихся актерских способностях! – Фред улыбнулся немного грустно, но это выражение так ему не шло, что надолго не задерживалось ни в глазах, ни во всем его лице с крупными правильными чертами. – Паршиво было, врать не стану, но потом все наладилось. Как же иначе. Мне грех жаловаться на то, как сложилась моя жизнь. Я счастлив.

Он тронул большим пальцем кольцо на безымянном, от задумчивой улыбки разбежались солнечные морщинки, будто выплеснувшиеся из уголков глаз.

\- А ты, Гарри? Ты счастлив? 

Хороший вопрос. Один из тех, что часто вплывают в голову на границе яви и сна, но, не найдя ответа, растворяются в сонмище повседневных, линялых мыслей. 

Вчерашний вечер мелькнул перед глазами рассеянной улыбкой жены, заговорщицким шепотом старого дома, и Гарри ответил как мог честно:  
\- Был. 

Фред, помедлив, потянулся через стол, ладонью накрыл руку Гарри очень родным, знакомым жестом, в котором и тогда, и теперь было больше дружеской заботы, нежели чего-то еще.

\- И будешь, – сказал он с уверенностью, от которой всегда становилось тепло внутри, даже если она не имела под собой особых оснований. 

Фред вернулся к своей чашке, детским жестом обхватывая ее обеими ладонями, а Гарри наконец почувствовал, головой и сердцем, как рад его видеть. Напряжение, неловкость и смутные опасения до сей поры удерживали эту радость на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но сейчас все наносное перестало иметь значение. Перед ним сидел человек, который был ему другом – больше, чем другом, да, и все было правильно. Даже шершавая мысль о том, что мимо Гарри когда-то прошло, как мимо слепого, что-то огромное и очень важное, не смогла сейчас поколебать этой правильности. 

\- О, ну надо же. Сто лет таких не видел, – сказал Фред и кивком указал на притулившийся с краю стола прибор. 

Профессиональная модель вредноскопа досталась Гарри в наследство от Кингсли. Похожий на песочные часы с подвижной колбой, большую часть времени он просто неподвижно стоял, как элемент интерьера. Хотя и ему случалось приходить в беспокойство, когда в кабинете оказывались особенно решительно настроенные просители, как посторонние, так и свои же министерские. Случались даже неловкие моменты, если колба начинала угрожающе раскачиваться с низким вибрирующим гулом под слезные просьбы и елейные улыбки посетителей. 

\- У вас вредноскопы не в ходу? – спросил Гарри.

\- Почему, пользуемся тоже. Только начальство пару лет назад поскупилось на нормальные приборы, а мы теперь развлекаемся с безделушками, которые реагируют на все подряд. Американцы, что с них взять. – И он чопорно отставил мизинец в сторону, поднося к губам чашку. 

Разговор перекинулся на разницу в методах работы английских и американских авроров. Поговорить было о чем, и пользы из такой беседы Гарри извлек точно больше, чем из дурацкой конференции, на которую его пытались запихнуть. Время пролетело незаметно. Они просидели еще часа полтора, прежде чем Фред засобирался. Гарри и хотел бы еще пообщаться, теперь уже без всяких оговорок, но ему самому стоило приниматься за дела, которые и не подумали благоразумно сгинуть. 

На прощание Гарри крепко пожал Фреду руку.

\- Не пропадай больше. Надеюсь, до новой встречи не придется ждать двадцать лет. Тебе здесь всегда рады. 

\- Спасибо, Гарри, – ответил Фред, стоя близко.  
Как в прошлый раз, в последний раз, когда они виделись. Тогда он наклонился, губами коснулся щеки Гарри, и впервые в его глазах не было света. Но сегодня – был.  
– Думаю, в следующий раз я все-таки притащу сюда Стива. Даже если придется обманом всучить ему порт-ключ до Лондона.

После его ухода Гарри прошелся по кабинету, усмиряя хоровод мыслей. Взмахом палочки растворил в воздухе опустевшие чашки и чайник, крутанул колбу вредноскопа, в которой вместо песка колыхалась черная маслянистая на вид субстанция.  
Глядя, как она успокаивается после последнего оборота колбы вокруг своей оси, Гарри сунул руку в карман. Пальцы нащупали что-то прохладное. Он вытащил пузырек, запечатанный темно-зеленой пробкой, и только теперь обратил внимание на этикетку.

На светло-коричневом бумажном прямоугольнике уже знакомым аккуратным почерком было выведено «Идиотам, которые не следят за здоровьем. От головы». Гарри был почти уверен, что, когда он впервые взял пузырек в руки, надпись отсутствовала. 

Он провел по этикетке большим пальцем и, чувствуя себя до крайности легко и глупо, сунул зелье обратно в карман.


	10. Chapter 10

***

\- Этаж третий! 

\- Да твою же мать. 

\- Департамент волшебных происшествий и катастроф… – продолжала вещать магическая фонограмма, игнорируя несдержанность Гарри.

Сухонький старичок с окладистой белоснежной бородой неодобрительно покосился на него и слегка пристукнул по полу тростью. В кабине они стояли вдвоем. На мантии волшебника красовался значок посетителя, объяснявший, почему он решился воспользоваться этим лифтом: по незнанию. 

Почему на то же решился Гарри, ответа не было даже у него самого. За последние дни упрямая кабина в четвертый раз привезла его на третий этаж вопреки воле своих пассажиров. 

\- С ним такое бывает, – несколько смутившись, сказал Гарри. – С лифтом. Хотя раньше он выделывался только по вечерам. 

\- Отрадно, что в Министерстве все под контролем, – сварливо заметил старик.

Гарри его едва услышал. Золотые решетки медлили, прежде чем захлопнуться, напрасно дожидаясь новых пассажиров. В коридоре вообще почти никого не было, кроме двух волшебниц, оживленно беседующих у одного из кабинетов. 

Гарри пару раз ожесточенно потыкал в кнопку первого этажа, которая и так уже светилась. Лифт наконец закрылся и нехотя стронулся с места. Уже когда ярко освещенный коридор почти скрылся из виду, Гарри показалось, что из своего кабинета вынырнула длинная фигура Малфоя. Странно, но от этого досада на своенравный лифт только усилилась. 

Малфоя он с четверга еще ни разу не видел. Оказываясь по милости лифта на третьем этаже, Гарри невольно прикидывал, не заглянуть ли в гости к коллеге, но достойного повода придумать не мог. Жалоба на Хагрида так и не поступила, вопросы по украденным зельям были закрыты, а в деле о проклятом свитке ничего нового не появилось – Моллиган в последний раз отчитывался как раз сегодня утром. Предлог же вроде «зашел сказать спасибо Снейпу» не выдерживал критики. Хотя поблагодарить профессора и правда стоило бы: жидкость, которая обнаружилась в подаренном Малфоем пузырьке, тягучая и резко пахнущая лавандой, стала настоящим спасением. Головные боли как рукой сняло. Рукой мастера зельеварения, если быть точнее. 

В офис Министра Гарри в итоге явился раздосадованным и непонятно на что сердитым – самое подходящее настроение для привычных боданий с Кингсли. В его кабинете Гарри проторчал не меньше часа. Уже начался обед, когда он ухитрился вырваться на волю. Продолжая прокручивать в голове только что состоявшийся разговор, направился было сразу в Атриум, но потом хлопнул себя по карману – конечно, кошелька с собой не оказалось – и пошел в Аврориат, в этот раз благоразумно воспользовавшись лестницей. 

С планами по-быстрому заскочить к себе пришлось проститься, как только в дверях на Гарри налетел долговязый рыжий вихрь.

\- Гарри! Я уже думал, не дождусь тебя! – воскликнул Рон, протягивая ему руку. – Просидел полчаса, не меньше. Совсем тебя Шеклболт заболтал, ага? 

\- Полчаса? Что-то важное? – спросил Гарри, отвечая на рукопожатие. 

\- Да не то чтобы. Ну… так, одно дельце. Есть минутка? 

Минутка у Гарри вроде бы и была, но досада, которая зародилась в нем после очередного непреднамеренного посещения третьего этажа, заметно разбухла, стоило только Рону беспечной походкой направиться к его кабинету. 

\- Мне тут ребята рассказывали, какие штуки им Уоррен показывал. Младший, то есть. Фред, – говорил Рон, пробираясь между тесно стоящими столами и на ходу оглядываясь на Гарри. – Они там в Америке неплохое финансирование имеют. Лаборатории, все такое…

\- Рон, какое у тебя дело? – несколько более нетерпеливо, чем собирался, спросил Гарри, стоило им оказаться в кабинете Главного аврора. И тут же, заметив промелькнувшую на лице друга тень, с извиняющимися интонациями добавил: – У меня просто после Кинга голова кругом, сам понимаешь.

\- Да, да, чего я, в самом деле, – махнул рукой Рон. – Ты у нас все-таки большой начальник. Я к тебе, собственно, поэтому…

Он встрепал рыжие вихры мальчишеским жестом и расплылся в своей теплой глуповатой ухмылке, а Гарри улыбнулся, покрепче стиснув зубы. Не хотел, чтобы распирающий грудь комок досады выдавил из горла что-нибудь вроде «Кто бы сомневался». Ерунда. Какая ерунда. Рон вовсе не злоупотреблял своей дружбой с начальником авроров. 

Просто на часах было уже четверть второго, и Гарри опаздывал, страшно опаздывал куда-то, где его даже не ждали. 

\- Джордж собирался сам к тебе заглянуть, но я ему сказал – чего он будет дергаться туда-сюда, мне-то все равно ближе, – издалека начал Рон, плюхнувшись на стул.

Гарри призвал на помощь все свое терпение. Правда, до кресла так и не добрался – присел на край стола. 

\- В общем, мы с ним разрабатываем одну идею. Очень перспективную. Даже Гермиона так считает, – с важным видом подчеркнул Рон. – Только нужны кое-какие редкие материалы. Я уже договорился, когда был в той альпийской волшебной деревне, ну то есть я думал, что уже совсем-совсем все решено, но вот. Оказывается, еще пару бумаженций надо было подписать, чтобы ввоз в Британию прошел гладко. А теперь с проверками морока будет…

Он еще долго и довольно путано объяснял, какие мытарства ждут их с Джорджем на пути к безграничному счастью всех покупателей «Волшебных вредилок» и несомненному  
коммерческому успеху магазина. В какой-то момент Гарри, позволив мыслям вильнуть в сторону, потерял нить повествования и понял только, что Рону позарез нужна его подпись на разрешающих документах. 

\- Ты не подумай, там все чисто, – слегка нахмурился Рон, расслышав в его молчании сомнения. – Просто немного задним числом оформим последнее заключение. Не хочется откладывать поставку еще на две недели. 

\- У тебя с собой бумаги? – спросил Гарри, не сомневаясь в утвердительном ответе. 

Пока Рон, радостный и сияющий, как начищенный кнат, вытаскивал и расправлял помятые бланки, Гарри откинул крышечку чернильницы и взял перо. Большое, орлиное, похожее на то, из которого он соорудил тогда трость с набалдашником в виде драконьей головы. Интересно, рассеялись ли уже трансфигурационные чары? Или, может, Малфой сам избавился от трости, как только перестал в ней нуждаться?

\- Вот тут и тут. – Рон подпихнул ему листы, придерживая за уголки, чтобы они не сворачивались в трубочку. 

Гарри, пробежав взглядом по документам, дважды расписался, воткнул перо в подставку.

\- Вот спасибо, дружище! – взревел Рон, бережно сворачивая и пряча в карман добычу. – Я твой должник. Следующий поход в паб за мой счет. 

\- Да брось, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Как там Гермиона и дети? 

\- Все отлично, отлично. Рози на днях письмо прислала. Вся в мать, лучшая на курсе. И про Хагрида написала… знаешь уже?

\- Да. Ал тоже рассказал. Как тебе это? 

Рон почесал кончик длинного веснушчатого носа. Гарри показалось – в попытке замаскировать улыбку. 

\- Ну… – протянул он. – Хагрид, конечно, дал маху. Это ж надо, попобава! Меня этими чудищами Фред и Джордж в детстве пугали, уж не знаю, где они про него вычитали. Дрянь-то неместная. Я тогда еще даже толком не понимал, в чем самая жуть, а этот демон одноглазый мне снился. Крадется в темноте… сзади пристраивается… 

Рон не выдержал и все-таки прыснул, не замечая, что Гарри его веселья не разделяет.

\- Хорошо хоть, что твои пацаны ему в лапы не попались, – добавил Рон. – А вот маленькому скорпиончику не так повезло.

\- Со Скорпиусом Малфоем все в порядке, чему лично я рад. И ты, надеюсь, тоже.

Рон перестал улыбаться, посмотрел Гарри в лицо. Рыжие дуги бровей сдвинулись, собирая некрасивые складки на лбу. 

\- Да, – помолчав, немного чересчур спокойно ответил Рон. – Да, само собой. 

Снова стало тихо. Рон побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, оглянулся на висящие над дверью часы – и подскочил.

\- Ой, я же обещал Гермионе пообедать с ней дома. 

\- Тогда беги, не заставляй даму ждать. И привет передать не забудь.

\- Ладно. Ты-то сам обедал, кстати?

\- Да, перекусил, – не задумываясь, соврал Гарри.  
Рон наверняка позвал бы его с собой, а Гарри только что прикинул, что вполне еще может успеть в «солнечное» кафе. При всем уважении к кулинарным стараниям Гермионы. 

\- Хорошо. Если на работе не пересечемся, то тогда уже у вас, да? Мы же собираемся в субботу? 

\- Конечно! – с энтузиазмом, которого на самом деле не испытывал, откликнулся Гарри.

Он выждал с минуту после ухода Рона – и решительно вышел из кабинета. Направился сразу к лестнице, на этот раз не рискуя связываться с лифтами.  
Половина обеда уже прошла, и, пожалуй, разумнее было бы в этот раз обойтись старым-добрым сэндвичем из буфета, но упрямство взыграло в Гарри как нельзя кстати. В Атриуме он добрался до аппарационной площадки, с которой только что испарилась необъятная дама в малиновой мантии, сосредоточился, ясно представляя себе нужное место, и позволил затянуть себя в сдавливающую темноту. 

Через пару секунд Гарри открыл глаза и осторожно огляделся. Да, тот самый закуток, который он приметил позавчера, возвращаясь в Министерство. Темный и вонючий, что лично Гарри совершенно устраивало, потому что вонь от мусорных баков почти гарантированно отгоняла всех, кого природа не обделила даром обоняния. 

Гарри уже привычным движением привел мантию в должный вид и вышел из зловонного тупичка. Идти оставалось не дольше пары минут. Гарри с наслаждением вдохнул смешанный с бензиновыми парами холодный прозрачный воздух и зажмурился от непривычно яркого солнца. Рон бессердечно лишил его сегодня приятной прогулки. 

Подходя к кафе, Гарри машинально стал разглядывать окна в смутной надежде увидеть в одном из них светловолосую голову: Малфой предпочитал садиться у окна, притом всегда с одной и той же стороны стола. Гарри так увлекся, что даже не смотрел на дверь, к которой уже потянулся, и чуть не получил ею же по носу. 

\- Прошу прощения, – сказал вышедший из кафе человек. – Я вас не задел? 

На Гарри в упор глядел Джеймс Хейли. Как и в первый раз, на нем было щегольское темно-серое пальто и безумно элегантный шарф в клетку.  
Как в первый раз, он не узнавал Гарри. 

\- Я… нет. Не задели. Все в порядке. 

Солнце било Хейли в лицо, он часто моргал. Гарри машинально отметил, что у него зеленые глаза, на свету почти прозрачные, как вода в тихой лагуне. 

Растерявшись, Гарри запоздало сообразил, что мешает пройти. Он отступил в сторону, порываясь сказать что-то еще, но Хейли скупо улыбнулся, поправил шарф и, уже очевидно потеряв к Гарри всякий интерес, шагнул на тротуар. На его лице застыло выражение человека, разбуженного среди ночи и не совсем понимающего, где он находится. 

Гарри с полминуты смотрел ему вслед. Внутри все стягивало от нехорошего предчувствия. Конечно, могло быть и так, что у Хейли просто плохо с памятью на лица, но что-то подсказывало Гарри, что это не все. Он встряхнулся, дернул на себя дверь.

На вешалке у входа висел знакомый черный плащ, а на столе, за которым Гарри видел их в прошлый раз, стояли две позабытые чашки, но Малфоя нигде не было видно. Гарри кивком поздоровался с заметившей его официанткой, разделся и прямиком отправился в дальний угол помещения, где начинался небольшой коридорчик, ведущий в туалеты. 

Темно-коричневая дверь поддалась без усилия и без единого скрипа. Внутри заполошно, ярче, чем следовало, горели лампы, выбеливая все небольшое пространство. Свет отражался от выложенных кафелем стен, от блестящего пола и резал по глазам. Гарри, сощурившись, тихо вошел – и от чувства дежавю у него на миг закружилась голова. 

Малфой стоял у раковин спиной к нему, ссутулившись, с опущенной головой. Никаких слез, конечно, он просто внимательно наблюдал за водой, убегающей в сток. Гарри не произвел никакого шума, но Малфой выпрямился почти сразу, посмотрел на него через отражение в большом, во всю стену, зеркале. Молча. 

\- Я видел Джеймса Хейли, – вдруг севшим голосом сказал Гарри, хотя Малфой это и так наверняка понял. – Ты… ты что натворил?

Малфой неторопливо ополоснул руки, выдернул из держателя пару бумажных полотенец и бросил на Гарри все так же через зеркало фирменный ледяной взгляд. 

\- То, что должен был еще полтора месяца назад. Закрыл дело. 

Гарри медленно покачал головой, поняв, о чем речь. 

\- Совсем не меняешься, да, Малфой?

\- А с чего вдруг? – с натянутым спокойствием ответил тот. – Ты вот тоже прежний. Так и лезешь куда не просят. 

Лампы, затрещав, вспыхнули ослепительно ярко и почти погасли. Так, во всяком случае, показалось. На самом деле уровень освещения просто вернулся к нормальному. Малфой выбросил использованные полотенца в урну и прошел к двери мимо Гарри, намеренно задев его плечом.

Гарри отправился за ним следом, бесцеремонно уселся за стол напротив, заняв место, на котором еще недавно сидел Хейли. Он-то все равно не вернется. Он теперь даже не вспомнит, где сегодня обедал. И на прошлой неделе. И, возможно, полтора месяца назад. 

\- По-твоему, это нормально? – проигнорировав злой взгляд Малфоя, спросил Гарри. – Часто ты так развлекаешься, а? 

\- Хоть это и не ваше собачье дело, господин Главный аврор, но нет, нечасто.

Он с раздражением отодвинул от себя чашку с остывшим кофе, вытащил пачку сигарет и через несколько секунд беспардонно прикурил с помощью беспалочкового Инсендио. Гарри с размаху опустил перед ним тяжелую пепельницу, на дне которой, как и на салфетках, топорщилось лучами солнце. Кофейная чашка подскочила на блюдце и жалобно звякнула. 

\- Благодарю, – вместе с клубом дыма выдохнул Малфой. 

\- Значит, забежал на обеде перекусить и заодно подчистить память любовнику? Практично, ничего не скажешь. 

\- Думаешь, стоило вытолкать его прямо из моего дома? Из постели, м?

Гарри против воли представил это, мятые простыни, встрепанного Хейли, глядящего на Малфоя, как в тот вечер, мягко и чуть восторженно, с усталой улыбкой. В висках застучала кровь.  
Наверное, валом поднявшаяся в нем злость проступила на лице, потому что официантка, не дойдя до стола пары шагов, замерла. 

\- Чай, – бросил Гарри отрывисто. Выдавил кривую улыбку. – Черный. Будьте добры. Это можно убрать. 

Девушка бесшумно забрала обе чашки и исчезла. 

Малфой со скучающим видом пялился в окно, время от времени затягиваясь. Сигарета иногда вздрагивала в его пальцах. Солнце медленно покрывалось слоем пепла.

\- Я не планировал. Просто так получилось. Сегодня.

Голос Малфоя прозвучал глухо – и Гарри немного отпустило. Он откинулся на спинку диванчика, спросил без прежнего напора:

\- Какого вообще дьявола? Зачем ты так?

\- Он все равно скоро возвращается в Эссекс. Я не мог позволить ему помнить. Ни правду о магическом мире… ни меня. Убрать одно и оставить другое было бы невозможно. 

\- Он не был бы единственным магглом, который знает о волшебниках. 

\- Возможно. Но я бы не стал брать на себя такую ответственность. И потом, это все равно должно было закончиться, рано или поздно.

\- Да как это вообще началось? – задал Гарри вопрос, который не давал ему покоя с самого вечера, когда он нашел окровавленного Малфоя в коридоре Министерства. 

Малфой хмыкнул, задумчиво посмотрел в сторону. 

\- Меня отправили на вызов. Джеймс приехал в Лондон на стажировку, и его угораздило в первый же день наткнуться на выводок садовых гномов. Те ушли из своего сада после пожара и искали новое пристанище, а по пути создавали массу проблем. Надо сказать, реагировал Джеймс на удивление спокойно. Никаких истерик, только любопытство и такая… детская радость. Это меня и подкупило. 

Он затушил сигарету, пристально посмотрел на Гарри. Тот молча ждал продолжения. 

\- У меня было дрянное настроение, он умолял рассказать побольше… Я подумал, ничего плохого не случится, если мы выпьем по чашке кофе и поговорим, а потом уже я применю заклинание. 

\- Но чашкой кофе дело не ограничилось. 

\- Нет, – ответил Малфой и улыбнулся почти с озорством. 

В голове опять начали толпиться неуместные образы с вариантами того, как мог закончиться тот вечер после кофе. Все то, от чего Гарри отворачивался, отмахивался не первый день. Ненужное. Приводящее в бешенство. 

\- Я, конечно, нарушил инструкции, но исправил все как мог, и очень аккуратно. Не так уж много он потерял.

\- Он потерял значительный кусок из полутора месяцев жизни. И тебя. 

\- Чтобы что-то потерять, нужно этим обладать, – спокойно возразил Малфой. – И потом, воспоминания Джеймс утратил, но эмоциональный опыт остался, если ты, сентиментальная тряпка, об этом говоришь. Эмоции ушли глубже, на уровень подсознания, но не исчезли. Хотя не знаю, насколько они ему пригодятся. 

\- Сволочь ты, Малфой, – вздохнул Гарри.

\- Не при твоей должности настаивать, что мне следовало нарушить Статут, Поттер. И откуда ты вообще здесь взялся? Я думал, борьба со злом и бюрократией не дала тебе вырваться из Министерства. 

\- А иначе ты, наверное, не стал бы разбрасываться Обливиэйтами в маггловском туалете средь бела дня. 

\- Что делать. Мы с туалетами мистическим образом связаны, – с сарказмом заметил Малфой и снова закурил. 

Принесли чай. Гарри только сейчас понял, что про еду совсем забыл, а поесть все-таки стоило бы, до вечера с пустым желудком протянуть будет непросто. Время поджимало, но он все же попросил принести ему сэндвич. Малфой на вопрос официантки, не желает ли он еще чего-нибудь, только отмахнулся ленивым и довольно высокомерным жестом, живо напомнившим о Люциусе. 

\- Меня задержал Рон, – неожиданно для себя сказал Гарри, размешивая в чашке сахар. Продолжать тему теперь уже бывшего любовника Малфоя не хотелось, очевидно, ни оному из них, но и молчание было в тягость. 

\- А, твой придурочный шурин. – Почувствовав твердую почву под ногами, Малфой снова стал обычным собой. Ядовитой змеей, проще говоря. – Ой, прости, мне не следует так говорить о родственниках Главного аврора. Но если так оно и есть? Вот уж у кого мозгов за двадцать лет ни на грамм не прибавилось. 

\- Малфой… – начал Гарри предупреждающе, но тот вскинул руку, небрежно отшвыривая его возражения, и продолжил:

\- Он тебе не жаловался по поводу недавней истории с Лейхи, нет? Не удивительно. Даже до него должно было дойти, что его претензии высосаны из пальца. 

\- Что за история? 

\- Яйца выеденного не стоит, – сказал Малфой. – Некто Адам Лейхи восемнадцати лет от роду вздумал приударить за магглой. Явился в маггловский цветочный магазин, запутался с деньгами и так разволновался, что случайно заколдовал несколько букетов. Даже не спрашивай, как. Он сам толком объяснить не смог. Только цветы эти в момент дарения начинали трансформироваться. Красные розы выцветали до белых, антуриумы становились гладиолусами, все в таком роде. 

\- И много букетов успели продать?

\- Несколько. Нарушение быстро выявили, меня отправили разобраться с потрясенными магглами.

\- И при чем тут Рон? – не понял Гарри. 

\- Да вот действительно, – хмыкнул Малфой. – Пока я занимался цветами, он прослышал об этой истории, явился к Лейхи – расспросить, как тот умудрился так удачно наложить чары. Якобы это можно было бы использовать. Например, в его магазине. Вот только Лейхи понятия не имел, как у него получилось добиться такого эффекта. Оставалась надежда обследовать сами букеты, чтобы определить заклинание. Но это не было опасным волшебством, поэтому я, согласно стандартной инструкции, уничтожил все подлежащие изъятию предметы на месте. 

Гарри вполне отчетливо представил себе, как мог быть раздосадован Рон, упустив возможность пополнить арсенал розыгрышей «Волшебных вредилок». Особенно когда узнал, по чьей милости это случилось. 

\- Теперь понятно. Но почему он все-таки предъявил тебе претензии? Ты же не знал, что эти букеты кому-то понадобятся?

\- Похвальное здравомыслие, господин аврор. – Малфой улыбнулся и даже слегка склонил корпус в поклоне. – Жаль, ваш шурин им не отличается. Уизли заявил, что послал сову сотруднику, которого отправили на устранение последствий инцидента. Но я никаких посланий не получал, а этот… решил, что я проигнорировал его намеренно. Не иначе как с целью разорить их дурацкий магазин. И еще скажи, что это реакция взрослого человека. По крайней мере, он быстро успокоился, и на том спасибо.

А вот это как раз было не в характере Рона – быстро забывать о нанесенных ему обидах, действительных или мнимых. 

Гарри машинально отодвинул свою чашку, чтобы официантка, опять возникшая рядом будто из воздуха, как домовик, смогла поставить перед ним тарелку, и в этот момент какие-то шестеренки в его мозгу со щелчком провернулись, словно завершая начатый когда-то оборот. Он застыл в потрясении от собственного предположения, еще не до конца в него веря – и уже подбирая к нему недостающие детали, которые все время валялись у него под носом. 

«Как домовик». 

\- В чем дело, Поттер? Тебя тошнит? 

Малфой спросил насмешливо, но в этот раз он попал в яблочко: Гарри и впрямь почувствовал что-то вроде приступа тошноты. Будто все его внутренности на миг скрутились узлом. 

«Хлоп – и он уже тут».  
Заклятие часто встречается в Бельгии и Франции. Как насчет французских Альп? Швейцарских? 

\- Когда это было? – спросил он. 

Малфой задумчиво стряхнул пепел с докуренной почти до фильтра сигареты.

\- Месяца полтора назад или чуть больше. А что? 

Гарри посмотрел на него тупо, в полной растерянности, и Малфой прочитал все по нему, по чертову Главному аврору, как по раскрытой книге. 

\- Так ты думаешь, это все-таки… – начал он и сам себя оборвал. Натянуто улыбнулся, а потом издал понимающий, жалкий и презрительный, все это сразу, смешок, едва слышный. 

Он ничего не говорил, ни о чем не спрашивал, и Гарри знал, что не спросит, потому что за какие-то секунды все для себя решил, все выводы, какие мог, сделал. От этого стало еще хуже, чем от самой догадки, нелепой и очень, очень правдоподобной. 

\- Что ж, – прервал Малфой затянувшееся молчание. – Значит, еще одно дело закрыто. Поздравляю. 

\- Ничего еще не закрыто, – отрывисто сказал Гарри. – Не беги впереди паровоза.

\- Как скажете, мистер Поттер, – с насмешливой и горькой покладистостью отозвался Малфой. 

Гарри заметил, как он смотрит на его правую руку, на вылинявший, но все равно заметный шрам. Гермиона и Джинни несколько раз, давным-давно еще, предлагали попробовать его свести. Гарри не согласился. Он не должен лгать. Разве сейчас что-то изменилось?  
Он все еще не должен лгать. 

Малфой похоронил в холмике пепла окурок, бросил на стол крупную купюру, поднялся. 

Гарри наблюдал за ним сквозь пелену нахлынувших мыслей, будто издалека, и позвал поздно, уже когда Малфой срывал плащ с вешалки у входа:

\- Малфой, подожди… Драко!

Тот даже не подумал обернуться. Не одеваясь, толкнул дверь, вышел. Гарри последовал за ним спустя каких-то полминуты, но на улице, сколько ни вглядывался, так его и не увидел. Скорее всего, Малфой аппарировал с порога прямо в Министерство.


	11. Chapter 11

***

\- Ты тут и ночуешь, что ли?

Рон, постучав пару раз и не дожидаясь ответа, просунул голову в кабинет. 

\- В исключительных случаях, – ответил Гарри, жестом приглашая его войти. 

На душе, хоть это и казалось почти невозможным, стало еще поганее. Какая-то часть его надеялась, что Рон не успеет получить записку, с которой Гарри намеренно тянул до последнего, и разговор перенесется на завтра.   
Но Рон именно сегодня решил задержаться на работе. 

\- Закрой дверь, пожалуйста, – сказал Гарри. 

Улыбка Рона слегка померкла – скорее, не от самой просьбы, а от тона. Он сел, поерзал, устраиваясь. 

\- Выкладывай, – кивнул он, спокойный и дружелюбный. Старина Рон, верный, надежный, знакомый вдоль и поперек. 

Гарри вдруг показалось безумием то, о чем они собираются говорить. Вдруг это просто ошибка? В нем встрепенулась надежда пополам с чувством вины.

\- Раз уж ты мой должник, по твоим словам... Давай сделаем так, Рон. Вместо похода в паб ты скажешь мне правду. Прямо сейчас.

\- Правду… ты о чем, Гарри? 

И хотя он усиленно делал удивленный вид, Гарри было знакомо это его выражение лица. Так Рон обычно выглядел, когда пытался соврать. 

\- Я о Малфое и о том свитке, который ты ему подбросил. И Мерлина ради, Рон, давай начистоту. Я и так на взводе. 

Рон долго молчал, барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику. Он уперся взглядом в чернильницу, которая опять стояла косо, и лицо его медленно заливал некрасивый бордовый румянец. 

\- Надо было сразу рассказать, – наконец со вздохом проговорил он. – Прости. Я… я собирался, правда. Как раз за тем ужином. Но Джордж сказал, что авроры ведут расследование, что к нему заходил Моллиган и расспрашивал. Я не думал, что все зайдет так далеко.

\- А. Так ты, оказывается, все-таки о чем-то думал, – сказал Гарри медленно-медленно. Всякое трепетание в нем умерло. – Похвально. 

\- Слушай, ну откуда мне было взять, что ты своих ребят впряжешь из-за такой мелочи? 

\- Рон, ты что, в самом деле решил, что меня только это волнует? Лишние часы работы моих сотрудников?!

Как Гарри ни обещал себе, голос все-таки взлетел сам собой. У Рона побледнела и растаяла улыбочка, которую он силился из себя выдавить. 

\- Гарри…

\- Я уже четвертый десяток лет «Гарри»! Какого хера ты подверг опасности чужую жизнь? 

\- Да какой опасности?! – тоже почти заорал Рон и даже слегка приподнялся в кресле, всем телом дернувшись вперед. – Обычный розыгрыш, ничего этому хорьку бледному не сделалось. Ты же сам сказал.

\- Я соврал. Ему еще как «сделалось». Малфой только чудом жив остался.

\- Да ладно, – поморщившись, но уже не так уверенно сказал Рон. – Это же не темномагический артефакт был. Да похожие приколы даже у нас в магазине есть.

\- Что же ты оттуда его и не взял? 

\- Ну… – он замялся, запустил пальцы в волосы и почесал в затылке. – Во «Вредилках» они совсем слабенькие, дети же в основном покупают.

\- А тебе, значит, хотелось чего посерьезнее. 

\- Просто интересно было опробовать новое заклинание. Я его в командировке узнал. Та ведьма в Альпах, она говорила – это ерунда, такой магией пользуются, чтобы насолить кому-нибудь. Ну, соседям, например. 

Гарри почувствовал, что мундир его душит. 

\- Рон, ты в своем уме? Малфой тебе не какая-то чертова домохозяйка, которая одними вингардиум левиоса да люмосами пользуется! Он, блядь, на магглов обливиэйты накладывает! А если бы это было первым заклинанием после прикосновения к свитку? У нас бы тут ходили толпы магглов с тотальной амнезией?

\- Он на аппарацию был зачарован, – пробурчал Рон. 

\- Еще лучше. И на что ты рассчитывал?

\- Просто хотел, чтобы его потрепало немного, – и все. Чего ты меня маньяком каким-то выставляешь?

Выглядел Рон растерянным. Отвык видеть, как гнев Гарри направлен на него. И только потому, что отвык, решился сделать встречный выпад: 

\- Ты вон на нем вообще неизвестное заклинание опробовал, но я же тебе мозги не клевал. 

Гарри понял, что еще немного – и он сорвется. Он поднялся, жестом велел Рону оставаться на месте, когда тот дернулся следом. 

\- Нам больше не шестнадцать, Рон. Малфой тебе не враг. И он точно не пытался наложить на тебя Круциатус. – Гарри почти совершал насилие над собой, чтобы говорить тихо. Кровь Малфоя расплывалась разводами на полу школьного туалета. Крошечными черными озерцами в неосвещенном коридоре. – Хочешь еще повспоминать детство?

Рон, уже явно жалея, что полез в это, угрюмо мотнул головой. 

\- Если бы не потрясающая удача Малфоя, мы бы сейчас расследовали убийство. И я с тобой разговаривал бы не в своем кабинете, а в допросной. Эта твоя «ерунда» протащила его сквозь щиты Хогвартса и Министерства. Сам прикинь, каково. 

\- Это он тебе наплел, когда прибежал жаловаться? 

\- Это я своими глазами видел! – Голос Гарри, словно сорвавшись с трамплина, взметнулся к самому потолку, зачарованные шарики света тревожно замерцали, реагируя на всплеск магии. – Кто, по-твоему, его нашел и прервал действие заклятья?! Тебе и в голову не пришло поинтересоваться, чем все это кончилось, да?! 

\- Ты? Я не... мне не говорили.

\- А никто и не знает. Да это, в общем, не важно. 

\- Но… но обошлось же все, – почти шепотом проговорил Рон, следя за ним исподлобья. 

Гарри мерил кабинет шагами, сцепив руки за спиной, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. 

\- Зачем, Рон? Неужели из-за паршивых букетов? 

\- А ты откуда?..

\- Сейчас я задаю вопросы, – перебил Гарри. Он часто произносил эту фразу, каждый раз при этом перед ним сидели задержанные: бледные, трясущиеся от страха криминальные новички или самодовольные ублюдки, которым преступать закон не впервой, но никогда Гарри и представить себе не мог, что в этой череде окажется Рон. 

Тот, насупившись, молчал с минуту. Видно было, как ему хочется огрызнуться на обвинения, но он хорошо понимал, что находится не в том положении. 

\- Не только, – отрывисто бросил он. – Просто с Лейхи он меня вывел из себя. Не получал он совы, как же. Только и ждал повода мне нагадить. Сколько бы он из себя ни корчил паиньку, внутри так и остался сволочью. Мы как-то столкнулись с ним у архива, так он меня таким взглядом окинул… как будто навозная куча сама под ноги бросилась. 

\- Взгляд. Да если бы я, Рон, реагировал на каждый косой взгляд в мою сторону, тут уже пол-Министерства полегло бы. 

\- Здесь не то. Ты не понимаешь, потому что к тебе у Малфоя всегда было другое отношение. 

\- Да неужели? Что-то не припомню, чтобы в школе он обо мне хоть слово доброе сказал. 

\- Он, может, и не говорил, но он злился на тебя. А злятся обычно на тех, кто имеет значение. Кто важен. Малфой из кожи вон лез, чтобы тебя достать, настолько ты его бесил. Или это просто зависть была, не знаю. Я же… я для него всегда был хуже грязи. Двадцать лет, ага. Мир, равенство и прочая хрень. Но некоторые вещи не меняются, Гарри. 

Он с упрямым видом уставился на сцепленные в замок пальцы. Гарри смотрел на него со странной смесью сочувствия и раздражения, которое было в шаге от того, чтобы переплавиться в злость. 

\- И на чужой дурацкий снобизм ты нашел достойный ответ. Магию альпийских ведьм. Потрясающе, ничего не скажешь. 

\- А почему ты вообще решил, что это я? – запоздало спохватился Рон. Вопрос, с которого начинало большинство подозреваемых, отошел у него на задний план. Само обвинение из уст Гарри было куда весомее. 

\- Один друг подсказал идею. Домашние эльфы. Неплохо. Сразу сообразил использовать ее? 

\- И вот я опять хитроумный маньяк в твоем изложении, – нахмурился Рон. 

\- Очень удобно, – самому себе кивнул Гарри. – Эльф семьи Уизли, молодая и еще неопытная. Послушалась брата хозяина без лишних вопросов, я прав? 

Рон молчал, но его ответы тут уже и не требовались. 

\- Магия домашних эльфов позволяет им легко перемещаться даже сквозь антиаппарационные чары. А молодых домовиков часто вообще не отследить. Попросил ее оставить безобидный свиток в кабинете министерского работника. На нее свиток не подействовал, конечно. И принципу заботы о людях такой приказ не противоречил. Все чисто. Я почти готов аплодировать, Рон. 

\- От твоего сарказма у меня сейчас яйца внутрь втянутся.

\- Кончай паясничать, – рявкнул Гарри. – Ты хоть понимаешь, как тебе повезло?

\- Сам сказал, все с Малфоем обошлось. И вообще, дурацкая была идея, признаю. Я… я, когда свиток этот отдавал… погорячился, короче. 

Гарри перевел это для себя как «принял горячительного». Было похоже на правду. Опрокинув пару вечерних бокальчиков, Рон с большей степенью вероятности мог решиться на этот идиотский план. Особенно если огневиски знатно подогрел и разбередил старые школьные обиды, которые тут же соединились с обидами новыми, реальными или мнимыми. 

\- Но все в итоге хорошо, и я обещаю всерьез подумать над тем, что сделал. 

Обещает он, надо же.  
Гарри снова, как наяву, услышал смешок Малфоя, понимающий и жалкий, и тишину после.   
Может быть, некоторые вещи остались неизменны. Но и выученных уроков у каждого хватало. Рону предстояло усвоить еще один. Гарри – тоже. 

\- Вот тут ты очень прав, – спокойно сказал он и вернулся в свое кресло. – Возможность подумать у тебя появится. И время. Пока будешь отбывать свое дисциплинарное наказание с ограничением магии. 

Эффект превзошел все его ожидания. Мгновение казалось, что на Рона наложили Петрификус Тоталус, его точно парализовало пониманием, что разговор закончится не так, как он предполагал. Что Гарри вызвал его сюда не просто пожурить и отпустить домой на семейный ужин. 

\- Чт… Гарри, да ты чего? 

Голос Рона просел на октаву, веснушки выцвели на фоне зарева, полыхавшего во все лицо, до самой линии роста волос.

\- Ты чего? Из-за… из-за хорька гребаного мне карьеру решил в унитаз спустить?

\- Почему сразу в унитаз? Широко афишировать это не будут, а если кто и узнает… ну, полагаю, многие поддержат твои методы воспитания грубиянов с дерзкими взглядами. Возьмешь на период изъятия палочки отпуск. 

Рон наконец вскочил, навис над Гарри, упираясь руками в стол.  
\- Какой, нахер, отпуск?! 

\- Полагаю, трехнедельный. И сядь, – велел Гарри, – пока он не превратился в месячный. 

Рон мгновение сверлил его неверящим взглядом, потом рухнул в кресло, будто его ноги не держали. 

\- Ты серьезно? Вот так вот со мной… с Гермионой… и из-за кого? 

\- Хорошо, что ты хотя бы сейчас вспомнил о жене.

Гарри прикоснулся палочкой к своему значку, произнес заклинание и добавил «Моллиган». Этим способом вызова подчиненных он пользовался редко из-за неприятных ассоциаций с Волдемортом и его прихлебателями, но так было быстрее всего. Дежурство Моллигана закончилось, он ушел около часа назад, и прямо сейчас его значок отозвался на вызов начальника вибрацией. 

Рон наблюдал за действиями Гарри с жесткой складкой, залегшей в углах рта и делавшей его старше своих лет. 

Чтобы добраться до кабинета начальника, Моллигану потребовалось минуты три. Наверное, воспользовался аврорским камином, в случаях срочного вызова это разрешалось. Невозмутимое лицо с ястребиным профилем хранило обычную бледность. Всю высокую сухощавую фигуру по-прежнему укутывала рабочая мантия. Даже в ней Моллиган больше смахивал на какого-нибудь клерка, что не мешало ему быть одним из лучших авроров с завидными показателями раскрываемости. 

\- Добрый вечер, сэр, – произнес он низким, приятным и до странного не идущим ему голосом, притворяя за собой дверь. – Какие будут указания? 

\- Извини, что выдернул тебя. Это не займет много времени. Насчет дела Малфоя.

Голова Моллигана чуть склонилась набок, обозначая заинтересованность. Он никак не комментировал результаты этого расследования, а точнее, их отсутствие, но Гарри догадывался, что Моллигана нервирует такое положение вещей. 

\- Мистер Уизли хочет сделать заявление.

\- А если не хочет? – набычившись, спросил Рон. Он впервые раскрыл рот после того, как Гарри воспользовался заклинанием вызова. Даже не стал дальше спорить от потрясения.

\- Тогда, возможно, его мотивируют показания домового эльфа Билла и Флер? – отозвался Гарри, спокойно отвечая на его взгляд. – Не надо, Рон. Не усложняй всё.

\- Да где уж мне. Это вы у нас мастер сложностей, мистер Поттер, – буркнул Рон, но артачиться больше не стал. Поднялся и тяжелой поступью направился к дверям.

\- Моллиган, – позвал Гарри как можно суше, вытравливая из тона возможные просящие ноты. 

Тот обернулся, в матовом взгляде нельзя было прочесть ни единой эмоции. 

\- Мы побеседуем в малой комнате для совещаний, – сказал он. Рон вышел не оглядываясь. – Протокол сразу же направлю вам, а после – с вашей резолюцией по предлагаемой мере взыскания – в канцелярию Визенгамота для ускоренного заочного рассмотрения. Все верно, сэр? 

\- Да. Все верно. Спасибо.

Моллиган, слегка кивнув, покинул кабинет вслед за Роном. 

Гарри слепо глядел в закрывшуюся дверь. Пальцы машинально обводили шрамы на руке. 

Что ж, вот он и завел дело на лучшего друга и члена семьи. Браво, Поттер.  
Внутренний голос до ужаса напоминал кого-то.   
Кое-кого. 

 

***

Утром Гарри впервые за несколько лет чуть не опоздал на работу. Вечер накануне завершился грандиозной ссорой с Джинни, которой он не мог не рассказать о неприятностях Рона. Злой, уставший, со взвинченными до предела нервами, Гарри отправился ночевать в гостевую спальню. Он только под утро забылся тяжелым, душным сном и, конечно, проспал, потому что о будильнике просто забыл.

В офисе было уже полно народу, когда он появился, – и тут же атмосфера неуловимо изменилась. Не то чтобы стало совсем тихо, просто все разговоры вдруг зазвучали приглушенно, точно в уши попала вода. Гарри дошел до середины кабинета, обвел подчиненных взглядом. И вот теперь правда повисло молчание.

\- Кто-нибудь желает высказаться? – спросил Гарри спокойно и громко. Ясно ведь: уже знают. Интересно только, откуда. Вряд ли Моллиган растрепал.   
А мнения наверняка разделились. 

Отвечать никто не спешил. Старик Уоррен пригладил пышные седые усы, Робертс с беззвучным вздохом откинулся на спинку стула, не выпуская из рук свежий номер «Пророка», кое-кто решил на всякий случай прикинуться каменными горгульями и ни единым жестом не провоцировать шефа. Хотя горгульева достоверность пошла низлу под хвост, когда в полной тишине со стола Джона Фостера посыпался ворох папок с делами. Фостер жалобно мяукнул что-то среднее между извинением и ругательством – и кинулся заново выстраивать бумажную башню.

\- А для высказываний есть повод, сэр? Что-то необычное стряслось? 

Льюис вынырнул сбоку, Гарри до этого момента даже не знал, что он тоже здесь. Как всегда свежий, подтянутый, выражение доброжелательной сосредоточенности в темных глазах. Гарри подумал, что рад его видеть, – и это первое, чему он порадовался со вчерашнего дня. 

\- Вовсе нет. Все в соответствии с законом. 

\- Отрадно слышать, сэр. Я оставил у вас на столе отчеты, как вы просили. 

\- Спасибо, Райан.

Льюис оторопело моргнул, но тут же склонил голову в коротком кивке. Кажется, так он еще и спрятал мелькнувшую на губах улыбку. Остальные наконец отмерли, скопившееся напряжение уходило из жестов, из поз и даже, кажется, из самого воздуха. Они могут не понимать решение начальника взяться за собственного родственника и ближайшего друга, могут даже осуждать его, но послание Гарри они услышали. Правила едины для всех. Так должно быть, и так будет впредь. 

Гарри сделал еще пару шагов, а потом резко, самому себе удивившись, свернул по направлению к плохо освещенному коридорчику. На выходе из хранилища улик его едва не снесла с ног Оуэн, увлеченно рывшаяся в ветхом фотоальбоме. Они разминулись в последний момент. Девушка робко улыбнулась ему и отскочила в сторону, пропуская. 

Гарри вошел в прохладное, пахнущее пылью, пронизанное магией помещение. Зачарованные сферы залили все пространство слепящим светом. Голова немедленно отозвалась ноющей болью: вспомнить вчера про снадобье на ночь у него, разумеется, не было ни единого шанса. Бессонница хорошему самочувствию тоже отнюдь не поспособствовала. Он огляделся рассеянно и только сейчас подумал, что понятия не имеет, зачем пришел сюда.

А через секунду честно самому себе признался, что еще как имеет. 

\- Младший аврор Льюис, архив закрытых дел за текущий месяц, – произнес он. 

Опознающие и поисковые чары холодной щекоткой прошлись по коже, нужные Гарри полки обозначились голубым свечением. 

Чаши думосбора он не увидел. Несмотря на упростившуюся технологию создания, они оставались редкостью, на весь Аврориат был только один думосбор. Видимо, кто-то еще взял его для работы. А вот пузырек с плывущей в нем серебристой субстанцией оказался на месте, уложенный в небольшую коробку. Он невинно пристроился между потрепанного вида книгой и связкой самопишущих перьев. Перья, насколько Гарри помнил, зачаровал некий незадачливый любитель розыгрышей. До авроров эта история не добралась бы, только вот одно перо попалось кое-кому из министерского руководства и устроило в его бумагах кавардак с активным употреблением нецензурной лексики. В результате – скандал, требование крайних мер пресечения и пучок изъятых перьев в аврорском хранилище улик. Такого рода вещи надолго здесь не задерживались, и без них места было маловато. Пара месяцев – и утилизация. 

С воспоминаниями дела обстояли иначе. Даже подделки, состряпанные для развлечения, редко уничтожали. Они, как никому не нужные пророчества в Отделе тайн, десятилетиями могли пылиться в архиве.

Текучая дымная жидкость свивалась в спирали, пряча в себе образы. Чужую страсть, чужие хриплые вздохи. То, что Гарри успел увидеть, и что осталось неизвестным.   
Продолжение, просочившееся в липкое предрассветное забытье, спрятавшееся между тяжелыми ударами сердца, до восторга и ужаса. Все это лишнее, лживое. Все это. 

От мысли, что флакон останется здесь на долгие годы и попадется однажды кому-нибудь на глаза, Гарри стало не по себе. Он медлил еще с полминуты, прежде чем его пальцы сомкнулись на прохладном стекле. 

\- Изъятие, – бросил он вполголоса, будто стыдясь самого себя.   
Хотя с чего бы? Он же не для того забирает, чтобы посмотреть. У него и думосбора-то собственного нет. 

Факт изъятия улики автоматически зафиксировался в журнале хранилища. Просматривать записи могли только авроры, обладающие необходимыми полномочиями, и начальник Аврориата. Конечно, оставалась вероятность, что пропажу обнаружит Льюис, но прямо сейчас Гарри было на это плевать. 

Пузырек юркнул в карман, будто беглец.  
Гарри не собирался спрашивать себя, почему бы прямо на месте не уничтожить фальшивое воспоминание, раз уж дело закрыто. 

И он не спрашивал.


	12. Chapter 12

***

Чтобы отвлечься, Гарри воспользовался старым проверенным способом: он с головой ушел в работу. За подготовкой предстоящих операций, перепиской и согласованием вороха бумаг, включая график отпусков, от которого голова шла кругом, день пролетел как одно мгновение. Гарри понял, что наступил вечер, только по тому, как сложно стало читать в сгустившихся сумерках и как громко заурчало в пустом с самого утра желудке. Да и завтраком он не особенно озаботился, заменив его парой сжеванных на ходу печений, потому что опаздывал. 

Подчиненные к нему старались лишний раз не соваться, и каждый герой, в силу непреодолимых обстоятельств переборовший нежелание попасть под горячую руку, на выходе, наверное, был встречен разве что не аплодисментами. Несколько раз заглядывал Льюис, передавая документы, в том числе не только по своим делам. Остальные просекли, что его можно выдвинуть на роль посредника, и беззастенчиво этим пользовались. 

На самом деле парни зря так напрягались. На душе у Гарри, конечно, скребли кошки, но если он и злился, то в большей степени на себя, чуть в меньшей – на Рона, ну и до кучи, чтобы уж совсем до конца быть честным, – почему-то на Малфоя. 

Около шести в дверь негромко, но уверенно постучали. Гарри открыл взмахом палочки, не отвлекаясь от документов по контрабанде редких магических животных. Во вторник эти деятели улизнули из-под носа оперативной группы, специально для их задержания отправленной в Черногорию. Сотрудничество с местным Аврориатом мало чем помогло. Старший аврор из Подгорицы, отвечавший за расследование, прислал длинное письмо с извинениями, через которые Гарри теперь и продирался в попытках найти что-нибудь, похожее на рациональные предложения. 

\- Гарри? 

На пороге, уже закрыв за собой, стояла Гермиона. 

\- Привет, – отозвался он, пытаясь навскидку определить ее настрой. – Проходи. Выпьешь чаю? 

\- Нет, спасибо. Я скоро уже домой. Заглянула к тебе по пути. 

Она, помедлив, подошла и заняла то же кресло, в котором вчера краснел и мялся Рон. Держалась Гермиона ровно, по лицу трудно было прочитать эмоции. Годы и министерская работа научили ее куда лучше себя контролировать, чем в юности. 

\- Слушаю тебя, – подавив вздох, сказал Гарри. 

Он со вчерашнего дня ждал и немного боялся этого момента. Ссоры с Роном он не хотел, но она была неизбежна. Гермиона же… Гарри и сказать бы не смог, когда в последний раз у него случались серьезные стычки с подругой. Сейчас он не знал, как она отреагировала на случившееся. Мысль о том, что и с Гермионой отношения разладятся из-за дурацкой выходки ее мужа, причиняла Гарри почти физическую боль. 

\- Я очень люблю Рона, – вдруг сказала Гермиона, в одно мгновение неуловимо смягчаясь. Только после этого стало понятно, что, входя в кабинет, она была вся как натянутая струна. 

\- Я знаю, Гермиона, – удивленно ответил Гарри. Будто кто-то осмелился бы поставить это под сомнение. 

\- И я буду оказывать ему всю поддержку, какую только смогу, в сложившейся ситуации. 

\- Я ничего другого и не ждал. К чему ты ведешь?

\- Однако… – она тихонько, очень устало вздохнула и заправила за ухо пушистый локон, выбившийся из строгого пучка, который делал ее немного похожей на Макгонагалл. – Не думай, что я не понимаю тебя. 

У Гарри отлегло от сердца. Он, кажется, не сознавал до конца, как ему важно было это услышать от нее. 

\- То, что он сделал, было безрассудно, мелочно и попросту глупо. Рон и сам это знает, и ему стыдно. Может быть, он пока стыдится больше самого своего поступка, чем того, как это сказалось на Малфое, но он поймет. Я знаю. 

\- Сильно он злится? 

\- Пока да. – Гермиона слегка улыбнулась. – Он остынет, Гарри. Дай ему время. Тебе и самому оно нужно. Эта история тебя тоже выбила из колеи. 

\- Брось, я… – запротестовал было Гарри. 

\- Мне еще тогда за ужином показалось, что дело неладно. Когда ты только упомянул об этом. А теперь, когда выяснилось… В общем, я понимаю, почему ты не мог закрыть на такое глаза. Ты прав. Рону, возможно, пойдет на пользу этот… отпуск. Я постараюсь, чтобы ничего больше не стряслось. 

Гарри молчал, любуясь ее немного бледным, родным лицом и испытывая к ней нежность и благодарность. 

\- Ты умница, Гермиона, – сказал он наконец. – И Рону с тобой бесконечно повезло. Да, в общем-то, нам обоим. 

\- Вот и не забывайте об этом. – Ее улыбка немного повеселела. – А что Джинни? 

Начавшее было подниматься настроение снова просело, как земля после паводков. 

\- Джинни… волнуется за брата, – сформулировал он настолько нейтрально, насколько смог. 

Пересказывать все то, что он услышал от жены о своем благородстве по отношению к разным мерзким слизням, Гарри не собирался. Гермиона это хорошо понимала и не стала развивать тему.

\- Слушание назначено на вторник. Не думаю, что все затянется. Но Рон сейчас весь на нервах, с палочкой не расстается, как будто ее вот-вот вырвут у него из рук и сломают пополам. Так что я пойду, пока он не выкинул еще какую-нибудь глупость. 

\- Конечно. Спасибо, что зашла, Гермиона. Это много для меня значит. 

\- Время, Гарри, – напомнила она, поднимаясь. – Уверена, все утрясется, нужно только подождать. Это же вы с Роном. Вас ничто не сможет рассорить навсегда. 

Прямо сейчас Гарри при всем желании не мог разделить уверенности Гермионы, но он кивнул, просто чтобы не расстраивать ее. 

После ее ухода Гарри разделался с Черногорией, потом взялся за одну бумагу, за другую – работа снова утянула его, как трясина, он и не заметил, как большая стрелка на часах пробежала еще полтора круга. Из общего кабинета уже не доносился привычный рабочий шум, большинство ребят разошлись. Остались только дежурные и трудоголики, а также те, кто получил недавно выволочку за проваленные сроки по заданиям. 

Занятость делом, пусть даже и скучным, позволяла держать подальше уже многократно прожеванные за сутки неприятные мысли. Усталости Гарри не чувствовал, хотя в последние полчаса он все чаще перечитывал одни и те же строчки, написанные неразборчивым почерком, а сосущее чувство в желудке стало наконец достаточно назойливым, чтобы обратить на него внимание. 

Буфет уже, разумеется, не работал. Гарри порылся в ящиках стола и из дальнего уголка самого нижнего извлек на свет божий коробку шоколадных лягушек, которую ему когда-то приволокла пожилая волшебница, благодарная за возвращение похищенных у нее раритетных книг. К шоколаду Гарри давно охладел, а дети и так уплетали его в избытке, поэтому коробка осталась валяться в кабинете. И вот настал ее звездный час. 

Когда крышка откинулась, лягушки, уже немного покрывшиеся беловатым налетом от времени, хором квакнули и шевельнулись. Гарри перехватил в полете самую прыткую, отправил ее в рот, крышку вернул на место. Через пару минут он пожалел о таком перекусе: от сладкого есть захотелось всерьез, и желательно что-нибудь посущественнее. Например, ту восхитительную тушеную говядину из солнечного кафе. 

С досады он сжевал еще одну приторную лягушку и зашвырнул коробку обратно в ящик. Мысль о возвращении домой нисколько не воодушевляла. И если раньше ему приходилось выдумывать поводы задержаться на работе, то сейчас повод имелся, и притом весомый. Хотя Джинни вполне могла отправиться сегодня к Рону и Гермионе – оказывать моральную поддержку. 

Гарри пообещал себе, что прикончит одну последнюю директиву, пришедшую сегодня, и подумает о том, чтобы закругляться. Приглушив основное освещение, он при матовом сиянии настольного магического шара погрузился в бюрократические хитросплетения, выведенные бисерным почерком. Мундир Гарри снял и набросил на спинку кресла, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнул и уже подумывал о бутылке отличного виски – презенте еще одного чародея, которого авроры пару месяцев назад избавили от крайне досадного проклятья. 

В дверь энергично постучали. 

\- Что еще? – спросил Гарри и впервые за долго время подумал, что, возможно, напрасно отказался от секретаря.

Дверь приотворилась, за ней обнаружился Льюис. Входить он не спешил. 

\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – удивился Гарри. 

\- Уже собирался уходить, но… тут к вам посетитель, сэр.

\- Какие еще, к чертовой матери, посетители в такое время?! Скажи, что я занят. А еще лучше – что меня вообще уже нет. 

Льюис сжал губы, отвел взгляд чуть в сторону, словно проверяя самочувствие зеленого обитателя подоконника, и снова посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Сэр, это мистер Малфой. 

Гарри резко потерял интерес к нудной директиве. 

\- Пусть зайдет, – кивнул он.

Малфой появился через несколько секунд. Задержавшись на пороге, он обвел кабинет взглядом, будто убеждаясь в отсутствии ловушек, и закрыл дверь. 

\- Какая честь, – сказал Гарри. – По такому поводу точно стоит выпить. 

И он взмахом палочки призвал уже заждавшуюся в шкафу бутылку, а заодно и пару бокалов.

Малфой прошелся по кабинету, спокойно разглядывая обстановку, совсем как Фред недавно. Гарри не торопился начинать разговор. Он плеснул виски в оба бокала и сразу пригубил из своего. Жидкий огонь мягко скользнул по горлу и отдался внутри золотистой вспышкой. 

Малфой соизволил обратить на него внимание. Он взял второй бокал, отпил сразу половину, даже не поморщившись, и сдержанно, точно в долг, улыбнулся. 

\- Я впечатлен, Поттер. 

\- Да, неплохой виски, – откликнулся Гарри небрежно, будто не понял, о чем речь. 

\- И что, долго ты уламывал совесть, чтобы поступить по закону?

Гарри поморщился. Еще одна золотистая вспышка наполнила теплом его грудь. 

\- Так и будешь маячить столбом? Или уже уходишь? 

Малфой опустошил свой бокал, сам налил еще, бесцеремонно перегнувшись через стол, чтобы дотянуться до бутылки. Он не садился, но и уходить пока не спешил. 

\- Я опасался не застать тебя. Не был уверен, что твое семейство тебя не растерзало. 

\- Спасибо за заботу, но оставь мое семейство в покое. 

\- Запросто. Главное, чтобы оно оставило в покое меня. 

Гарри вздохнул, убрал документы в стол. Ни работать, ни делать вид, что работает, он сегодня больше не собирался. 

\- Все это вышло как-то… по-дурацки, – сказал он. «По-детски» было бы точнее. – Мне жаль, Малфой. 

\- Верю, – ответил тот. – Верю, что тебе жаль. А вот Уизли – вряд ли. 

\- Рон не хотел причинять тебе серьезный вред. Он просто сглупил.

\- Понятно.

\- Знаешь детали? 

\- Только общую суть. Твой аврор прислал уведомление. Эльф-домовик и магия альпийских ведьм, кто бы мог подумать. Рыжий котелок иногда все-таки варит. Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь трепать об этом по всему Министерству, – вдруг сказал он, как бы избавляя Гарри от неприятной, но неизбежной необходимости просить его о сохранении постыдной тайны. 

Гарри собрался привычно возразить, но ответил только коротким «Спасибо». Мерзкий привкус от него помог смыть еще один глоток огневиски.

Малфой отошел к окну, и Гарри вскоре услышал его возглас, в котором удивление смешалось с возмущением. 

\- Ничего себе, Поттер! Вот это уже настоящая коррупция.

Гарри непонимающе глянул на него. 

\- Индивидуальный вид из окна?

\- А, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Это не коррупция, а подарок на новоселье. Гермионина работа. Классно, да? 

\- Классно, ¬– немного иронично повторил Малфой, но продолжил с интересом разглядывать вид за окном. – Это же Хогвартс. Вид из башни Гриффиндора? 

\- Ага. 

\- Неплохо. Точно лучше, чем вид из спален Слизерина. Ввиду отсутствия такового. 

Малфой наклонился, опершись о подоконник, чтобы разглядеть возвышающиеся по левой стороне другие башни замка, и зацепил горшок с цветком. Тот сердито встрепенулся. Малфой погладил мясистые листья машинальным, но бережным жестом, и они замерли под прикосновением. 

\- Кажется, ты ему нравишься, – сказал Гарри, снова, как в прошлый раз в кафе, наблюдая за Малфоем будто издалека и одновременно до болезненности четко видя каждое его движение даже в полумраке, который царил в кабинете.

Малфой оглянулся на него со странным выражением, промелькнувшим на лице. 

\- Хоть кому-то, – с усмешкой сказал он и поднес к губам бокал. Потом кивнул на окно: – На эту хижину ты за годы учебы не налюбовался? 

Гарри встал, чтобы подойти к нему. На мгновение показалось, что пол под ногами дрогнул. Кровь в жилах пела, согретая золотым огнем, но голова оставалась ясной. 

Отличный виски, надо будет разжиться еще бутылкой-другой.

Гарри встал рядом с Малфоем, почти касаясь его локтем, взглянул на привычный пейзаж. Мимо окна, совсем близко, пролетела знакомая пестрая сова.

\- Смотри, сейчас…

Малфой послушно уставился вниз. Через несколько секунд дверь хижины приоткрылась, из нее выскользнул низкий темный силуэт и засеменил к грядкам с тыквами.

\- Это Клык? 

\- Он самый. Жаль старину, он умер несколько лет назад. Хагрид говорит, под конец почти не выходил на улицу. 

\- Рад его видеть, – вдруг сказал Малфой с улыбкой. – Неплохая была псина. Хоть и трусоватая. 

\- Ну, в этом смысле между вами, пожалуй, было нечто общее. 

Гарри ждал, что Малфой оскорбится, но тот лишь фыркнул и не стал спорить. Он продолжал разглядывать Клыка, бродившего между гигантскими пузатыми тыквами и время от времени взрывавшего землю носом – наверное, в поисках закопанных там когда-то костей. Окошко хижины горело мягким светом, от которого на дровяную кладку и бочку с водой ложились золотые блики. Вечер стоял лунный, всегда лунный и ясный, хотя молочно-белый диск в небе был немного щербатым. 

\- А вот интересно, там у него в хижине сидит какая-нибудь ядовитая зубастая нечисть? – поинтересовался Малфой, отвлекая Гарри от молчаливого созерцания. – Было бы очень в духе Хагрида. 

\- Ядовитых, может, и нет. Одноглазые и крылатые – может быть.

\- Это ты тактично напоминаешь о демоне, домогавшемся моего двенадцатилетнего сына? Если он в самом деле там в хижине, то, надеюсь, в компании ее хозяина. Чтобы им скучно не было. Нет, ну правда, как ему в голову пришло? Он что, не знал, кого тащит в школу? 

\- Самое страшное, что, скорее всего, прекрасно знал, – сказал Гарри. – Как с драконом, как с соплохвостами и остальной своей живностью. Беда в том, что видеть в них угрозу он так и не научился. Странно было бы ждать, что научится на старости лет. Они для него милые зверушки, которых незаслуженно обижают. Этого попобаву он, наверное, тоже из жалости приютил. 

Малфой неодобрительно покачал головой, но выражение лица не складывалось в нормальную для него кислую мину. В глазах блестел смех.

\- Дык вить эта, – вдруг пробасил он, очень похоже на Хагрида, – вон хорошенький какой, одноглазенький. И с крылышками. Безобидный же он, ага, ребятенок еще совсем, сталбыть. 

Гарри из уважения к другу попытался сохранить серьезный вид, но хватило его секунды на три, не больше. То, что пародии Малфою удаются, Гарри признавал даже в детстве, когда Драко до обидного правдоподобно изображал то Гермиону, то Рона, то самого Гарри. 

Он расхохотался, и Малфой, чуть прищурившись, тихо засмеялся следом, уже знакомо и все еще непривычно. Звук словно не покидал грудной клетки, вырываясь одними лишь серебряными отзвуками. 

Гарри смотрел на него, строгого, с этой его аккуратной прической, и вспомнил тот небрежный жест, которым Малфой откидывал падающую на глаза прядь волос. Не думая ни о чем, Гарри протянул руку, коснулся его виска кончиками пальцев. По коже прошла щекотка рушащегося заклинания. Светлые волосы мягко шевельнулись, освобожденные от магических оков, и непокорная прядь победоносно устремилась вниз, чтобы тут же наткнуться на пальцы Гарри, все еще подрагивающие возле самого лица Малфоя. 

Тихий смех замер на узких бледных губах, по-прежнему изогнутых в улыбке, теперь как бы вопросительной. Гарри не понимал вопроса, и ответа у него тоже не было. Он наклонился, сминая поцелуем губы вместе с улыбкой. Шоколадный вкус соединился с виски в нечто совершенное, Гарри только теперь это почувствовал, и оторваться просто не было сил. 

Малфой издал тихий удивленный звук, на мгновение замер всем телом, ответил осторожно, словно его никогда в жизни не целовали. Раздался звонкий удар об пол – это бокал выскользнул из пальцев Драко, а через секунду Гарри отшвырнули назад не только руками, но и яростным магическим выплеском. 

\- Нет уж, – прошипел Малфой, бледнея. Только на скулах расцветали знакомые с детства пятна румянца. – Хватит с меня. 

\- Хватит? – переспросил Гарри ошалело. Он сильно приложился спиной об оконный откос, и досада мешалась с совершенно беспомощной обидой. – В каком смысле?

\- Во всех. Отвали от меня. Я твоим билетом из кризиса не буду. Что такое, Потти? Жизнь стала казаться скучной? Острых ощущений захотелось?

\- Да уж с твоим жалом вместо языка они мне и так обеспечены, – не замечая двусмысленности, брякнул Гарри.

\- Я тебе свою компанию не навязывал. 

Он сделал широкий шаг назад, словно опасаясь удара, чуть не споткнулся о бокал. Тот не разбился, только покрылся сетью трещин и лежал теперь в темной лужице виски, как в крови. Малфой метнулся к выходу. 

\- Подожди… лицемер чертов, – сказал Гарри просевшим голосом. 

Малфой очевидно собрался проигнорировать его, тогда Гарри подкрепил свою просьбу невербальным запирающим заклинанием. Оно врезалось в дверь за секунду до того, как Малфой дернул ручку. Тот нетерпеливо обернулся, злой и растерянный.

Гарри вдруг прострелило пониманием, как тогда насчет Рона. Подчиняясь порыву, он вернулся к столу, молча вытащил из ящика пузырек с дымящейся внутри серебристой субстанцией, который положил туда только этим утром, и тяжелой поступью направился к Малфою. 

\- Заметь, как хорошо работает мое подразделение. Находим и возвращаем даже те украденные вещи, о которых не заявляли, – сказал Гарри, всовывая флакон ему в руку. 

Он, конечно, отнюдь не был уверен, что прав в своей безумной догадке. Малфою стоило только получше изобразить удивление. Однако он смотрел с недоумением не дольше секунды… а потом понял. С крайне сосредоточенным, еще сильнее побледневшим лицом он убрал флакон в карман. Руку так и оставил внутри.

\- Откуда диван? – не дождавшись от него ни слова, с нервным смешком спросил Гарри. – Из Мэнора? 

\- Придумал, – без выражения ответил Малфой. – Откройте дверь, господин аврор. Я спешу. 

\- Конечно, мистер Малфой. Конечно, – чувствуя, как губы кривятся в неприятной усмешке, сказал Гарри. Он взмахом руки снял заклинание, отступил на шаг, чтобы избежать искушения не то врезать змеенышу, не то схватить его и шарахнуть спиной о дверь с последующими еще менее разумными действиями. 

И все же в последний миг он не сдержал рвущийся с языка нелепый, но почему-то очень важный именно сейчас вопрос. 

\- А почему шрам слева?

\- Я пытался вообще от него избавиться. И от тебя тоже, – глухо сказал Малфой после заминки, взглянув на него с яростью, и выскочил из кабинета, будто за ним гнались дементоры. 

Гарри вернулся к окну, поднял бокал, буркнул «Репаро». Спина ныла. В груди тоже что-то тоскливо ворочалось, как живое. Клык неподвижно сидел перед хижиной, задрав морду к щербатой луне.

\- Идиот, – с чужими интонациями прошипел Гарри. – Чертов идиот. 

Даже под Круциатусом он не смог бы сказать, к кому именно обращается.


	13. Chapter 13

***

\- Папочка, давай зайдем в «Сладкое королевство»? Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста? 

\- На обратном пути, Лили.

\- Но!..

\- А то мы опоздаем. Я же знаю, за пять минут ты там не управишься. 

Сапожки Лили взметнули в воздух целый ворох желто-оранжевых листьев, которыми была усыпана улица Хогсмида. В лучах осеннего строгого солнца дорога казалась позолоченной, хотя деревьев вокруг было не так уж много. Гарри подумал, что это может быть просто частью украшения улицы. Опавшие листья местные жители, видимо, не сметают, а напротив, магически увеличивают их количество, попутно добавляя немного защитных чар, чтобы ковер под ногами чуть дольше оставался ярким и радовал глаз в серые осенние будни. 

Лили бегала от одной витрины к другой, с жадным любопытством рассматривая все диковинные вещи, притягивающие взгляд из-за стекла. За минувшие годы Хогсмид значительно вырос, и всевозможных лавочек здесь стало куда больше, чем раньше. Гарри не подгонял дочь, тоже наслаждаясь прогулкой. Раз уж погода сегодня оказалась на удивление теплой, до Хогвартса он решил добираться пешком, воспользовавшись камином «Трех метел». Так можно было и свежим воздухом подышать, и избавить Лили от аппарации, которую она пока плохо переносила. 

По пути через деревню к Гарри пару раз подходили поздороваться знакомые волшебники, но ему удалось избежать пространных бесед. До околицы они с дочерью добрались за четверть часа, а там и вовсе зашагали быстро: соблазны магазинчиков остались позади, и Лили готова была бежать вприпрыжку, чтобы поскорее оказаться в Хогвартсе. Теперь Гарри то и дело отставал от нее.

Замок предстал перед ними после крутого поворота дороги, ожидаемо и внезапно, как настоящее чудо. Он стоял в потоке холодных солнечных лучей, огромный, величественный, и Гарри услышал, как Лили, вторя его собственным чувствам, тихонько охнула от восторга. Она обернулась, сияя в нимбе рыжих кудрей, подождала отца и взяла его за руку. Оставшуюся дорогу они прошагали бок о бок. Гарри отвечал на бесчисленные вопросы дочери о Хогвартсе, показывал, где какая башня находится, где проходят квиддичные матчи, в какой стороне теплицы, а Лили слушала так, будто никогда раньше не выпытывала детали школьного быта ни у родителей, ни у братьев, ни у всех остальных родственников от мала до велика. Особенно ценным источником стала для нее Гермиона. Стоило только Лили добраться до любимой тетушки, как Рон понимал, что жена для него потеряна минимум на час. Редко выпадала возможность увидеть встречу столь заинтересованного, методичного лектора и настолько благодарной аудитории. 

К главным воротам школы они подошли, когда миновала половина обеденного перерыва между занятиями. Джеймс уже ждал их у Большого зала, болтая с двумя мальчишками. При появлении Главного аврора те слегка оробели и почти сразу слиняли, а Джеймс с немного показушной степенностью двинулся отцу навстречу, но под конец не удержался – оставшееся расстояние преодолел чуть не прыжком, коротко обнял Гарри за шею и встрепал волосы не успевшей увернуться Лили. 

\- Я думал, вы раньше придете! Обедать не будете? Эльфы сегодня прямо расстарались. Не иначе как прослышали, что ты нагрянешь с высоким визитом. Держу пари, Лили не пропустила ни одного магазина в Хогсмиде. Вы же оттуда? 

\- И вовсе я не бегала по магазинам! – возмутилась Лили.

\- Точно, не бегала, – подтвердил Гарри. – Хотя и не потому, что тебе совсем не хотелось. 

\- Ты обещал, – напомнила дочь. 

\- Я угадаю: «Сладкое Королевство», ага? Ох, сестренка, слипнется…

\- А ты завидуй молча!

\- Ну, все, все, хватит вам. – Гарри примирительно обнял обоих детей за плечи, заодно мешая им корчить друг другу рожи. – Мы пообедали дома, вот и не торопились. А где Альбус? Я думал, он уже будет с тобой, Джеймс.

\- Да пропадает где-нибудь со своим приятелем. 

\- Это с кем же? – Гарри попытался припомнить, упоминал ли Альбус кого-то из друзей, но его младший сын, несмотря на пространность писем, редко говорил в них о том, что было для него по-настоящему важным.

\- Думаю, увидишь, – хмыкнув, ответил Джеймс. – Я их в последнее время, ну, после того случая, поодиночке ни разу, по-моему, не встречал. Ой! Кстати! Профессор Макгонагалл же просила передать тебе… 

Прежде чем Гарри спросил, о каком случае речь, Джеймс вытащил из кармана мантии помятый конверт и отдал отцу. 

\- Это, наверное, пароль для горгульи. Мы договорились встретиться перед лекцией. Дождусь Ала – и сразу к ней. 

Из Большого зала уже тянулся поток сытых и довольных жизнью учеников. Многие, заметив Гарри, замедляли шаг, кто-то посматривал украдкой, другие глазели в открытую. Гарри приветливо улыбнулся двум старшекурсницам, которые как раз проходили мимо и делали вид, что увлечены беседой. Девушки смущенно захихикали и ускорили шаг, но любопытных взглядов больше не скрывали. Джеймс громко фыркнул, хотя Гарри прекрасно знал: отцовская известность его совсем не тяготит и не раздражает. Собственные таланты позволяли ему не чувствовать себя задвинутым в тень. Тянущийся за своей фамилией шлейф славы он воспринимал с иронией и редко когда демонстрируемой гордостью. 

В ожидании брата Лили успела с разрешения отца нырнуть в Большой зал и стянуть со стола Гриффиндора ореховый кекс. Прогулка до замка помогла утрясти плотный домашний обед и освободить место для десерта. Она управилась почти с половиной, когда наконец-то появился запыхавшийся Альбус. И он действительно был не один. 

Довольно сдержанно поздоровавшись с отцом и сестрой, Альбус повернулся к стоявшему чуть в стороне светловолосому мальчику.

\- Папа, это мой друг Скорпиус Малфой. 

Можно подумать, Гарри не понял бы этого, даже если бы не видел сына Малфоя в прошлом году на Кингс-Кросс. Сходство было разительным, фамильным. Тонкие черты лица, острый подбородок, светлые глаза. На мгновение можно было подумать, что кто-то пошалил с хроноворотом и отправил Гарри лет этак на двадцать шесть в прошлое. 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер. – Скорпиус подошел ближе и окинул Гарри внимательным быстрым взглядом. 

\- Здравствуй, Скорпиус, – улыбнулся ему Гарри. – Ал, ты такие послания нам с мамой сочиняешь, а о друге хоть бы словом обмолвился.

\- Альбус недавно очень выручил меня, – сказал Скорпиус, на секунду наморщив лоб. Не иначе как из-за воспоминаний о случае с хагридовой нечистью, если Гарри правильно все понял. – И наверняка тоже не рассказал. 

\- Конечно не рассказал, – встрял Джеймс и легко пихнул брата локтем в бок. – Он же у нас скромник. 

Альбус с возмущением посмотрел на Джеймса, с не меньшим возмущением – на Скорпиуса, не нашел слов и решил просто сменить тему.

\- А это моя сестра Лили, – он бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в сторону Лили, которая отвлеклась на парня в безголовой шляпе, бегавшего за хохочущей девочкой.

\- Привет, – сказал Скорпиус. Лили достался такой же быстрый взгляд, но на этот раз в сочетании с улыбкой, от которой его худенькое личико сразу расцвело. 

Застигнутая врасплох, Лили оглянулась, пробормотала «П-привет», быстро смахнула оставшиеся на губах крошки от кекса и густо покраснела, вдруг напомнив Гарри о его первой (да и многих последующих) встрече с Джинни. 

Джеймс тревожно вытянул шею, всматриваясь в большие часы, которые стояли в холле.

\- У нас сейчас свободное время до следующего урока. Я к Хагриду собираюсь. Можно же? И Лили возьму. Хочешь со мной?

Лили с готовностью закивала и даже слегка подпрыгнула на месте.

При упоминании имени лесничего Скорпиус, скривив губы и нахмурившись, стал еще сильнее похож на отца, но справился с лицом почти мгновенно и покосился на Альбуса. Тот выглядел удрученным перспективой отправляться на уроки, пока брат и сестра развлекаются с какими-нибудь питомцами Хагрида. 

\- Сходите, конечно. Надеюсь, Джеймс, не надо напоминать, что дальше хижины вы ни ногой?..

\- И с Лили глаз не спускать, – задорно отчеканил сын, тряхнув головой. 

\- Именно. – Гарри оставил без внимания обиженный возглас Лили. – И скажи Хагриду, что я к нему сегодня попозже загляну, хорошо? 

\- Ага, скажу. 

\- Зато мы после занятий, – не вынес такой несправедливости Альбус, – собираемся сбегать в теплицу к дяде Невиллу…

\- Альбус.

\- К профессору Лонгботтому, – быстро поправился Ал. – Он обещал показать какое-то новое крутое растение!

\- Что крутого может быть в растении? – кисло спросил Джеймс.

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь! А вдруг это гибрид дьявольских силков с… с… чем-нибудь. Уверен, будет классно. Скажи же, Скорпиус? 

Скорпиус, возможно, не выглядел исполненным такого же энтузиазма, но улыбнулся и с готовностью подтвердил:

\- В теплице много всего интересного. Одни мандрагоры чего стоят. 

\- Ску-у-ука! – протянул Джеймс. – Пап, мы пойдем, ладно? Увидимся на следующей перемене здесь же. 

Они, дурачась, побежали к открытым дверям на залитую солнцем улицу. Альбус проводил их мрачным взглядом и сердито поправил на плече лямку сумки, набитой учебниками. 

\- И вовсе не скука, – вдруг ответил на реплику Джеймса Скорпиус. Кажется, просто чтобы встряхнуть Альбуса. – У нас дома в теплицах тоже есть фантастические растения, некоторые – почти исчезнувшие виды. Один цветок распускается только раз в двадцать лет. Он должен зацвести в этом году, уже скоро. Говорят, красиво так, что на это почти больно смотреть. 

\- Ух ты… Покажешь мне? – Альбус запнулся, обернулся на отца, который с интересом наблюдал за ними, и вдруг покраснел. – Папа, я хотел… Скорпиус пригласил меня в гости на рождественских каникулах. 

Он, кажется, не собирался заводить об этом разговор прямо сейчас и потому жутко смутился. Скорпиус же, напротив, очень спокойно глядел на Гарри ясными серыми глазами, как уменьшенная копия Драко. Гарри улыбнулся сыну и обратился к Скорпиусу:

\- Твои родители не против? Ты спрашивал у них разрешения? 

\- Мама сказала, что будет рада гостям, – ответил мальчик. 

\- А отец? 

Скорпиус на миг отвел взгляд и откинул со лба легкую прядь волос неуловимо знакомым жестом. 

\- Он тоже не против, если миссис Поттер не будет возражать. 

Вот оно что. Его мнение, значит, в расчет не бралось. Гарри мысленно отвесил Малфою подзатыльник, но не признать изящества такой издевки не мог.

\- Думаю, Альбус сумеет уговорить миссис Поттер. 

Ал просиял и с улыбкой до ушей пихнул Скорпиуса в бок. Тот ответил не менее счастливым взглядом. 

Отправив заметно повеселевшего младшего сына и его друга на урок зельеварения, Гарри наконец пошел знакомой дорогой к директорскому кабинету, надеясь, что Макгонагалл его еще не заждалась. 

Старая знакомая горгулья смерила Гарри высокомерным взглядом, словно давая понять, что плевать она хотела, в каком там статусе к ней явился бывший ученик Хогвартса. 

\- Пароль? – скрипуче потребовала она. 

\- Кошачий глаз, – ответил Гарри. У Макгонагалл, видимо, были свои привычки в вопросе безопасности кабинета. 

Бывшие директора школы встретили Гарри волной шума и приветливых возгласов, пронесшейся по стенам. Гарри сдержанно ответил им – всем сразу и никому в особенности. Первым делом его взгляд устремился на центральный портрет, хоть и без особой надежды. Как Гарри и ожидал, Дамблдора на месте не оказалось. Кажется, даже после смерти он оставался очень занятым человеком. 

Зато другой портрет, также привлекший внимание Гарри, сегодня не пустовал. Снейп, в отличие от большинства своих покойных коллег, на появление Главного аврора отреагировал очень сдержанно. А если быть точнее, то никак. Хотя от книги, которую читал минуту назад, все же соизволил оторваться. 

\- И месяца не прошло, а мы снова встретились, – обратился к нему Гарри, подойдя ближе.

\- В самом деле, тревожная тенденция, – с кислым видом откликнулся Снейп. 

\- Как там дела у Малфоя? Вы, я думаю, видите его чаще, чем я.

Снейп закрыл книгу и вперился в Гарри знакомым пронизывающим взглядом, который не испортило даже то, что исходил он от изображения на холсте. 

\- И спрашивать не стану, чем вызван этот неожиданный интерес, Поттер. Скажу лишь, что дела у мистера Малфоя будут идти тем лучше, чем меньше вы будете в них вмешиваться. Любым способом. 

\- Так-так. Неужели наш дорогой Драко вспомнил привычку ябедничать? – весело поинтересовался Гарри, хотя внутри у него тревожно кольнуло.

\- Вот как. Выходит, было на что, – не без скрытого удовольствия констатировал Снейп. – Нет, Драко ничего не рассказывал. Просто упомянул недавно некоего чертова недоумка. 

С пары соседних портретов послышалось неодобрительное ворчание, но ни Гарри, на Снейп не обратили на это внимания. 

\- И вы сразу решили, что это он обо мне? 

\- Это было одним из очевидных предположений. Но я, разумеется, не допытывался. Так что за внезапный интерес, Поттер? – Снейп медленным текучим движением подался вперед в своем кресле. 

\- Старое доброе любопытство. Вы же меня знаете, – не без сарказма ответил Гарри. – К тому же я невольно принял некоторое участие в той истории с зачарованным свитком. Вот, проявляю дружелюбие. Хотя это, кажется, совсем никто не ценит. 

Снейп скрестил руки на груди и тихо хмыкнул. Если у него и имелись еще какие-то мысли по этому поводу, он решил оставить их при себе.  
Зато Гарри было что добавить. 

\- Кстати, Драко любезно поделился с этим чертовым недоумком вашим бальзамом от головных болей. Я все хотел сказать за него сердечное спасибо.

Гарри понимал, что это, в общем, довольно мелочно, но засевшая в нем глупая обида сделала свое дело. Он как будто передал избегавшему его Малфою тайное послание, просто вместо совы или бумажного самолетика у него был мастер зельеварения собственной персоной. Только вот он не ожидал увидеть на лице Снейпа такое неподдельное изумление пополам с недоверием. 

\- В самом деле?.. – пробормотал он, едва ли обращаясь к Гарри.

Если Снейп и хотел продолжить беседу, такой возможности ему не дали. Гарри услышал дробный стук каблуков по каменным полам, и через пару секунд в кабинет вошла Минерва Макгонагалл, как всегда строгая, полная энергии и не постаревшая ни на один день с последней их встречи. 

Приветствия, заверения, что он ждал совсем недолго, и полагающиеся взаимные вопросы вежливости отвлекли Гарри от разговора. Когда он спустя пару минут украдкой взглянул на портрет Снейпа, рама была пуста.


	14. Chapter 14

***

То, чем Гарри занимался, было изматывающей войной с самим собой, в которой он проигрывал. Проигрывать Гарри не любил и потому стал раздражительным, нетерпеливым, еще более требовательным, чем повергал подчиненных в уныние и трепет. Планерки стали короче и насыщеннее, сроки отчетности сократились, началась масштабная ревизия пребывающей не в лучшем состоянии документации, притом Главный аврор рвался лично поучаствовать в проверке добросовестности архивирования дел. Редко кто, кроме дежурных авроров, видел, как начальник уходит домой. 

Офис и свой кабинет, обросший за месяц грудой свитков, папок и коробок, Гарри покидал неохотно, в основном ради совещаний у Министра или важных заседаний Визенгамота. Зато он по собственной инициативе стал иногда отправляться на задания с оперативной группой, доводя авроров-новичков вроде Фостера до восторга пополам с ужасом. Остальное время, пожираемое рутиной, распределялось между прошлым в бездне архива и будущим, которое Гарри видел для Аврориата, Министерства, всего волшебного сообщества и ради которого он готов был вкалывать столько, сколько понадобится.

Слоняясь по хранилищу улик, закапываясь в давно похороненные, часто нераскрытые дела, Гарри так же методично проваливался в свои воспоминания, в детство и юность, в гулкие коридоры и темные башни Хогвартса, в стычки, насмешки, оскорбления, в ярость и презрение, в липкую навязчивую тревогу, в одержимость, которая увенчалась зеленой вспышкой на исходе шестого курса. Эти безрадостные блуждания по закоулкам памяти нужны были лишь для того, чтобы находить все новые и новые причины выкинуть из головы захлестнувшее его безумие. И результат, конечно, был прямо противоположным. 

Домашняя обстановка делу тоже не помогала. Джинни почти не разговаривала с ним две недели. Не то чтобы от этого так уж много изменилось, только Лили переживала, чувствуя напряжение, которое оплело дом паучьими сетями. Потом их не-совсем-ссора сама собой потихоньку сошла на нет, но это было уже не то, что раньше. Все было не то. После истории с Роном их жизнь как будто окончательно разболталась и грозила выйти из строя в любую минуту, как проверенный временем, но уже старый механизм, к которому все слишком привыкли, чтобы быть готовыми к неполадкам в нем. 

Особенно отчетливо Гарри понял это одним стылым ноябрьским утром. Невыспавшийся и уже знакомо слегка чем-то раздраженный, вместо завтрака выпив только кофе в жидких серых кухонных сумерках, он как раз собирался нырнуть в камин, когда на лестнице показалась Джинни. На долю секунды они замерли, словно не ожидали увидеть друг друга, словно оба надеялись разминуться. Это мгновение прошло, но след от него тянулся еще долго, как хвост за кометой. 

Под обычной ее мантией на Джинни было темно-зеленое платье из плотной ткани, которое очень выгодно подчеркивало фигуру и которое Гарри раньше, кажется, не видел.

\- Куда-то собираешься сегодня?

\- Разве что днем, – сказала она с вызовом, будто защищаясь еще до нападения. – Оливер Вуд на днях написал, предлагал сделать серию репортажей перед финалом сезона. Договорились обсудить все на обеде. 

Жизненный опыт, все уровни интуиции и пристальный взгляд жены подсказывали Гарри, что расспросы нужно продолжить, но правда была в том, что ему не хотелось. Кофейное эхо горчило на языке, на работе ждала пыль архивных полок, ждал пепел воспоминаний, и среди всего этого не было места даже для бледной тени ревности. 

\- Что ж, надеюсь, вы обо всем договоритесь, – только и сказал он.

Судя по холодному кивку Джинни и ее чуть сузившимся глазам, ответ был неправильным. 

Дни пролетали с бешеной скоростью, все более темные, волглые от дождей, выстуженные ледяным ветром. Гарри не мог до конца понять, усугубляет ли его состояние умирающая осень – или просто служит ему прекрасным аккомпанементом. Работа затягивала, как черное глухое болото, на поверхности которого плавали радужными разводами неотвязные, лишние мысли и желания. Гарри все время был окружен людьми и при этом чувствовал себя непоправимо одиноким. Податься с этим чувством ему было некуда, оно не умолкало даже рядом с Гермионой, когда та забегала к нему ненадолго – выпить чаю, обсудить какой-нибудь рабочий вопрос, хотя на деле, скорее всего, просто проверить, не загнулся ли он тут окончательно и не похоронил ли себя под поистине внушительными горами документов. Гермиона, умница, как всегда тонко понимала, что у Гарри что-то пошло наперекосяк, хотя ей и в страшном сне не могло присниться, насколько. 

Рон тоже заходил, и тот визит особой радости Гарри не принес. Рону, скорее всего, тоже. Худшим предположением было то, что прийти его вынудила семья. Гарри неплохо представлял себе, что такое массированная психологическая атака Уизли. «Милый, ну так же нельзя. Вы лучшие друзья, вы почти как братья. Всякое случается, вы оба (наверняка «оба», думал Гарри) погорячились, наломали дров. Ну так сделай первый шаг, не век же вам играть в молчанку и избегать друг друга!» И Рон – сделал. Но именно что первый шаг и, по ощущениям Гарри, последний. Разговор тогда вышел скомканным, рукопожатие – неловким. Ни один из них виноватым себя не считал, вот в чем было дело. И потому, когда Рон ушел – под тот же необычно притихший гул Аврориата, под который появился пять минут назад, – Гарри остался наедине с прежним одиночеством, помноженным на досаду и иррациональное, вынимающее душу, тоскливое разочарование.

От его жизни отваливались целые глыбы того, что всегда было незыблемым. Даже Хагрид как-то вдруг, сразу отдалился – после их октябрьского разговора в Хогвартсе. Началось все радостными объятиями и чаем с неизменно каменными кексами, а закончилось первым за долгие годы спором на повышенных тонах. И хотя в итоге Хагрид пообещал (в сотый раз) куда серьезнее относиться к выбору питомцев, к которым будут иметь доступ ученики, обиделся он крепко. О том, что Гарри попросил Макгонагалл аккуратно приглядывать за лесничим и в случае чего сразу слать сову на площадь Гриммо или даже пользоваться камином, Хагрид, конечно, не знал, но прощание и без того вышло натянутым. Мысли об этой встрече тоже подтачивали Гарри, словно крошечные неистребимые жучки.

Дошло до того, что он выбрал среди министерских сов какую покрепче и отправил ее в Нью-Йорк с небольшой запиской, в которой все было исключительно пристойно. Пара вежливых вопросов из разряда «как поживаешь?» и несколько строчек об аврорском ремесле. К тому моменту, когда потрепанная и выбившаяся из сил сова вернулась, Гарри десять раз пожалел, что вообще послал ее. Как он и ожидал, Фред обеспокоился. В своем письме он осторожно, с читающейся между строк удивленной улыбкой спрашивал, все ли у Гарри в порядке.

У Гарри ничего не было в порядке, но он постарался ответить как можно веселее и короче. Получив от вроде бы поверившего ему Фреда такое же небольшое письмо, он зарекся искать компанию для своей трясины.

Были еще пространные, привычно суховатые послания Альбуса и короткие, с кучей клякс, прыгающими буквами и мыслями – записки Джеймса, от которых ненадолго становилось спокойнее.   
И конечно, была Лили. С дочерью Гарри отдыхал душой, но она часто оставалась в Норе или вместе с Хьюго гостила у неработающей Анджелины, которая обожала племянников. Когда же Лили была дома, Гарри в основном заставал ее уже спящей. Может, это и к лучшему, потому что она все чаще вглядывалась в отца с недетской серьезностью и печалью, словно чувствовала то, чего еще не могла выразить словами, о чем не могла спросить. Меньше всего на свете Гарри хотел ее расстраивать и убеждал себя, что нет ничего страшного в том, как мало времени они проводят вместе.

В Министерстве Гарри разве что не ночевал. Он даже снова привык к буфету и быстрым перекусам на скорую руку, без отрыва от очередного свитка.

\- Опять перешел на сухомятку? – спросил его как-то раз Робертс, перехватив сэндвич, который уверенно плыл по воздуху к кабинету Главного аврора проторенным маршрутом. 

Гарри забрал у него свой обед, отделавшись шуткой. В полюбившееся ему кафе он перестал ходить по двум взаимоисключающим причинам. Во-первых, он не хотел наткнуться там на Малфоя.   
Во-вторых, Гарри наверняка знал, что Малфоя там не встретит. 

В Министерстве они тоже не сталкивались, а в те пару раз, когда Гарри мельком видел его в Атриуме, Малфой профессионально делал вид, что ничего не заметил. Может, и впрямь не заметил, черт его разберет, но Гарри был так зол, что отмел эту версию как несостоятельную. 

Сам он встреч не искал. Только проклятущий лифт продолжал при любой возможности таскать его на третий этаж.  
А Гарри продолжал им пользоваться. 

К исходу ноября стало понятно, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Эта мысль, неизбежная и в чем-то даже утешительная, свинцовым шариком толкнулась в висок вместе с глухой болью. Часы в общем офисе недавно звучно пробили семь, и дальше так продолжаться не могло. Гарри не привык бездействовать, и он ведь не сидел сложа руки, вовсе нет, совсем наоборот, он постоянно что-то делал, постоянно был чудовищно занят, но оказалось, что все это не то, не то, не то.

\- Сэр?..

\- Завтра, – отрубил Гарри и только потом взглянул на сунувшегося к нему Льюиса. Постарался смягчить тон: – Все завтра. Я уже ухожу.

Льюис с некоторой растерянностью оглядел заваленный документами стол Гарри, а потом и самого начальника, но кивнул так, словно все было в порядке вещей.

\- Конечно, сэр. Это не срочно.

Выйдя из Министерства на улицу, Гарри без раздумий направился знакомой дорогой. Короткая прогулка уняла нарастающий болезненный шум в голове, и в кафе он вошел уже совсем другим человеком. 

Гарри впервые был здесь в вечернее время. Большинство столиков оказалось занято, музыка играла чуть громче обычного, сливаясь с неровным гулом голосов, но от этого стало только уютнее, как будто кто-то убрал чрезмерный лоск с изысканной обстановки. Гарри пробрался в угол, к единственному свободному столику у окна, который никому не приглянулся, потому что вдвоем за ним было бы слишком тесно. 

\- Добрый вечер!  
К нему проскользнула знакомая официантка, которую худое лицо с острым длинноватым носом делало похожей на птичку.

\- Давно вас не было видно, – сказала вдруг девушка. – И мистера Малфоя тоже.

Гарри удивился, но понял, что она наверняка просто слышала, как они друг к другу обращаются.   
А потом – «не появлялся, значит». Но тут уже без удивления.

\- Извините, хорошая память на имена и язык без костей, – смешалась официантка, по-своему истолковав его молчание. 

Про свою болтливость – это она зря, конечно, Гарри раньше от нее и не слышал ничего, кроме дежурных фраз. Еще ему стало неловко, что он не знает ее имени. Бейджик, как назло, закрывал кончик ее косы, перекинутой через плечо. 

\- Хорошая память и внимание к посетителям никогда не бывают лишними, – сказал Гарри и улыбнулся так искренне и широко, что сам на мгновение оторопел.   
Эта славная девушка, похожая на длинноклювую птичку, само это место с его теплым освещением, с аппетитными ароматами и разговорами людей, хорошо проводившими время, как будто уняли в нем ноющую, противную боль, которая была куда хуже головной. 

Он сделал внушительный заказ, убедился, что ему хватит фунтов (в том числе на щедрые чаевые) и с облегчением откинулся на спинку стула. За окном в лужицах света от фонарей неслись прохожие, бесшумно, глядя в основном под ноги и все же умудряясь отслеживать друг друга боковым зрением, чтобы успевать разминуться. Кто-то говорил при этом по телефону, у других из ушей свисали ниточки-провода, а некоторые, особо жаждущие смыться из серой лондонской реальности, гордо несли на головах массивные наушники, как бы говоря: даже не суйся, я тебя не слышу, я вообще почти не здесь. Тем не менее эти люди сейчас спешили кто домой, кто на работу, кто на встречу. Гарри же не спешил никуда. И у него – теперь, когда он не отвлекал себя примерно парой десятков дел – была отличная возможность подумать, что ему теперь делать.

Потому что дальше так продолжаться не могло.

 

***

Плотный ужин и час, проведенный среди жующих, смеющихся и болтающих незнакомцев, каким-то чудом настроили Гарри на прагматический лад. Тактика избегания и вытеснения не работала, это он уже усвоил. Значит, пора было попробовать другую. Ободренный этой неновой идеей, Гарри собрался и подошел к вопросу как к решению одной из рабочих неурядиц. Допивая вторую чашку кофе, он впервые за долгое время был спокоен и расслаблен.

На следующий день Гарри направился туда, где ему всегда – или почти всегда – были рады, если не как должностному лицу, то как старому другу. В офис Министра Магии.

Когда они обсудили все свежие новости и в разговоре образовалась заминка, Кингсли удобно откинулся в кресле, показывая, что готов выслушать, с чем на самом деле пожаловал Главный аврор. Гарри скопировал его позу, улыбнулся и сформулировал предельно лаконично: 

\- Курсы повышения квалификации. Ну, вроде того.

\- Нет средств, – быстро выдал Кингсли универсальный ответ и даже вскинул в защитном жесте руки. 

\- За счет внутренних ресурсов, – добавил Гарри основную часть и тут же увидел, как зажигаются интересов темные глаза Министра. Кингсли Шеклболт, как всякий политик на руководящем посту, не любил излишние траты, но всегда приветствовал усовершенствования, не требующие дополнительных расходов.

\- Что ты предлагаешь? 

\- Конец года все-таки, самое время подводить итоги и намечать новые перспективы. Отрядить к нам кого-нибудь из спецов по взаимодействию с магглами, чтобы все официально, – и пусть моим ребятам несколько лекций почитают или, может, круглые столы устроить. Руководством-то мы собираемся, и толку обычно – ноль с хреном, а если спустить все на уровень рядовых сотрудников, думаю, результат будет. 

Кингсли смерил его внимательным взглядом, в котором мелькнуло понимание. 

\- У тебя, кажется, уже и кандидатуры готовы? 

\- Есть кое-какие мысли.

\- Гарри, не темни. 

\- Например… Малфой. 

Гарри с некоторым напряжением следил за его реакцией. Кому-кому, а Кингсли не надо было напоминать, какой хвост тянулся за этой семьей из прошлого, и он как минимум ждал дополнительных расспросов. Вместо этого Кингсли только потер одну ладонь о другую и на несколько секунд глубоко задумался. Когда он погружался в такие размышления, он становился совершенно неподвижен и напоминал грандиозную, слегка даже подавляющую статую. Годы сидячей работы сделали свое дело и придали фигуре Министра, склонного к полноте, поистине внушительные габариты. Впрочем, легкости движений он непостижимым образом не утратил и порой вводил в ступор людей, которые впервые видели его вживую. 

\- Это у тебя такие стрессовые методы налаживания взаимодействия? – спросил он с улыбкой. И правда, какие тут еще могли быть объяснения.

\- Ну… можно и так казать, – ответил Гарри, почти не покривив душой. Взаимодействие наладить и правда хотелось. – Разрыв между отделами есть, ты не хуже меня знаешь, и его надо сокращать. Да и аврорам не лишне напомнить, что они не все на свете умеют. Есть за нами и такой грешок. Опять же – не тебе рассказывать.

\- Все так, не спорю. Только вот начал бы ты с кого попроще. Малфой… да твои ребята его проглотят. 

\- Его попробуй проглоти – костями подавишься, – со смешком сказал Гарри. – Мне кажется, это может сработать. На таких мероприятиях нужен… скажем так, живой нерв, чтобы внимание держалось и шло обсуждение. 

\- Авантюрист ты, Гарри, – добродушно пророкотал Кингсли. – Дело твое, конечно. Считай, что разрешение у тебя в кармане, шли нужные бумажки в канцелярию. Смотри только, чтобы этот «живой нерв» не слишком сильно по вам шарахнул. 

***  
Новость авроры восприняли без воодушевления. Гарри смотрел на своих ребят и видел недоумение, досаду, а то и просто открытое возмущение. Возмущала, конечно, сама идея, что «маггловики» собираются их чему-то учить, а еще то, что «встречи по обмену опытом», как окрестила их министерская канцелярия, были запланированы на нерабочее время, потому что в обоих отделах декабрь был горячей порой. Настроения своих сотрудников Гарри понимал, однако он верил в пользу затеи, иначе не стал бы даже начинать, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось выкурить хорька из его норы. 

Напряженное молчание все тянулось, пока Уоррен не сдержался – дернул рукой с зажатой в ней кружкой, едва не облился чаем, но даже не заметил этого. 

\- Да у нас и свои есть эксперты… и магглорожденные, и полукровки, которые чего хочешь про неволшебный мир расскажут. Нахре… в смысле, сдался нам тут…

Под тяжелым взглядом Гарри он осекся, пожевал губами.

\- Я вроде бы не говорил, что это тема для дискуссии. Все согласовано с Министром, и лучшее, что сейчас можно сделать, – подумать, какие у нас есть насущные вопросы к Департаменту происшествий. А они, кстати, есть. По крайней мере, у меня. Надеюсь, и у вас появятся. 

В кабинет целеустремленно шмыгнул бумажный самолетик, ринулся к Гарри, словно намеревался выклевать ему глаз. Гарри перехватил его на лету. Уже знакомый почерк на крылышке, чуть небрежный, с так и сквозящим в наклоне букв высокомерием. Официальное подтверждение участия во встрече, надо думать. Иногда министерская бумажная волокита превосходила саму себя.

Гарри, беспощадно смяв самолетик, сунул его в карман и закончил:

\- У сотрудников Аврориата также есть возможность выступить в качестве лекторов. Заинтересованные добровольцы могут обращаться напрямую ко мне или к Робертсу. Инициативность, конечно, будет отмечена некоторым материальным поощрением. Первая встреча состоится в этот четверг в малом зале. Вопросы?

Вопросов не последовало, на этом планерка и завершилась.

***  
В четверг вечером зал, который использовали для небольших совещаний, кипел алым заревом аврорских мундиров, разбавленным темными мантиями сотрудников Департамента волшебных происшествий и катастроф. Малфой озирал все уважаемое собрание с выражением скорбной утомленности, и было стойкое ощущение, что гениальная идея Главного аврора обернется масштабным межведомственным скандалом. Смолкшие при появлении лектора авроры с особым вниманием глядели на своего начальника, который тоже стоял на трибуне и размышлял, насколько сильно он спятил.

\- Рад всех вас здесь видеть, – обратился Гарри к присутствующим, когда тишина стала осязаемо неловкой. – Затягивать не будем. Я понимаю: вечер, все устали, многие – не будем кривить душой – не видят смысла в этом собрании. Уверен, вскоре мы убедимся, что наши подразделения могут многое дать друг другу. – Малфой слева от него замер как изваяние, но Гарри готов был поклясться: он ухмыляется, даже если на лице у него не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Скепсисом, которым от него разило, можно было бы отравить всю Темзу. – Сегодня мистер Малфой поделится опытом взаимодействия с магглами и совместной работы с курирующими аврорами сопровождения. Более известными как няньки. Наша общая цель – нащупать проблемные точки и повысить эффективность работы с обеих сторон. Я рассчитываю на внимание и активное участие в обсуждении. Спасибо. 

Он вежливо повернулся к Малфою, передавая ему роль ведущего. Тот слегка поклонился, глядя чуть в сторону, словно за ухом Гарри было что-то непреодолимо интересное. Так и не поймав его взгляд, Гарри сошел с возвышения для выступающих, отправился в дальнюю часть просторной комнаты и занял место у стены, прямо напротив трибуны.

\- Благодарю господина Главного аврора за предоставленную возможность, – начал Малфой, обращаясь к кому угодно, кроме самого господина Главного аврора. Наложенные на трибуну чары усиливали его голос, как микрофон. – Я бы мог начать описывать все аспекты взаимодействия с неволшебным сообществом, которые относятся к моей сфере деятельности, но, полагаю, разговор будет более конструктивным, если мы начнем с имеющихся у Аврориата вопросов.

Тишина зазвенела с новой силой, пронзаемая пристальными взглядами, которые сходились в одной точке.   
«Вот зараза», – почти с восхищением подумал Гарри, глядя, как Малфой со скучающим видом постукивает пальцами по пустой трибуне. Никаких материалов он с собой не принес. 

\- Мистер Малфой! – в первом ряду на секунду по-ученически взметнулась рука, и Гарри, не сдержавшись, выдохнул от облегчения: Льюис. Саботирование встречи не удастся, пока младший аврор Льюис не удовлетворит свою тягу к знаниям. И пока он всеми силами поддерживает своего начальника. – Скажите, как в вашем отделе происходит выборка дел, для которых потребуется сопровождение? Я имею в виду, мы все знаем протоколы, но на практике всегда бывает много нюансов.

\- Очень интересная тема, – выдержав драматичную паузу, отозвался Малфой и даже удосужился слегка улыбнуться. Не то чтобы дружелюбно, совсем не так, как он мог улыбаться в другой обстановке, но вполне сносно. – Все начинается, конечно, с приема заявления…

Удивительно, но беседа, запущенная одним вопросом, дальше потекла вполне оживленно. Малфой привел несколько интересных и неоднозначных примеров, включая дело Финча (имени Гарри он, конечно, не называл). Проблема эта беспокоила многих, и под конец в дискуссию включились даже те, от кого Гарри этого совсем не ждал. Возмущенный бас Уоррена перешибался тонким, будто бы не до конца сломавшимся голосом Фостера, рядом с которым вскоре ожидаемо взметнулся высокий голосок Оуэн. Тут и там в зале вспыхивали отдельные островки споров, в основном между представителями разных отделов. Малфой на все реплики, даже довольно резкие, отвечал с убийственным хладнокровием, и бурное обсуждение в склоку так и не скатилось. Самые болезненные вопросы обозначились, дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, и на этом первую встречу по обмену опытом решено было считать завершенной. 

Расходились все шумно, многие продолжали обсуждать спорные моменты («но как заранее узнать, что маггл связан с криминалом, если нам нельзя лишний раз и чихнуть в их сторону?», «спустишь полдня низлу под хвост, а в это время где-нибудь паленую оборотку из-под полы толкают, нормальный расклад»). Лавируя между разгоряченными аврорами, Гарри двинулся наперерез Малфою, который пытался слиться с толпой, и удачно оттеснил его к стене. Их окружало облако редеющего гама, а Гарри словно плеснули воды в уши, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не тряхнуть головой. В этот момент он никак не мог вспомнить, какой ответ весь этот слаженный план давал на главный вопрос: что он будет делать, когда Малфой наконец окажется перед ним – бледный, измотанный, раздраженный, как высветленное зеркальное отражение самого Гарри.   
Что ему делать дальше. Снова, завершив круг, в той же точке. 

\- Было очень познавательно, мистер Малфой. Спасибо за эту встречу, – казенным тоном сказал Гарри, протянул руку. 

Малфой тупо разглядывал ее пару секунд, прежде чем ответить на рукопожатие. Его пальцы, холодные и влажные, едва сомкнулись, словно он боялся обжечься, но Гарри крепко сжал его ладонь, одновременно шагнув навстречу, и отпустил не сразу. Только тогда Малфой впервые – за этот вечер и вообще с их последнего разговора – посмотрел ему в глаза, словно устало спрашивая: что дальше?  
По крайней мере, этот вопрос занимал их обоих. 

\- У меня такое ощущение, что это незаконно.

\- Что, обмен опытом? – делано удивился Гарри. 

\- Преследования. 

\- Мнительный ты стал, Малфой. 

Тот хмурился, глядел снова в сторону, на ряды низких неудобных стульев, парящие в воздухе шары света, глухие стены без окон. Зал почти опустел. Последние выходящие бросали на них любопытные взгляды. Гарри встретился глазами с задержавшимся в дверях Робертсом, слегка кивнул на его молчаливый вопрос – «порядок».   
Полный порядок, да, Гарри? Все под контролем.

Тишина накрыла их куполом, втиснулась в небольшое пространство между ними, расширяя его, разверзая пропастью. 

\- Чего ты добиваешься? 

Гарри вгляделся в его бледное недовольное лицо с темными кругами под глазами.

\- Повышения производительности труда, – сказал он. – Ну, и хотел позлить тебя.

\- О, с этим ты справляешься, Поттер. Хотя кроме меня ты, по-моему, выбесил еще и половину собственного отдела. Я готов аплодировать таким управленческим талантам. 

\- Со своим отделом я как-нибудь разберусь, не беспокойся. 

\- Нет, правда, тебе детство в голову ударило? 

\- Просто решил убить двух зайцев.

Малфой поджал губы – наверное, чтобы не огрызнуться на «зайца». 

\- По-твоему, между нами не осталось… недосказанности? – Гарри застрял взглядом на нитке сжатых бледных губ с двумя жесткими складками в углах. 

\- И вместо того, чтобы написать или зайти ко мне, ты решил швырнуть меня в толпу авроров, как ягненка на заклание львам? 

\- Люблю эффектность и эффективность. Кроме того, я почему-то был уверен, что ты меня даже на порог не пустишь. И у кого из нас еще детство взыграло?

\- Да ради Мерлина, Поттер! Обязательно делать все еще хуже? – ощетинился Малфой. – Я думал, уж ты-то понимаешь, почему нам лучше держаться подальше друг от друга. 

Сквозь бледность на его скулах проступали розовые пятна, глаза блестели темной сталью. Он злился, и Гарри от этого почему-то успокаивался.

\- И вообще, что ты наплел Снейпу? А хотя нет, знаешь. Нет. Забудь. Мне плевать. Развлекайся как хочешь, раз уж Министр у тебя с рук ест. Это ничего не значит. И ничего не меняет. 

Он резко развернулся, направился к дверям, выбивая каблуками торопливую звонкую дробь.

\- До следующего четверга, Малфой, – сказал Гарри ему в спину, такую прямую, что по ней можно было бы чертить, как по линейке. 

Малфой не удостоил его ответом и даже шаг не посчитал нужным сбавить.

Он, конечно, был прав. Причин держаться друг от друга подальше у них хватало. Гарри знал их все, перебирал, перекатывал в голове так часто, что они бледнели, истирались, расползались по швам, чтобы на следующий день снова вставать перед ним гранитными плитами.   
И все они сейчас грузно просели под собственным весом, потому что Гарри ясно увидел одно: Малфою было так же плохо, как и ему.


	15. Chapter 15

***

Рождество подступило неслышно, укрыв Лондон пушистой белой вуалью. Хотя праздничные выходные уже начались, Гарри пару раз все же выбирался в Министерство по совсем уж неотложным делам. Втайне его это даже радовало, потому что более достойного повода выбраться из дома не подворачивалось. Вместе с тем рождественский вечер прошел куда лучше, чем Гарри опасался. 

Нора гудела, как пчелиный улей, а главной задачей было уместиться за столом. В последние несколько лет семейство не разрасталось, и Молли уже наловчилась организовывать застолье, хотя каждый раз страшно переживала, что всем будет тесно и неудобно. В этом году старшие сыновья не смогли прийти на ужин (Билл и Флер с детьми, впрочем, обещали быть на днях). Молли расстроилась, но вопрос тесноты стал чуть менее острым. 

В общем гомоне металлическая взвесь напряжения за столом почти не ощущалась. Молли показывала альбом со свежими фотографиями, которые вместе с подарками прислала Флер, Джордж делился забавными историями из своего неиссякаемого запаса, Артур жаловался, что никак не разберется с починкой старого маггловского магнитофона, которой он надеялся научиться использовать с помощью магии. Как ни странно, сегодня он даже нашел заинтересованного слушателя: Одри кивала на его сетования, выражая сочувствие всем своим длинным худым лицом, нездоровый желтоватый цвет которого только подчеркивало сиреневое платье. Возможно, такой живой интерес был вызван тем, что она редко встречалась с семьей Перси и чувствовала себя слишком неловко, чтобы принимать более активное участие в разговорах, которые велись параллельно. 

Кто еще был сегодня немногословен, так это Рон. Он почти не пил, налегал на кулинарные шедевры матери, вяло поддакивал Перси, со знакомым занудством рассказывавшему о программе расширения каминных сетей, а с Гарри перебросился едва ли десятком фраз. Гермиона, сидевшая напротив, иногда бросала расстроенный взгляд на Гарри. Ему вдруг вспомнился четвертый курс, первая серьезная ссора с Роном и то, как здорово потом было помириться. Жаль, что им больше не по четырнадцать. 

Джинни болтала с Анджелиной о делах в редакции, о запланированных встречах с именитыми игроками и на мужа внимания почти не обращала. Его это не слишком задевало. Гарри с удовольствием обсудил с Джеймсом недавний матч Гриффиндора и Слизерина и вообще больше общался с детьми. Перси попытался было пристать к нему с расспросами об обмене опытом авроров и «маггловиков», но Гарри быстро свернул разговор, понимая, что он неизбежной извилистой тропой придет к Малфою (Гарри параноидально казалось, что к нему теперь вело вообще все). Было даже немного обидно, потому что идея и впрямь оказалась неплохой, состоявшиеся четыре встречи уже принесли некоторые результаты, и ему хотелось бы обсудить их с кем-то заинтересованным. Перси же, известный своим педантизмом и въедливостью, мог бы подкинуть неплохие мысли. Но, видимо, в другой раз. 

Поужинав, младшее поколение Уизли и Поттеров устроилось с целой горой подарков в гостиной возле пестрой кривоватой елки. Ежеминутно у них что-то трещало, вспыхивало, звенело, а взрывы смеха мешались с возмущенными восклицаниями. Румяный от удовольствия Альбус подошел к отцу, чтобы показать подарок Гермионы – богато иллюстрированное издание книги о самых необычных заклинаниях. В выборе подарков Гермиона оставалась верна себе. 

\- А как насчет того, чтобы завтра всем вместе прогуляться по Хогсмиду? – спросила Молли. – Давненько я там не бывала! И погода должна быть просто чудесная. 

\- Пап, – шепотом позвал Альбус. – Как раз насчет завтра… Думаешь, можно сейчас спросить у мамы… ну, ты помнишь?

\- Я-то помню, – вздохнул Гарри. – Но лучше дома.

\- Что дома? – Джинни, казавшаяся полностью увлеченной беседой с Анджелиной, тут же вынырнула из разговора и повернулась к ним. 

Отступать было некуда. Гарри сделал сыну приглашающий жест, давая возможность рассказать самому. 

\- Просто завтра меня позвали в гости. – Альбус подошел к матери и потупился. – Я хотел раньше спросить, но… Можно мне?

\- В гости? К кому? – Джинни ласково встрепала мягкие волосы сына. 

\- К Скорпиусу. Мы вместе учимся, и он мой друг. Он спросил разрешения у мамы!

Если Джинни и удивилась, то выразилось это только в четче обозначившейся складке между бровями. Гарри вдруг понял, что Альбус, верный своей скрытной натуре, в письмах так ни разу и не упомянул Скорпиуса Малфоя, а самому ему не пришло в голову рассказывать об этом жене. Тем более сразу после истории с Роном.  
Молчание сына не выглядело странным. Джинни пару раз упоминала при нем Малфоев, и хотя это были только намеки, их хватило, чтобы Альбус сделал логичный вывод: мать будет не в восторге от его дружбы со Скорпиусом. Возможно, он сделал еще какие-то выводы, раз упомянул только Асторию Малфой, которую Джинни не знала. 

Пока сын с замиранием ждал ответа, Рон многозначительно хмыкнул в стакан с тыквенным соком.

\- Это к ним в поместье, что ли? Да, местечко что надо.

\- Скорпиус говорит, там здорово. Там павлины, и лошади, и огромный сад… А ты у них бывал, дядя Рон? 

Гарри было даже интересно, что Рон собирался ответить на это с такой недоброй усмешкой, но вмешаться в разговор он не успел: Гермиона быстрым неуловимым жестом накрыла ладонь мужа и тепло улыбнулась Альбусу.

\- Просто мы все наслышаны об имении Малфоев, милый. Уверена, там очень красиво. 

\- Отец тебе уже разрешил, я так понимаю, – сказала Джинни. Тем самым своим нейтральным тоном, за которым скрывалось «это мы еще обсудим без лишних ушей». 

\- Если ты не будешь против, – быстро проговорил Альбус и перевел умоляющий взгляд с матери на отца и обратно. 

\- Что ж. Я не против, Ал, раз вы со Скорпиусом так хорошо ладите. 

\- Ура! Спасибо, мамочка!

Он в восторге обнял мать за шею и тут же умчался к братьям и сестрам.

\- Я его отведу и потом заберу, – сказал Гарри.

Джинни не стала возражать. Строго говоря, на Гарри она даже не посмотрела. 

\- Заодно навестишь и своего нового друга, – негромко, но так, чтобы все услышали, сказал Рон. 

Редко в его голосе бывало столько яда. 

\- Малфой не живет в поместье, – спокойно ответил Гарри и, прежде чем кто-нибудь собрался задавать ему вопросы, повернулся к Молли: – А идея с Хогсмидом отличная. Там сейчас рождественская ярмарка, обязательно надо сходить. 

Молли на мгновение растерялась, переводя взгляд с Гарри на угрюмого Рона и Джинни, которая хладнокровно распиливала индюшачью ножку.

\- Решено! – с натянутым весельем объявил Артур и хлопнул ладонью по столу, другой рукой обнимая жену за плечи. – Завтра идем в поход. 

Судя по хохоту, неистовым воплям и топоту, в гостиной у детей творилось настоящее безумие, грозящее падением елки или чем похуже, и минут через десять Гарри ретировался к ним, прихватив блюдо с нарезанным пудингом.  
У него было ощущение, что этим он всем делает одолжение. 

 

***

Гудящее зеленое пламя выбросило их в просторный камин. Гарри придержал за локоть чуть не потерявшего равновесие Альбуса, огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что они попали по адресу, – и в то же мгновение увидел того, кого совсем не ждал сегодня встретить. Навстречу прибывшим гостям из глубокого кресла поднимался хозяин дома собственной персоной, и трудно было сказать, кто из них удивился сильнее. 

Вчерашние слова Рона Гарри не принял всерьез, хотя теперь присутствие Малфоя казалось логичным. Скорпиус вернулся на каникулы, Драко наверняка не меньше Астории хотел провести время с сыном. К тому же Гарри понятия не имел, какие у них с женой отношения и женаты ли они вообще до сих пор. 

\- Добро пожаловать, – после затянувшегося молчания сказал Малфой, и Гарри с сыном наконец выбрались из камина, рассыпая пепел по пушистому светлому ковру. 

Комнату он узнал с первого взгляда. Даже не оглядываясь, Гарри точно мог сказать, что над камином висит огромное зеркало в золоченой раме. С множества портретов по-прежнему глядели предки Малфоя, все как один бледные и светловолосые, будто выцветшие копии. 

Драко, облаченный в шелковую темно-серую мантию, смотрелся здесь удивительно к месту. 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой, – удобнее перехватив сверток с подарком для Скорпиуса, скороговоркой выпалил Альбус, когда Гарри тронул его за плечо. Растерявшийся в незнакомой обстановке сын, кажется, здороваться не собирался.

\- Здравствуй, Альбус. Рад наконец с тобой познакомиться, – отозвался Малфой приветливо и больше ничего не успел сказать.  
Тяжелые двери гостиной распахнулись, и внутрь влетел Скорпиус. Увидев, что гости уже прибыли, он с усилием замедлил шаг, но все равно почти подбежал к камину. 

\- Добрый день, мистер Поттер, – серьезно, как его наверняка и учили, сказал мальчик и мгновенно утратил к Гарри интерес, переключившись на Альбуса. – Ал, привет! Я тебя уже жду! Я такое сейчас покажу!..

\- Скорпиус, – с мягким упреком сказал Малфой, но не смог удержаться от улыбки. 

Сын посмотрел на него такими нетерпеливыми умоляющими глазами, что даже каменное сердце дрогнуло бы. 

\- Не трогайте павлинов, если они спят, – попросил Малфой, и это была капитуляция. 

\- И, Альбус, не забудь, пожалуйста, что я заберу тебя завтра в это же время. Надеюсь, мне не придется вылавливать тебя по всему поместью. 

\- Хорошо, хорошо, папа. 

По голосу сына было понятно, что мыслями он уже выдирает перья из хвостов несчастных павлинов, кормит с ладони каждого породистого скакуна в конюшне и занимается еще сотней вещей, куда более захватывающих, чем разговоры со скучными взрослыми. 

\- Скорпиус, твои мама и бабушка скоро вернутся, поэтому не убегайте далеко. Познакомишь их с гостем. 

\- Да, папа, – смиренно отозвался Скорпиус. Ровно таким же тоном, что и Альбус. 

Они отпустили изнывающих от предстоящего веселья детей, и на комнату сразу опустилось покрывало тишины, разреженной только потрескиванием огня в камине. После первой «обменной» встречи они не оказывались наедине, и теперь напряжение с каждым мгновением становилось все ощутимее. Малфой смотрел вопросительно, снова чуть вбок, как опытный слепой, и явно ждал, что Гарри отправится восвояси.  
Чего Гарри делать не собирался, потому что – какого черта? Если его присутствие так бесит Малфоя, то пусть в открытую нарушит правила гостеприимства и выпроводит его прямым текстом. 

Он безмятежно улыбнулся и поправил очки рассеянным жестом, который в свое время не раз выручал его на заданиях, заставляя подозреваемых поверить в безобидность молодого лохматого аврора. 

\- Выпьешь чаю, Поттер? – с явственно подавленным вздохом спросил Малфой. Одному Мерлину ведомо, каких усилий это от него потребовало. – Хотя ты, наверное…

\- С удовольствием, – быстро отозвался Гарри.

\- Ну разумеется, – пробормотал Малфой и нетерпеливо позвал: – Типси!

Перед ним тут же появился домовик почтенного возраста, обвязанный кухонным полотенцем на манер тоги. Одно из больших сморщенных ушей было присыпано мукой: домовик возился на кухне. 

\- Что хозяину будет угодно?

\- Подай нам с мистером Поттером чай.

\- Конечно, хозяин. – Домовик деловито оглядел Гарри и согнулся в легком поклоне. – Хозяин желает, чтобы Типси накрыл стол здесь?

\- Хозяин желает, чтобы ты запомнил уже, что я не ем в этой комнате, – с раздражением сказал Малфой. – В малой гостиной. 

\- Будет исполнено. 

Типси кивнул, но Гарри показалось, что он остался при своем мнении по поводу места для хозяйских трапез. Эльф с тихим хлопком исчез, а Малфой повел рукой в сторону двери. 

\- Идем отсюда.

Выйдя из комнаты в холл, они поднялись на второй этаж по парадной лестнице, рядом с которой возвышалась невероятной красоты елка. Среди пушистых ветвей мерцали зажженные свечи, покачивались игрушки, и каждой невесомой хрустальной фее, каждой длинноволосой русалке с нежным фарфоровым личиком наверняка было не меньше сотни лет. 

Разглядывая роскошное дерево, Гарри почти физически ощущал, как в это же время многочисленные предки Малфоя смотрят на них с картин блеклыми глазами. Наверное, в такой обстановке непрерывной слежки обзавестись целым букетом психических травм было проще, чем по пьяни свалиться с метлы. 

Когда Малфой толкнул массивную дверь в малую гостиную, домовик уже хозяйничал внутри, ловко расставляя на низком столике с резными ножками чайник, блюдца, чашки, сахарницу, молочник, а в довершение водружая блюдо с крошечными пирожными и печеньем, запах которого легко дотянулся до порога и сообщил Гарри, что он только об этом самом печенье и мечтал последние пару часов, если не дней. Или лет. 

Малфой жестом предложил Гарри сесть, сам занял кресло напротив. Типси разлил золотистый чай по чашкам и, повинуясь кивку хозяина, исчез. 

Гарри для вида пригубил чай и отправил благоухающее имбирем и корицей печенье в рот, где оно мгновенно расплылось облачком изумительного вкуса. Особая эльфийская магия, не иначе.   
Сжевав следом миниатюрное пирожное с кокетливой кремовой шапочкой, Гарри понял, что заводить разговор Малфой не намерен, и первым прервал молчание.

\- Мы могли остаться и в той комнате. Так воспоминания свежее. Или ты решил поберечь мои чувства?

\- Решил поберечь свои. Глупый домовик никак не смирится с тем, что я не люблю ту гостиную, хотя для отца в ней часто накрывали стол. Не только у тебя есть неприятные воспоминания об этом месте, Поттер. 

Он снова замолчал, держа на весу чашку, из которой еще не сделал ни глотка. Вид у него стал отсутствующий. 

\- Ты знаешь, что случилось с Чарити Бербидж, преподавателем маггловедения? 

\- Ее убил Волдеморт, – ответил Гарри, уже понимая, что милого разговора у них снова не получится.

\- Да, но знаешь как? 

Гарри покачал головой. Отвращение, медленно проступавшее на лице Малфоя, было уже достаточно красноречивым. 

\- Авада, конечно, но это не было концом. Потом он позвал свою змею. Эта тварь ползла по столу, чтобы поужинать, а мы все сидели там, в нашей гостиной, и наслаждались зрелищем. Оно мне иногда до сих пор снится. Я потом несколько лет не мог есть мясо. 

\- Понятно, – проронил Гарри. Кусочек нежнейшего бисквита со сладкой прослойкой едва не встал у него поперек горла. 

\- И что, ты за этим остался? Вести такие задушевные беседы? Это может далеко нас завести, Поттер. 

\- Что же ты сразу меня не выставил? Неужели хорошее воспитание не позволило?

\- Не знаю, – сухо отрезал Малфой.   
На виске у него билась под тонкой, как пергамент, кожей голубоватая жилка. Чем спокойнее казался Малфой, тем сильнее это бросалось в глаза. Хотя напускное спокойствие тоже грозило вот-вот лопнуть. Это читалось в каждом скованном жесте, в застывших от напряжения чертах лица. Малфой избегал смотреть на него, сидел чуть боком, и пламя в камине, напротив которого они расположились, делало его профиль резким, словно вырезанным из бумаги. 

\- Когда егеря вас притащили, когда я увидел тебя… – выпалил он скороговоркой, вдруг похожий на того испуганного подростка, каким Малфой иногда вспоминался Гарри. – Я подумал – все кончено. И эта мысль ни на секунду не принесла мне облегчения. Совсем наоборот. 

\- Еще скажи, что испугался за меня, – сказал Гарри с иронией, которая ему самому резанула слух.

Малфой повернул чашку на блюдце, негромко хмыкнул. 

\- Очень, – ответил он и посмотрел наконец на Гарри прямо, силясь улыбнуться. – Я боялся, что он убьет тебя. Что они… все они убьют тебя. 

\- Они?

\- Не только Волдеморт. Другие Пожиратели. Крэбб, Гойл. Я много чего боялся весь тот адский год, каждый день, но и этого – тоже. А еще того, что если Лорд заглянет в мои мысли… Я день и ночь жил в кошмаре. Я за те месяцы набоялся на всю жизнь вперед. 

\- Не ты один. Тогда все жили в страхе, – спокойно заметил Гарри. – По сравнению со многими ты был в безопасности. В Хогвартсе, под защитой Снейпа. 

\- Так и есть. Но это все равно… другое. Это было другое. Еще хуже. У ваших была надежда. У них был ты. И они все вместе были друг у друга. У Пожирателей был Волдеморт, их безумные идеи, жадность и власть. А у меня ничего не было, кроме ужаса. И когда я это понял… я позаимствовал кое-что чужое. Я взял у них взаймы тебя. С надеждой, даже призрачной, стало немного проще. Мне кажется, я только поэтому тогда не тронулся умом. 

\- Так значит, я не дважды, а трижды тебя спас, – сказал Гарри, чтобы не выдать, как зацепило его признание Малфоя. 

\- Можешь вписать это в свою книжечку Подвигов Великого Поттера, говнюк, – беззлобно огрызнулся Малфой. 

\- А только что вроде как был героем. 

\- Одно другому не мешает.

Он снова умолк, потом посмотрел на Гарри усталым взглядом из прошлого двадцатилетней давности. 

\- Ты не представляешь, как я тебя ненавидел, – сказал он, снова будто противореча самому себе, хотя ничем другим он закончить не мог. Гарри сознавал это так же ясно, как свое желание протянуть руку через стол и сжать пальцы, нервно перебирающие салфетку. 

Он не думал, что Малфой собирался рассказывать ему все это когда бы то ни было, и в то же время знал, чувствовал, что он для того и ждал – именно ждал – Гарри сегодня. 

\- Ну почему же. Еще как представляю.

\- Нет. – Малфой медленно покачал головой, взгляд его устремился куда-то внутрь самого себя, сквозь толщу годов. – Ты ненавидел меня за то, кем я был. Я же ненавидел тебя за то, кем ты не был. Кем ты не мог быть. 

\- Кем?

Он не отвечал, поглощенный разглядыванием картины, висевшей на ближайшей стене. На ней никого не было, только сельский пейзаж, залитый солнцем. 

\- Кем же, Малфой? 

\- Не знаю, – снова, теперь очень тихо, сознался тот. 

Он вдруг смутился, дерганым движением смял белоснежную салфетку в неопрятный ком, и сквозь забытого, охваченного ужасом подростка проступил новый Малфой, настоящий, близкий. Гарри готов был поклясться, что слышит его мысли. Видит его мысли – все то, что осталось дымной жидкостью в стеклянном пузырьке, который сам он так неосмотрительно отдал Малфою, не успев… что не успев? То, что он собирался сделать, когда забрал флакон из хранилища. И сколько бы Гарри ни обманывал себя, он с самой первой секунды знал, что хочет досмотреть до конца. 

Малфой, бросив на него короткий, почти испуганный взгляд, отвернулся к огню. Наверное, Гарри сейчас плохо контролировал лицо. Он не был уверен, и в комнате вдруг стало слишком жарко, точно языки пламени взметнулись к потолку, облизали всю гостиную, лихорадочно разрумянили щеки Малфоя и забились Гарри в горло, не давая нормально дышать. 

«Думаю, мне пора», – уже готов был сказать он, но Малфой его опередил. Коротко вздохнув, он выпрямился и протянул руку.

\- Идем. Покажу тебе кое-что. 

Глядя на узкую ладонь, Гарри расплывающимися мозгами не сразу понял, что Малфой хочет аппарировать. Он без колебаний стиснул прохладные пальцы – и его тут же утянуло в темноту. 

Первым, что Гарри почувствовал, едва ноги коснулись твердой земли, стала целая симфония запахов. На миг шквал ароматов оглушил его. Щурясь, он огляделся. Слепящие солнечные лучи заливали оранжерею через стеклянные стены и потолок. Даже навскидку личный райский уголок Малфоев впечатлял. Буйство зелени тут и там было разбавлено яркими пятнами цветов, каких Гарри никогда в жизни не видел, по заботливо выстроенным опорам вдоль стен вились лианоподобные стебли, убегая вглубь теплицы. Пожалуй, Невилл дорого бы дал за возможность хоть раз здесь побывать. 

\- Сюда, – окликнул Малфой, позволив ему осмотреться. 

Сбоку раздалось мягкое шипение, и в воздухе повисла водяная пыль. Настроенные чары опрыскивания следили, чтобы растения не страдали от пересыхания.   
Они двинулись по дорожке, которую с обеих сторон окаймляла невысокая ярко-голубая травка. Гарри оступился, и она, спасаясь, тут же прильнула к земле в месте, куда угодила нога. Гарри впервые стало стыдно перед травой. Впредь он постарался идти аккуратнее. 

\- Смотри. 

Они остановились у дальней стены оранжереи, в явно самом ухоженном уголке с самыми редкими растениями. Среди окружившего их буйства красок, в мареве сладких запахов Гарри сперва не увидел, на что Малфой указывает. А потом разглядел – и удивился, как мог сразу не заметить. 

Цветок был один. Он поднимался на тонком стебле из клумбы, стоящей чуть в стороне от всех остальных растений, и по высоте доходил взрослому человеку почти до пояса. Полупрозрачные листья, казалось, вздрагивали от прикосновений солнца.   
На вершине стебля плавно качался почти распустившийся бутон, и Скорпиус оказался прав: смотреть на него было почти больно. А не смотреть – невозможно. 

Лепестки отражали солнечный свет и тихо переливались одновременно золотом и серебром. От этого свечения все светлое, нежное и уютное, что только было в жизни Гарри, собралось вдруг в одну точку и горячей живой пульсацией мягко вошло в его сердце. Оно отзывалось на немой зов, и радость пополам со сладкой томительной тоской теснились в нем от вида этого беззащитного, хрупкого создания, будто хрустального на вид. 

\- Он такой редкий, что мало кто знает его настоящее название, – шепотом произнес Малфой. – Обычно его называют именем самой яркой звезды ночного неба. 

\- Сириус, – послушно откликнулся Гарри. Ему показалось, что цветок благосклонно шевельнулся в его сторону, словно в поклоне. 

\- Когда он цвел в прошлый раз, тоже под Рождество, Волдеморт убил одного из Пожирателей за ужином. Даже не помню за что. Я пришел сюда ночью. Смотрел на этот цветок. На Сириус. В лунном свете он был совсем как звезда. И мне так хотелось показать его кому-то. Кому-нибудь. Показать, что даже до звезды можно иногда дотянуться. И тогда я подумал, что это мог бы быть ты. Потому что ты… ты бы понял. Ты бы точно все понял. Вот кем ты не мог быть, Поттер. – Он коротко, искоса взглянул на Гарри с печальной улыбкой. – Я знал это, и все равно страстно хотел, чтобы ты был здесь. А потом – сам знаешь. Наступила Пасха. И ты появился. 

Словно зачарованный, Гарри перевел взгляд с чудесного цветка на Малфоя, и мягкое сияние последовало за ним. Дымка света тонкой серебристой завесой легла на мантию, золотым ореолом окутала голову. Гарри шагнул вперед, не зная зачем – и точно, предельно точно зная. 

Может, Малфой и хотел отстраниться, но он так и не двинулся с места. Может, он видел то же сияние, что и Гарри. Сладкое море запахов шумело в голове. Водяная пыль, которая берегла цветы от засыхания, испарялась с горячей кожи, и только несколько мелких капель блестели в волосах Малфоя – Гарри был достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть их, но этого все равно не хватало. 

\- Наверное, ты хотел и правда очень сильно, раз желание сбылось, – прошептал Гарри. Он видел движение светлых ресниц, видел нечетко, сквозь зыбкую сияющую пелену, приоткрывшийся, словно от изумления, рот. Цветочный прибой пел, и под его сладкие звуки Гарри подался вперед, за самой высокой нотой.   
В последнее мгновение Малфой отвернулся, губы коснулись прохладной щеки. Но она, по крайней мере, никуда не исчезала. 

\- Только ты опоздал на двадцать лет, – едва слышно ответил Малфой. Гарри мог бы подумать, что это просто голос в его голове. Он бы не удивился.  
Малфой медленно отступил, один шаг, другой, по нежной травке, жалко льнущей к земле в смешной попытке сбежать. 

\- Типси! – позвал он громко, разрушая окутавшую их магию. Домовик явился без промедления. – Проводи мистера Поттера до границы аппарационного барьера. Он уходит.


End file.
